I'll make you happy
by Nanunita
Summary: -Duele, duele aquí. –Yo te haré feliz, Hinata. Dos ninjas, dos historias, un sentimiento. ¿Acaso podría ser llamado Destino? (Amor Lento, Manga Spoilers HASTA tomo 620)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Summary:****  
**_-Duele, duele aquí. –Yo te haré feliz, Hinata._  
Dos ninjas, dos historias, un sentimiento. ¿Acaso podría ser llamado Destino?  
(Amor lento)

**Notas de la autora:**

-Sasuhina (leve narusaku).  
-Primer capítulo narrado en primera persona y el resto en tercera (excepto algún que otro especial).  
-Este fic tiene como objetivo ser lo más cercano al manga posible, así que de no seguirlo al día favor de no leer (no quiero que luego me digan, "¡Ah!, pero esto yo no lo sabía :c" )

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

Soy la típica chica que siente empatía por todos, que se pone en el lugar del otro y sufre por ello. Lloro por personas que no me conocen, lloro por quienes amo, y nadie lo hace por mí.

Esa es la historia de mi vida, yo, Hyuga Hinata, me encuentro llorando nuevamente porque el amor de mi vida está enamorado de otra mujer. Una mujer hermosa y que ni siquiera puedo odiar, ya que es muy amable pero por sobre todo, lo ama también.

Dejo que las lágrimas fluyan por mi rostro sin detenerlas, es la única manera en que el dolor disminuye. No es que me guste llorar, solo no puedo evitarlo. Es algo así como mi verdadera personalidad, por más que intente cambiar mi forma de ser siempre vuelvo a lo que soy, una llorona. De todas formas no hay quien me escuche o vea hacerlo, me encuentro sola en este lugar, mi lugar.

El pequeño lago en las lejanías del bosque es mi lugar favorito del mundo. Es tranquilo, la brisa es suave y la única compañía que tengo son los pequeños animales que merodean la zona. Nadie que se preocupe por mí, sólo yo y mis penas. Me recuesto en el pasto cerca de la orilla y miro al cielo como esperando una explicación por la cual soy como soy. Me gustaría ser de las personas que poco le importan los demás, más no puedo. Es así cómo me tocó ser. Supongo que a Kami se le cayó de más el polvo de sentimientos al crearme.

Suspiro mientras cierro los ojos, de a poco las lágrimas dejan de caer pero aún así no cesa el profundo dolor que siento al pensar que no fui digna de tu amor, y nunca lo seré. Desde que niisan partió al otro mundo me he sentido más sola que nunca, aunque de eso hayan pasado más de dos años el dolor se hace presente cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Luego de unos minutos, me siento y me lavo la cara con el agua cristalina del pequeño lago, se hacía tarde y debía volver a casa, aún así no podía dejar que todo el clan me vea con los ojos hinchados.

Así fue como me encaminé a salir de allí lo más pronto que pude. En ese momento tuve el presentimiento de que alguien me miraba, pero a simple vista no encontré a nadie. Suspiré pensando que sólo era una mala jugada de mi imaginación y me dispuse a seguir el camino saltando por las ramas de los árboles, ya era tarde como para ir caminando.

* * *

Ya pasaron dos años desde que volví, dos años en los cuales fui despreciado y mirado con odio por el resto de los aldeanos, pero en el fondo sé que sus miradas son de miedo. Me temen, temen que el último Uchiha en la faz de la Tierra pueda matarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Desde un principio no la tuve fácil, cuando el dobe me convenció de que no era necesario quedarme en el anonimato si en Konoha estaba mi hogar, decidí volver. Estaba claro que el único que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos era él. Ni siquiera la pelirosa que tanto se esforzó en el pasado para que la quiera. Todos habían cambiado. Cuando llegué, veinte anbus me habían rodeado y lanzado cadenas de chakra para que no se me ocurriera lastimarlos. Recuerdo que pensé que eran bastantes ilusos al creer que algo como eso me podría a detener.

Me dejé porque sabía qué era lo que quería. Momentos después de ser interrogado -más bien de que me revisen la mente para asegurarse de mis intenciones- fui a parar a un calabozo de la cárcel por prevención. Ahí me mantuvieron por un periodo de tiempo que por mí mismo no habría sabido deducir, más adelante Naruto me confirmaría que fueron tres meses.

En esos tres meses tuve prohibido hablar con alguien, me habían bloqueado la vista y caí en una gran depresión. El idiota de Naruto me había dicho que eso era necesario para volver, al menos hasta que él fuese Hokage. En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiese mandado a volar, pero sabía que iban a otorgarle ese título a los dos meses de mi vuelta. Por lo que, ya Hokage, sólo demoró un mes en convencer a los viejos del consejo en liberarme.

Desde entonces me reinsertaron como genin, ya que nunca me había tomado la molestia de presentarme a los exámenes, aunque mi nivel era claramente superior. No pasó mucho tiempo para que lograra ascender a jounin y dejara las tediosas misiones de buscar gatos.

El resto del año lo había pasado sin inconvenientes, de a poco me fui ganando la confianza de quienes eran mis compañeros shinobis, era por mucho mejor que ellos y pieza clave para concretar misiones de rango A y S.

Pero con los aldeanos era diferente. Ellos no sabían ni la mitad de lo que había pasado, sólo que de joven abandoné la aldea y luego quise matarlos... bueno, algo así había pasado. Pero ellos no sabían el profundo cambio que hice en ese periodo. Ni tenían por qué saberlo. Me contenía de mandarlos a volar cuando osaban pronunciar mi apellido, eso me llevaría al destierro y ganarme el odio de mi único amigo. El dobe me hizo cambiar de a poco, ahora aprecio más los lazos que formo, claro que ninguno es tan fuerte como el que comparto con él. Además, tener un amigo Hokage tiene ciertos privilegios.

De vuelta de una misión A llevada satisfactoriamente por mí y el cuerpo de anbus, me separé del grupo para tomar una ruta diferente. Fui caminando libre de preocupaciones hasta que di con algo que me dejó sorprendido. Era una chica llorando cerca de la laguna; se me hacía familiar, luego de un momento confirmé que se trataba de la Hyuga. Una kunoichi con la que poco había hablado desde mi regreso, o más bien, nunca.

Observé cómo se lavó la cara para luego marcharse entre los árboles. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para reaccionar de esa manera? Bien, ese no es mi problema. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a casa y me dispuse a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, este es un pequeño experimento :3, casi nunca escribo en primera persona, es algo que realmente me cuesta. Y éste fue el resultado, no se alarmen, las continuaciones son en tercera, sólo quería un comienzo diferente para el fic :)

Ya llevo 18 capítulos escritos (prometo que se pone bueno, eh) así que actualizaré lo más pronto posible ^^

Desde ya gracias por leer! Nanunita.


	2. Deseos

**Fe de erratas: **por una confusión debido al entusiasmo de publicar algo nuevo confundí el término Prólogo con Epílogo, sepan disculpar a esta tonta, ya lo pude cambiar xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Decidí subir el primer capítulo, es algo corto, de hecho los fui escribiendo más extensos con el trascurso del tiempo x)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Deseos.**

**.**

**.**

El día pasó rápido y pronto cayó la noche. Con ella los sentimientos que tanto trató de ocultar ante su familia salieron a flote y no pudo contener sus llantos. Desde su cama, con las mejillas húmedas levantó su mirada y miró por la ventana.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que se sobresaltó al ver una estrella fugaz pasar, cerró los ojos y expresó su deseo _"__**alguien que me ame, onegai**_", pidió al derramar una última lágrima para luego limpiarse con la manga de su pijama. Una sensación de esperanza la invadió al depositar sus sueños en aquella estrella, y bajo la luz de la luna se quedó dormida.

En el mismo momento pero en la otra punta de la aldea, un muchacho de ojos negros dirigía su mirada al cielo nocturno cuando vio pasar una estrella rápidamente. Suspiró al pensar que era infantil pedir algo, aún así rápidamente por su mente pasó uno. **Imposible**, se dijo. Fielmente creyó que el rubio lo estaba cambiando más de la cuenta al recordar su deseo: _"__**otro motivo por el cual seguir aquí**__"__._

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó, la joven heredera abrió perezosamente sus cansados ojos perlados y se dispuso a continuar con su rutina diaria. Una breve ducha, su calórico desayuno que consistía en té con muchas galletas, y la previa preparación antes de salir a encontrarse con su amado grupo a entrenar. Agarró su estuche y lo llenó de kunais, por su estilo de pelea raramente las utilizaba pero ante la duda siempre las llevaba. Luego de acomodarse bien las ropas comenzó su viaje hasta los campos.

Al llegar les sonrió a sus compañeros, éstos la miraban con algo de preocupación debido a los últimos acontecimientos que implicaban el romance y compromiso de cierto rubio hiperactivo con una ninja médico. Hinata les dijo que ella estaba bien, que se propuso seguir adelante, y que estaba feliz por Naruto. _**Vil mentira**_.

* * *

Ese día tenía una energía especial, no quería parar de luchar. Detenía cada golpe que le era lanzado y lo devolvía con mayor intensidad. Ellos nunca la habían visto así, pareciera como si se estuviese descargando de una gran presión. Simplemente se esforzaron en no bajar el ritmo porque de hacerlo les dolería mañana.

Horas después el Inuzuka pidió un descanso para ir a su casa con Akamaru y poder alimentarlo, Aburame lo secundó argumentando que debía hacer el seguimiento del crecimiento de larvas de una rara especie de insectos que se reproducían en ésta época del año y que sin duda eran de gran ayuda para el clan. Les dijo que no se preocupen, que en su ausencia seguiría practicando su juken.

En eso mismo estaba cuando sintió una presencia cerca, activando su línea sucesora comprobó que en efecto era observada por alguien unos cuantos metros detrás.

_-¿Puedo ayudarlo, Uchiha-san?-_ preguntó alzando la voz al desactivar el byakugan y seguir practicando con más intensidad su puño suave en aquel tronco.

El recién nombrado caminó unos cuantos pasos y llegó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a seguir observando a la kunoichi. Aquella mujer era la que estaba llorando cerca del lago la tarde anterior.

Algo intimidada y sin comprender, suspendió la práctica para volver a ejercer su pregunta, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Como sacado de un trance, el último Uchiha contestó.

_-Sí.__  
__-¿Acaso hay una misión?__  
__-¿Por qué más vendría por ti?_

Aquella interrogación tomó desprevenida a la Hyuga y su frágil corazón sintió como si lo apuñalasen nuevamente. Sólo asintió mientras guardaba sus cosas y tomaba un poco de agua de una botella.

_-¿Qué debemos hacer?__  
__-Ir a la aldea escondida entre las cascadas para entregar unos documentos, el dobe dijo que sólo un Hyuga sabría encontrar su ubicación-_ respondió restándole importancia.

Hinata sintió que para su amado Naruto sólo era útil por su doujutsu, después de todo ella era una simple ninja más del montón que había en la aldea.

_-Partiremos en dos horas, no tardes- _dijo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Hinata sacó de su mochila dos pergaminos, escribió con detalles lo sucedido y después de una sencilla técnica de invocación dos pequeñas aves volaron en distintos rumbos llevando el mensaje para sus compañeros. Habían quedado en verse en poco tiempo así que creyó necesario contarles sobre su ausencia.

Luego de eso se dirigió rápidamente a su hogar, no tenía tiempo que perder. Ya en su cuarto alistó lo necesario para pasar dos días fuera de la aldea, se dio una breve ducha, almorzó liviano y le notificó a su hermana sobre su partida. Se despidió de ella con una leve sonrisa y marchó hacia la entrada de la aldea. Al llegar revisó la hora y agradeció el llegar a tiempo, el Uchiha era conocido por su poca paciencia.

Momentos después apareció a su lado y sin decir nada comenzó el viaje. Hinata saludó amablemente a los guardianes y corrió detrás de él para seguirle el ritmo. Ambos saltaban entre las ramas de los árboles sin decirse palabra alguna. El silencio no era incómodo, después de todo ninguno de los dos eran grandes habladores.

Horas después hubo un momento en que el Uchiha la miró a los ojos y ella comprendió al instante sacando un mapa, calculó que aún les faltaban unas quince horas al ritmo que iban. Sasuke no contestó, sólo volvió su vista al frente y continuó saltando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se detuvieran y armaran un campamento para pasar la noche, Hinata creó una pequeña fogata mientras el ex desertor cazó un par de aves para comer.

Cenaron disfrutando los sonidos que producían los animales de la zona. Luego Hinata se ofreció a dar la primera guardia, Sasuke le dio el visto y se metió en la carpa para descansar.

Tres horas después cambiaron lugares y todo siguió normal.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sí, corto. Muy corto, pero el segundo ya es un poco más largo ^^U

* * *

**Citlali uchiha**: Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario del fic :D, y así es, al principio como que ni se inmutan por el otro. Digamos que son conocidos lejanos, de hecho en este capítulo se nota xD Gracias de nuevo :3

**Cannan**: Yo tengo un sabor amargo en la boca desde que él murió, aparte se me hizo que si de verdad era necesario que muera, por lo menos que fuera con algo... ¿mejor? Vamos, era un personaje fuerte que si Kishimoto quería hasta podría haber sido el futuro líder del Clan, merecía otro tipo de muerte. Además, amo el NejiTen, se me fue al carajo la ilusión, ¿entendés? T_T  
Asdf, ya divagué xD. Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Problemas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Problemas.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana comenzó como todas las demás, suaves rayos de sol la despertaron. Estiró los brazos hacia atrás e hizo fuerza para llevar su pecho adelante mientras cerraba los ojos. Últimamente le costaba más despertarse, pero recordó que estaba en una misión así que salió de la tienda rápidamente para recoger todo.

Luego de compartir las galletas que llevó para el desayuno, ambos continuaron el rumbo hacia la aldea escondida entre las cascadas.

Teniendo un extraño presentimiento, activó su línea sucesoria y notó nuevos flujos de chakra cerca de ellos. Esperó un minuto para ver si estos seguían su mismo camino y se lo notificó a su compañero.

Sasuke le preguntó cuántos eran y ella le contestó que ocho personas. Luego de unos momentos se produjo la emboscada. Rápidamente comenzaron a atacarlos en búsqueda de los documentos que poseían, pero no se las dejaron fácil. Espalda con espalda, sacando su katana y activando su sharingan el Uchiha comenzó la cacería. Hinata por su parte con el byakugan ya activado empezó a repartir puños y toques en los puntos de chakra de cuatro de ellos, al dejarlos ya sin flujo de energía tomó su kunai y les cortó la yugular para terminar de matarlos. Desde la guerra Hinata había cambiado su forma de combate dejando sin vida a sus rivales.

A lo lejos un ninja les tiró una lluvia de kunais que la Hyuga detuvo a tiempo protegiendo a ambos con su defensa absoluta para que luego Sasuke lo termine matando con un gran chidori atravesándole el estómago.

Ambos quedaron cubiertos de sangre y con la respiración agitada. Sasuke se había sorprendido al ver luchar a la heredera Hyuga, siempre pensó que ella era más bien gentil y no toda una guerrera a la hora de luchar como dejó en claro al verla matar sin piedad a sus enemigos, además, creyó que formaban un buen grupo shinobi.

Continuaron su viaje y pronto llegaron a unas lagunas cubiertas de cascadas, allí ambos se lavaron la cara y las manos que seguían cubiertas de sangre. Activando nuevamente el byakugan Hinata indicó que la entrada a la aldea estaba en la quinta cascada, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al lugar para dar por finalizada su misión. Entregaron los documentos recibiendo las gracias del joven líder de la aldea y retomaron su camino a Konoha.

Sin ningún infortunio regresaron a la aldea en poco tiempo y se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage, entraron juntos y se encontraron con un rubio cubierto de papeles luchando por terminar de firmarlos. Sasuke lo saludó y le entregó el reporte.

-_Oh, ya están de vuelta-ttebayo-_ pronunció sonriendo zorrunamente antes de bostezar.

Hinata creyó no soportar mucho más tiempo allí sin llorar por su amor no correspondido, y con una rápida reverencia se propuso marchar.

_-Hinata-chan no es necesario todo ese respeto._

_-Demo usted es nuestro Hokage_- le dijo con una suave sonrisa y un ligero cambio en sus ojos y voz que no fueron desapercibidos por el Uchiha.

-_Aún así, amigos son amigos-_ dijo al sonreír y se dispuso a seguir con la montaña de papeles.

Hinata se marchó del lugar alegando que necesitaba descansar, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

_-¿En qué momento cambió su personalidad?-_ le preguntó Sasuke recordándola momentáneamente cuando tenían doce años, una niña que siempre se avergonzaba y tartamudeaba.

Naruto lo vio algo confuso y le contestó.

_-Tengo entendido que desde la muerte de Neji se esforzó en entrenar más, poco después dejó su timidez, pero aún así mantiene su esencia, quiero decir, Hinata-chan sigue siendo Hinata-chan.-_ respondió seriamente con las manos en su barbilla.

Sasuke recordó entonces que el primo de ella murió en la guerra.

_-¿Crees que me guarde algún tipo de rencor por la muerte del Hyuga?_

El Uzumaki firmó el reporte de la misión y se levantó para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de un gran mueble, luego se dirigió nuevamente hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla.

_-Primero, tú no mataste a Neji, fue el Juubi. Y segundo, Hinata no es del tipo de personas resentidas. ¡Sino yo ya estaría muerto-ttebayo!_

Sasuke levantó una ceja preguntándole sin hablar.

_-Verás, Hinata me declaró su amor durante el ataque de Pain hace años, y yo nunca le respondí.-_ dijo rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

El Uchiha empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse.

_-Siempre tan atento a los demás, dobe. Te veo luego-_ dijo levantando su mano en modo de saludo para retirarse.

Naruto gruñó y siguió con la ardua tarea de leer y clasificar documentos de suma importancia.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

O sea, Hinata cambió un poquito su manera de mostrarse... aunque se a ratos vuelva a ser una llorona maricona(?

* * *

**DarkAmy-chan: ***-* Omg, estás leyendo mi historia T_T , siempre es un gran honor que me leas querida Amy, sos mi autora favorita de todo FF / Prometo que te gustará mediante avance la historia ^^ Es un amor bien lento, jiji.

**Cannan: **Por lo visto tenemos dos puntos de vista diferentes, yo amo el NejiTen, hasta fui vice-presidenta de su club de fans en otro foro xDD Pero no te preocupes que en este fic no estarán juntos porque... murió T_T Aún así respeto opiniones :3 Es raro, en el fondo sabía que si quizá había alguien a quien él ame ella sería Hinata... En fin, de todas formas Naruto es un Jonen al igual que Dragon Ball, no van a mostrar nada de amor u.u

Quizá un día aparezcan las chicas embarazadas tal y como lo hizo Kurenai xDD

Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia también, **0otTakuG4me3r**,** makoto's daughter** y **skaiba**. Y a **sasuhinafan por siempre** por agregarla a sus favoritos :)

Esta continuación va para todos ustedes :)


	4. Conociéndote

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndote.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquella misión. Sasuke recordaba con claridad cada detalle de la batalla contra los otros ninjas. La cara de concentración que poseía Hinata al proporcionar golpes y la mirada que podría jurar era de satisfacción al cortar el cuello de los enemigos para que la sangre salte sin impedimentos sobre su ropa y rostro.

Nunca en su vida vio algo igual, una mujer que aparentaba ser débil y amable pero que se demostraba sin sentimientos al acabar con la vida de otros. Para ser sinceros, le gustaba eso.

No le parecían atractivas las mujeres quisquillosas, las problemáticas pero por sobre todo las débiles. A él le gustaban serias y poderosas. La Hyuga era ambas, con un ligero toque de amabilidad que la caracterizaba fuera de batalla. No es que él estuviera buscando pareja ni nada, sólo reconocía que aquella muchacha de ojos perlados era buena. _Y que realmente estaba buena-_ pensó al recordar su figura.

A sus diecinueve años, Sasuke era todo un hombre. Recordó que en la época de Hebi y Taka saciaba sus necesidades carnales con Karin. Aquella chica solía ser molesta pero su cuerpo era lo suficientemente bueno como para descargarse en él. Aunque era sólo sexo, la pobre fielmente creía que él la amaba. _**Nada más lejano a la realidad**_**, **pensó.

Pero desde que volvió a la aldea se sometió a una especie de sequía, ya no tenía relaciones porque se dio cuenta que el sexo por sí mismo ya no le servía, en otras palabras, maduró.

Además si no tenía cuidado podría tener varios niños Uchiha alrededor y él no estaba preparado para eso, ni siquiera sabía si estaba dispuesto a restaurar el clan.

Aquella tarde decidió ir a entrenar un poco, ya que por esos días no le fueron encargadas misiones. Llegando al campo de entrenamiento, se encontró con Hinata practicando junto a otro miembro del clan el puño suave, taijutsu Hyuga.

Sonrió de costado al ver que ella fue la vencedora del encuentro, vio como el otro chico le dio una reverencia y se marchó del lugar, seguramente tendría algo que hacer.

Se acercó a ella lentamente. Hinata le preguntó con la mirada si necesitaba algo.

-_Entrenemos juntos-_ exigió.

La Hyuga dudó unos momentos antes de aceptar y finalmente se puso en posición de pelea. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente antes de correr hacia ella y empezar a pelear un taijutsu tradicional.

Puño con puño, patada con patada, se agachó antes de recibir un golpe y dando un pequeño giro pateó las piernas de la chica, pero ella fue más rápida y dio un salto en el aire para luego pegarle con su rodilla en el rostro.

Sasuke sonrió ante el "atrevimiento" y se levantó para seguir la pelea. Unas horas pasaron, y ellos seguían luchando. Hinata empezaba a mostrarse cansada y con menos resistencia mientras que el Uchiha se sentía cada vez más excitado por la pelea.

Luego de una patada que no pudo evadir, la Hyuga cayó al piso pidiendo un descanso.

Sasuke la observó, ella estaba acostada en el piso, respiraba con dificultad y tenía su cabello revuelto. Una fina capa de transpiración cubría su rostro cansado. Hinata levantó su brazo y se tapó la vista con el mismo, el sol le daba fuertemente en la cara.

El Uchiha se sentó a su lado y le ofreció agua, ella aceptó gustosa inclinándose para quedar sentada y tomar de la botella.

_-¿A qué se debe que entrene conmigo, Uchiha-san?  
-Me dieron ganas de medir tu resistencia, eres fuerte pero débil contra mí-_

Hinata levantó los hombros y lo miró.

_-No todos somos tan fuertes como usted, Uchiha-san. Aún así damos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para seguir nuestro camino ninja._- dijo antes de ponerse de pie y despedirse de él.

Sasuke la observó alejarse y le exigió: -_Mañana repitamos esto._

Hinata lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

_-Imposible, salgo de misión con mi grupo y vuelvo en una semana. __  
__-Hmp, quedará pendiente para cuando vuelvas, espero que estés entera.  
-Hasta entonces, Uchiha-san- _dijo antes de dar una pequeña reverencia.

Se alejó dando grandes saltos, probablemente se dirigía a descansar a su hogar.

El Uchiha poco comprendía por qué le había pedido que vuelva entera. _**Kami, Naruto me está afectando demasiado**_- pensó.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tranquilas, nada es lo que parece. Siendo sincera en los 19 capítulos que llevo escritos, aún son amigos xD

* * *

**Itstoolate:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

**Citlali uchiha:** Asdasd, me haces feliz T_T , muchas gracias por tu apoyo querida n.n La historia tiene para rato, así que sería un honor para mí que la siguieras leyendo :) ¿Mi fan? Creo que nunca me dijeron eso *-* Gracias!

**Dark Amy-chan:** Gracias amita n.n espero que haya sido de tu agrado la continuación! No sabes lo muy feliz que me haces jajajaj n.n

**AkumaChibi03:** Aws, gracias :3 No lo sé, igual soy feliz con los reviews que tengo hasta ahora jajaja Y sí pues, gracias a Kishi que no es rencorosa xDD

**Cannan:** En el mundo hay toda clases de personas, yo soy de las mentes abiertas que aceptan todo xD. Jajajaj, y sí, para mí fue un golpe duro la muerte de Neji, ya que hacía años que venía protegiéndola siempre, estando a su lado en cada momento. En aaaaalgo debía haber cambiado tras su muerte, ¿no? Además, creo que a todos los cambió la guerra, nadie estaba preparado para ver lo que presenciaron allí. Gracias por leer ^-^

* * *

El próximo lo estaré subiendo en estos días, gracias por su apoyo :)


	5. Rescate

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Rescate.**

**.**

**.**

Unos días después se encontraba descansando en su hogar cuando un pequeño sapo azul apareció frente a él. El anfibio carraspeó y le dijo que el Hokage solicitaba su presencia inmediata antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Sasuke pensó que algo malo debía estar pasando para que Naruto lo llame mediante una invocación.

Agarró su armamento y a grandes saltos por los tejados se dirigió a la oficina. Al llegar entró sin preguntar como era de costumbre, y lo vio parado observando a la aldea por la ventana.

_-¿Para qué querías verme, dobe?-_ preguntó.

Naruto se dio vuelta mostrando un semblante serio.

_-Teme, hace unos momentos recibimos un halcón mensajero notificando que algo salió mal en la misión del equipo 8 y que solicitan refuerzos. En ese grupo están Kurenai, Kiba, Shino y Hinata -_ dijo para luego sentarse en la silla y poner sus manos sobre su barbilla- _Serás el capitán;_ _reúne los anbus que creas necesarios, con al menos dos ninjas médicos, y parte de inmediato para allá. –_terminó de decir para luego lanzarle un pergamino con los detalles de las coordenadas donde se encontraban al enviar el mensaje.

Sasuke tomó el pergamino con su mano izquierda y rápidamente lo guardó para luego salir corriendo del edificio en búsqueda de compañeros.

Naruto se quedó mirando la trayectoria que éste hizo, _**-Ojalá no sea tarde**_- pensó para luego firmar algunas solicitudes.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, el Uchiha se encontraba saltando entre los árboles, siendo acompañado por tres anbus y dos ninjas médicos dirigiéndose a la zona que marcaba el pergamino. Después de cinco horas dieron con un escampado donde se encontraban varios cadáveres, shurikens clavadas en el piso y sangre derramada a montones. Ordenó que se dispersen en un radio de setenta metros a las 12, 3, 6, y 9 horas, y que se vuelvan a encontrar allí de no encontrar nada pasados quince minutos. Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad dudaba que pudieran alejarse mucho más.

Sasuke recorrió la zona con su línea sucesoria activada atento al peligro, pronto los localizó debajo de una improvisada carpa de ramas y avisó las coordenadas a sus demás compañeros por el micrófono, sin esperar más bajó a su encuentro.

Allí vio tirados en el suelo al Aburame y al Inuzuka heridos, posiblemente desmayados, con el perro tirado a su lado. A los pocos metros visualizó a Kurenai con la espalda apoyada en un árbol igualmente desmayada y a Hinata que a duras penas se sostenía en pie caminando hacia él con una kunai en su mano derecha y su doujutsu activado. Con la mano izquierda se sostenía una fuerte herida en la pierna, tenía otra grande pero menos profunda en el hombro, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente y la ayudó a sostenerse.

_-Menos mal que te dije que volvieras entera__-_ le reprochó.

Hinata soltó una risa que pronto se convirtió en una fuerte tos, y él le ordenó que se siente a descansar en lo que llegaban sus compañeros a atender el desorden. Sasuke se sorprendió de que a pesar de su estado, la Hyuga estuviera alerta y no bajara la guardia. Era obvio que pretendía pelear si era necesario.

No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando el resto del equipo apareció, los ninja médico se apresuraron en atender primero a Kurenai y después a los otros dos desmayados, dejando para el final a la Hyuga que era la única consciente del lugar.

Uno de los anbus se había quedado afuera haciendo guardia mientras que los demás ayudaban adentro en lo que podían. Pronto el equipo 8 se había recuperado pero no con todas sus fuerzas, al menos todos estaban despiertos.

_-Ya teníamos en nuestro poder el pergamino sagrado, estábamos volviendo cuando Kiba olió que se acercaban enemigos posiblemente buscando lo que habíamos obtenido-_ comentó la sensei- _pronto fuimos emboscados por un numeroso grupo de ninjas de la hierba, nos vimos forzados a pelear contra todos ellos… fue una pelea dura, nos triplicaban en número. _

_-__Aún así nos la ingeniamos para acabar con todos, ¿verdad Akamaru?- _preguntó el Inuzuka y un fuerte ladrido se hizo presente por parte del animal.

_-¿Y cómo terminaron aquí?-_ preguntó el anbu con máscara de zorro.

_-Utilizamos una gran cantidad de chakra para acabar con todos, lógicamente nos desmayamos. Pero Hinata-chan se las arregló para traernos hasta acá y mandar una invocación de halcón a Konoha para que nos ayuden-_ contestó un orgulloso Kiba.

En las mejillas de Hinata un tenue sonrojo se hizo presente, mientras que uno de los ninja médico terminaba de vendar la herida de su hombro.

_-No fue nada- _

_-¡Que no fue nada dice!-_ exclamó el Inuzuka_- tú sola te encargaste de cargarnos hasta aquí y de improvisar esta tienda aún estando herida, te debemos la vida Hina-chan-_ le dijo antes de tirarse con cuidado arriba de ella y abrazarla amistosamente.

Hinata rió tímidamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie para juntar las cosas y poder volver a la aldea. Sasuke la ayudó tomándola del brazo y de la cintura para así servirle de apoyo nuevamente. Ella se lo agradeció con una suave sonrisa.

_-Gracias por venir a nuestro rescate, Uchiha-san_- le dijo en tono bajo para que sólo él pueda escucharla.  
_-__Era mi misión-_ le contestó- _la próxima trata de mantener lo que te pido, así como estás no podremos entrenar-__  
__-Me recuperaré pronto para poder volver a pelear con usted- _le dijo con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha emitió algo así como un gruñido y la ayudó a salir del lugar cargándola entre sus brazos para poder saltar fácilmente entre los árboles y volver rápido a la aldea, el anbu con máscara de mono agarró de la misma forma a Kurenai, mientras que los otros dos cargaron en sus espaldas al Aburame y al Inuzuka, siendo seguidos por los ninjas médicos por detrás y Akamaru, que estaba completamente recuperado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oh, Sasuke es un príncipe que la rescató(?, a ella y al resto del equipo con ayuda de los demás anbus ejem.

Ya sé, ya sé que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero no miento cuando digo que de a poco se van alargando xD De hecho, a partir del 7 ya son -por mucho- más largos.

* * *

**Rikodu' No Asuna:** De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic n.n Bienvenida seas xD Y sí, podría decirse que Sasuke siente cierta atracción hacia Hinata :3 Gracias por leer, comentar y ponerlo en tus favoritos!

**Tenshi-hinata: **Tu amenaza me dejó muda, ¿zetzu y kisame?, me harán mierda si me atrapan D: Nono, para evitar que eso pase subí la conti rápido antes de que lo hagan ;). Muchas gracias por leer y poner esta historia en tus favoritos :)

**AkumaChibi03: **Todos sabemos que Hinata es sexy, sólo que no se deja mostrar... aunque sí que lo hace en Road to Ninja ajajaj. Am, Hinata volvió entera... sólo que le falta un cacho de piel en el hombro y la pierna(? xDD Gracias por leer y comentar n.n

**Citlali uchiha: **Owm nena, tus comentarios me hacen feliz TwT, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto enserio, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, me esforzaré para que así sea :'D. Gracias de nuevo!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Hinata es para sorprender, juro por Kami que te sorprenderá mucho en este fic Jajaj, quise enfocarme en el gran cambio que tuvo tras la muerte de su primo y la guerra, así que todavía hay muchas cosas más para que te entretengas con ella x3. Gracias por comentarme Amita, y mucho más por leerme 3

**Cannan: **Amo tus reviews, son tan largos *-* Jajajaja. Sasuke es un pervertido de primera(? Y también creo que la pobre de Karin sufrió bastante, no tiene nombre lo que le hizo, la usó de la forma más vil -y más en mi fic que puse que tenía relaciones con ella xD-, para después intentar deshacerse de ella como si se tratara de un costal de papas. Aún no sé si hacer que hagan aparición el resto del equipo Taka aquí, me suena muy cliché, ya que leí muchos fics que tratan de la vuelta de Sasuke y aparecen ellos... ¿Qué opinas al respecto?  
Por cierto, lo del lemon, eso tampoco sé si ponerlo, supongo que cuando pase el tiempo lo tendré en cuenta es que verás, la relación entre ellos se desarrolla a paso lento, juego mucho con su amistad y el _"amor"_ que aún le tiene Hinata a Naruto en el futuro cercano(?. Gracias por el apoyo constante, espero que haya sido de tu agrado la continuación n.n

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a los que leen pero no comentan, sé que son vagos como yo, pero recuerden que los reviews hacen a un autor feliz de la vida, y un autor contento sube los capítulos más rápido que uno amargado(?).

Aws, ya divagué. Estuve subiendo los capítulos muy rápido, no creen? Eso pasa cuando llevas la mitad de la historia escrita y eres ansioso xDD. Un beso grande para todos :3

_Matta ne!~_


	6. Amistad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Amistad****.**

**.**

**.**

Ni bien regresaron a la aldea, los cuatro ninjas fueron rápidamente llevados al hospital para que puedan descansar y recuperarse del todo. Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de Naruto, y al entrar se encontró con una escena un tanto comprometedora...

Recostada en el escritorio se hallaba la ninja de pelo rosado siendo besada por el actual Hokage. Sasuke aclaró su garganta para hacerles saber que estaba allí. Naruto se separó de su novia quejándose por la intromisión y Sakura se acomodó rápidamente las ropas sonrojada.

_-La misión de rescate salió bien, no hay heridos de gravedad, aún así los cuatro están en el hospital para terminar de recuperarse. _

Naruto asintió y le agradeció entregándole la paga de la semana en un sobre.

_-Ah, lo olvidaba. Éste es el reporte de Kurenai junto con el pergamino que recuperaron, y éste es el mío-_ dijo entregándole dos paquetes y guardando su paga en el bolsillo.

El Hokage firmó los dos reportes luego de leerlos rápidamente y los guardó.

-_Me alegra que todo haya salido bien entonces-_ le dijo con una sonrisa.  
_-No es como si estuvieras muy… preocupado-_ soltó el Uchiha con una media sonrisa al recordar la escena que se encontró al abrir la puerta.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco y Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_-Te lo mereces por besarme aquí-  
-¡Pero Sakura-chan!-_ dijo sollozando.  
_-Hmp, desde aquí se veía que lo __**disfrutabas**_- comentó divertido Sasuke, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
_-¡Cállate!-_ dijo con una vena en la frente y su puño elevado para luego salir del lugar- _Nos vemos luego, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun-_ les dijo con una sonrisa suave al retirarse.

_-¿No tendrá el humor muy cambiante?-_ preguntó luego de unos momentos.

Naruto se había sentado nuevamente en su silla para seguir con el trabajo.

_-Siempre fue así_- contestó restándole importancia- _y así la amo-_ dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió brevemente para luego preguntarle si había alguna otra misión.

-_Nada por el momento, puedes descansar-_ le dijo - _¿Tienes planes para el jueves?-_ le preguntó luego de revisar la agenda.

Sasuke lo miró y le respondió.

_-No quiero ninguna fiesta, si quieres puedes darme un obsequio pero no creas que por eso necesito a mi alrededor unos cuantos hipócritas_- le contestó.

Luego de un _–Amargado_- pronunciado por el Hokage se alejó del lugar.

Tres días después se encontraba entrenando con una ya recuperada Hinata, ambos repartían golpes y patadas. Ella se alejo un poco y le lanzó cinco kunais a la distancia que Sasuke las esquivó con su katana, Hinata activó su byakugan y se acercó nuevamente para atacarlo.

Unas horas después, ambos dieron por finalizada la pelea al recostarse en el pasto con la respiración agitada.

_-Mejoraste un poco, Hyuga_- le dijo ofreciéndole de tomar.

Hinata aceptó y tomó de la botella para luego devolvérsela.

_-Una hace lo que puede-_ contestó- _aunque debo admitir que Uchiha-san es muy fuerte como para que lo pueda vencer-_

Sasuke sonrió llenándose de orgullo.

_-El otro día me encontré con Sakura-san en el hospital-_ le expresó buscando algo dentro de su bolso_- y me comentó que pronto iba a ser su cumpleaños_- dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Uchiha-san!-_ exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke quedó algo sorprendido por el detalle, y tomó entre sus manos el paquete azul marino que le obsequió. Al abrirlo encontró en él una cinta negra con un medallón y el símbolo del clan Uchiha en él.

_-__Yo misma lo pinté, espero que sea de su agrado_- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.  
_-No hacía falta_ - le dijo- _pero gracias de todos modos_- pronunció tratando de ponerse el collar, a lo que Hinata le ofreció su ayuda. Aceptándola, la Hyuga le corrió el cabello y le abrochó la cinta alrededor de su cuello para luego volver a sentarse a su lado.

-_Sasuke, puedes llamarme Sasuke-_ le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió a la vez que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

De esa forma permanecieron un tiempo más disfrutando la compañía del otro, mientras una suave brisa pasaba y les revolvía las ropas, sintiendo que una sincera amistad acababa de formarse entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar, demo tuve ciertos problemas... a decir verdad me enganché viendo Another, conocen ese anime? La cuestión es que el poco tiempo que tengo para usar la computadora lo malgasté mirándolo xD Lo recontra mil recomiendo *-* , si les gusta el gore, el suspenso y las historias de terror, mirenlo, sólo dura doce episodios, vale la pena :3

* * *

Volviendo a lo nuestro... Yeeeei se hicieron amigos ^w^

_Quisiera aclarar algo, mi fic sigue los acontecimientos del Manga **HASTA el tomo 620**. De ahí en adelante me guié por mi imaginación :)._

Bueno, ahora como siempre contesto los review n.n

* * *

**Dark Amy-chan:** Fue un poco romántico que fuera a rescatarla no? Demo fue sólo por su misión xD Sasukito aún no siente nada muy fuerte por ella, apenas si ha comenzado recién su amistad n.n Gracias por leer!

**Tenshi Hinata:** Sasuke es muuy comestible *-* Y sí pues, Neji murió en mi fic... y en el manga también. Por eso puse que nadie leyera esto a menos que siguieran el manga , lo siento si te enteraste por mi . Por otro lado, qué bueno que te guste que sea un romance lento, porque de hecho así lo será por bastante tiempo xDD  
¿Kakashi-sensei me hará cositas malas? Kukuku *-*, no puedo evitar malpensar si de él se trata, con esto del icha icha paradise xD. Sabes? Mis hombres favoritos de naruto son: Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Deidara, Sasori y Darui *-* Asd, ya divagué xD, espero que te haya gustado la conti n.n

**AkumaChibi 03: **Yo también! Espero ansiosa que se estrene con subtítulos para poder ver D:, es que, Kami, promete estar muy buena no? Gracias por leer y comentar n.n

**Gecel87**: Me alegra tanto tener lectores nuevos :) , y que te haya gustado también. Y pues sí, Hinata pudo haber cambiado mucho tras la muerte de su querido primo, demo aún así mantiene su esencia como bien dice Narutín. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y estar al tanto :).

* * *

En dos días subiré la parte I del capítulo 6, es que verán, lo dividí en dos partes porque era MUY largo, y se iban a cansar de leerlo de corrido sin cortes.

Una pista, es sobre cierto festival conocido de japón xD A ver si adivinan cual :3

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios !

Ja nee!


	7. Tanabata parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo dedicado a** Dark Amy-chan**, sé que estás pasando por un momento donde estás muy enojada y triste, demo me gustaría dedicarte este capítulo, quizá de esa forma te saque una sonrisa :)

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Tanabata  
**(Especial parte 1)

**.**

**.**

Recordó a la chica de mirada opalina cuando al masajearse el cuello se topó con la cinta que sostenía el medallón, regalo por su cumpleaños.

El Uchiha se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de la Hyuga, se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Él no era de los que tenían cientos de ellos, de hecho hasta hace unos pocos días los únicos amigos con los que contaba eran el Uzumaki y la Haruno.

Se sentía cómodo a su lado, desde su cumpleaños tomaron la tradición de pasar juntos las tardes para entrenar o simplemente hablar de cosas triviales, a menos que estuvieran de misión foránea, como la que él se encontraba en ese momento.

Estaban en una misión diplomática, debían ir con su señor Feudal para que éste les de unos papeles importantes sobre las nuevas indicaciones en el modo de manejar la economía y fuerza militar de la aldea. Ya habían cumplido con la primer parte y ahora sólo tenían que regresar.

Dirigió su vista al frente y se detuvo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros shinobis, quienes tomaron posición de pelea al notar que un grupo de renegados se acercaban a ellos con la intensión de robarles tan importantes documentos.

Desfundó su katana, activó el Sharingan y con una sonrisa ladina corrió a ellos con sed de sangre. Pelearon por unos momentos, pronto tanto él como sus compañeros terminaron con todos los que se habían interpuesto entre ellos y el camino que tomaban hacia Konoha.

Al llegar se dirigió a la oficina de Naruto y entró sin más, interrumpiendo la pequeña reunión que había dentro. El Uzumaki lo miró y le sonrió.

-_Sasuke-baka, ¿Trajiste los papeles?_

El Uchiha asintió y se acercó, posando su mano en el hombro de cierta peliazul, que se giró en el lugar para darle una cálida sonrisa siendo correspondida por el moreno, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el joven Hokage.

_-Ne, ¿Acaso se llevan bien?-_ preguntó sorprendido.

Hinata asintió tímidamente contándole que se hicieron amigos.

Naruto se alegró y le pidió a Sasuke que le entregue el informe de la misión y los papeles del Feudal.

-_Hokage-sama necesito que me firme pronto los papeles onegai_- le pidió.  
-_Hai, hai. Sólo deja de llamarme así-ttebayo-.__  
__-¿Qué papele_s?- preguntó invadido por la curiosidad el Uchiha.  
-_Hinata-chan se está encargando de la decoración para el festival de Tanabata que es dentro de una semana_- contestó el rubio al firmar unos papeles- _y necesita que autorice algunas cosas... Listo- _pronunció y le entregó la carpeta.

Hinata le agradeció y dirigió su mirada al de ojos oscuros.

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-_ le invitó.

El estómago del recién nombrado hizo un fuerte ruido a modo de respuesta, se despidieron del rubio y empezaron su camino hacia algún puesto de comida.

* * *

_-Así que, Tanabata-_ comentó el poseedor del Sharingan.

Hinata asintió mientras sonreía.

_-Amo ese festival-_ confesó la kunoichi.  
_-¿Qué tiene de especial?-  
-Su historia, es muy bella_- le contestó con simpleza.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa del fondo del local, indicando lo que deseaban consumir a la camarera.

_-Cuéntamela- _exigió luego de unos minutos._  
__-Etto, es la leyenda de Orihime y su amado Hikoboshi_- comenzó la ojiperla.

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente mientras devoraba su comida.

_-Orihime tejía telas para su padre, a él le encantaban. Ella se pasaba todos los días tejiendo, y por eso mismo no podía conocer el amor. Su padre era consciente de que eso deprimía a su hija así que hizo que conociera a un pastor, Hikoboshi. Al poco tiempo se casaron y ambos comenzaron a fallar en sus tareas… -_ terminó de decir mientras comía arroz.

Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su té y le preguntó qué pasó con eso. Hinata algo triste siguió con el relato.

_-Orihime dejó de tejer y Hikoboshi descuidó el ganado._ _Así que se enojó con ellos y los separó, quedando entre ellos el río Amanogawa, de esa forma no podían verse. Luego de un tiempo su padre vio cómo Orihime sufría, y le prometió que si ella terminaba sus trabajos los dejaría verse el séptimo día del séptimo mes solar_-

El Uchiha la miró esperando que prosiga.

-_Sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, ella lloró tanto que pronto una bandada de urracas le ofreció formar un puente con sus alas para que pueda pasar sobre ellos. Orihime y Hikoboshi se unieron nuevamente; al ver lo felices que estaban, los pájaros les prometieron volver todos los años en esa fecha, a menos que lloviese_.

_-¿Qué pasa si llueve?__  
__-Ellos tendrían que esperar hasta el siguiente año para verse_- contestó con una mueca de dolor.  
_-Es sólo una leyenda, Hinata._ _No deberías dejar que te afecte._

Ella no le contestó, sólo siguió comiendo de su tazón.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Aquí el nuevo capítulo, es un especial de dos partes debido a que trata sobre el festival de Tanabata, mi favorito de Japón si me lo preguntan.  
La leyenda es real, aunque existen muchas versiones, la unión de los dos amados es lo que se conmemora. No sé por qué, pero me agrada mucho la historia :3

Juro que la parte dos es **mucho muy más** (?) larga por varias hojas de word xDD

* * *

**Dark Amy-chan**: Espero que te haya gustado la primera parte n.n , la segunda también estará dedicada a vos, ya que bueno, en definitiva es un mismo capítulo xD (y la segunda parte te gustará más por cierta cosa que sucede x3) Gracias por leerme y comentar siempre n_n

**Tenshi Hinata**: Jajajajaj, Uff, me ya me sentía mal porque te hayas enterado por mí xD Es que yo había abandonado Naruto desde la reunión de los Kages donde interrumpió Taka, Tobi y Zetzu, y recién hace poco más de un mes lo empecé de nuevo, y ya me habían spoileado sobre Neji T_T De más está decir que me deprimí y lo empecé de nuevo por él D: En fin, gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :)

**AkumaChibi03: **Aws, me gusta cómo suena "Nita-chan" nunca me habían llamado así *-* . COMO QUE YA LA VISTE? Yo la encontré en Coreano pero no quise verla por no entender nada, asdasdasd. Dime, Sasuke se le insinuó en algún momento a Hinata? Ya que en los avances se ve que es todo un galán y coquetea con todas xD Cuentame D: Espero que te haya gustado esta primera parte del cap n.n

* * *

Gracias por leer ! En unos días subo la parte dos, estén atentas!

_Ja nee!_


	8. Tanabata parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Segunda parte también dedicada a** Dark Amy-chan** :) (sé que te sacaré un par de sonrisas con este capítulo)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Tanabata****  
**(especial parte 2)

**.**

**.**

Luego de pelear un rato en el campo de entrenamiento, Hinata cayó rendida en el césped. Sasuke sonrió y se acostó a su lado.

_-En un rato debo irme_- comentó la ojiperla al recostarse en el pasto.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido le contestó.

_-Creí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos-_

Hinata se giró acomodándose, seguía recostada pero esta vez se sostenía con sus codos, dejando la espalda al cielo.

_-__Surgieron unos improvistos con el festival, y debo arreglarlos__._

Sasuke tomó a la Hyuga y haciendo que esté cerca de él, rodó dejándola debajo. Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos perlas.

_-No te vayas-_ le dijo con un falso puchero.

Hinata rió y le dijo que de verdad debía irse, que el festival dependía en gran parte de ella.

Sasuke suspiró y la dejó libre, saliendo de encima.

_-Conste que lo intenté._

La ojiperla lo miró confusa esperando que se explique.

-_No es que sea egocéntrico, pero cuando tengo una chica debajo de mí y la miro a los ojos, raramente se quiere ir…_

A la Hyuga se le escapó una gran risa y Sasuke la miró extrañado.

_-Yo no soy como las demás, y eres mi__** amigo**__ Sasuke-kun-_ le dijo tocándole el hombro dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke sintió algo en su pecho al escucharle decir eso, pero no le dio importancia.

Hinata se levantó al mismo tiempo que él, y se despidió.

-_Espero verte allí, intento de galán-_ pronunció en tono de burla.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y le dijo que no sueñe en vano.

_-Hai, hai. Recuerda que se usan yukatas-_ le contestó antes de marcharse a grandes saltos.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el trayecto que hizo, y le dio la razón. Hyuga Hinata no era como las demás.

* * *

Ya en su hogar, el Uchiha se recostó en el sillón y se dispuso a leer un libro antiguo de tradicionales ninjutsus. Cuando se dio cuenta, eran las siete de la tarde. Recordó que el festival que su amiga organizó comenzaba formalmente a las nueve. Se levantó de donde estaba, se acomodó la banda ninja en la frente y salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la torre del Hokage.

Cuando llegó se encontró con la Haruno en los pasillos, que también estaba por entrar a la oficina del rubio. Se saludaron con un gesto.

_-¿Qué haces por aquí, Sasuke-kun?-_ le preguntó.  
_-Quería hablar con el dobe, y ya que estás, contigo_- le dijo- _entremos._

Ambos entraron encontrándose con su Hokage batallando con una gran cantidad de documentos en su escritorio.

_-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka, mátenme-_ dijo sollozando.

Sakura se sintió mal por la gran carga que tenía su amado prometido al ser el líder de la aldea.

_-Sé Hokage, decían, será divertido, decían_- se lamentaba el rubio ante ellos- _¡Nadie me avisó que esto era parte del contrato-ttebayo!- _exclamó enojado.

Sasuke avanzó hacia su amigo y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio con una pierna flexionada sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Sakura se acercó y abrazó a Naruto por detrás, dándole un suave masaje en los hombros.

-_Necesito vacaciones-ttebayo-_ dijo alzando su mano hasta tomar la de su prometida, que seguía en su hombro- _Sakura-chan como luna de miel tenemos que irnos a alguna isla-_

_-¡Eso sería genial!-_ exclamó contenta.

Naruto le sonrió, y miró a su mejor amigo, quien los observaba sin emoción alguna.

-_Teme, tú también necesitas vacaciones_-  
_-No gracias, mis vacaciones son las misiones-_ rechazó.

Naruto lloriqueó recordando que su última misión fue hace más de un año, extrañaba la adrenalina que sentía cuando se enfrentaba a los enemigos.

_-Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí?-_ preguntó guardando unas carpetas azules dentro de un cajón.

_-Pues, yo venía a buscarte como todas las noches, me encontré con Sasuke-kun afuera y dijo que quería hablar con los dos-_ explicó la peli-rosa.  
_-Bien, te escuchamos teme-  
-Necesito una… yukata-_ pidió mirando a un costado con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

La joven pareja se sorprendió ante el requerimiento.

* * *

La Hyuga recorría de un lado a otro los puestos del festival, comprobando que estuviera todo en orden.

___-¡Hinata-san!_

La recién llamada se dio vuelta para encontrar a quien la había llamado.

_-Revisamos la provisión de fuegos artificiales y hay suficientes para un espectáculo de quince minutos-_ informó.  
_-Arigato, Kotetsu-san. ¿Qué hay con los arreglos florales cerca de la fuente?  
-Divididos y ordenados-  
-¿Y las ramas de bambú están puestas en cada esquina como ordené?  
-Hai.  
-Bien, entonces ya está todo listo. Iré a mi casa a prepararme, Arigato de nuevo Kotetsu-san_- agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-_No fue nada, Hinata-san_- anunció el ninja antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Hinata dio un último vistazo al lugar, sonriendo orgullosa de su trabajo. Todo estaba perfecto, incluso los artesanos ya estaban en sus puestos acomodando la mercancía.

A grandes saltos sobre los tejados se adentró a los dominios de su clan, a paso apurado entró a su hogar y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Sacó del armario una yukata de color lila, con un simple bordeado de pequeñas flores de lavanda. El obi era de un color violeta oscuro. Se agachó para buscar debajo de su cama las sandalias tradicionales y las dejó a un lado. Ya con todo preparado se dio un rápido baño.

Al salir con la toalla aún puesta, se aproximó al espejo y observó su reflejo. Tomó su estuche y comenzó con la labor de maquillarse. Una fina capa de base clara para tapar sus ojeras, un poco de delineador y rímel para los ojos, y finalizó pasándose un labial rosa pálido sobre su boca. El maquillaje que se había puesto era de look natural, nada informal.

Agarró su peine y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, para luego atarse la parte de arriba con una peineta, dejando parte de su cabello suelto por detrás y dos mechones adelante.

Ya concluido el trabajo se vistió apresurándose al notar la hora, el festival daría comienzo en media hora y ella debía estar presente. Bajó las escaleras y en el vestíbulo se encontró con su padre y hermana, quienes ya estaban arreglados para asistir. Hiashi vestía con una yukata negra con obi gris oscuro, mientras que Hanabi vestía una rosa claro con obi crema.

Les sonrió y sólo la pequeña le devolvió el gesto. Su padre avisó que debían partir pronto para no llegar tarde.

Cuando llegaron los Hyuga, todo el clan se había quedado asombrado con la organización y decoración. Los puestos estaban ubicados estratégicamente sobre un camino hecho de piedras, habían muchos arreglos de flores alrededor, varios árboles de bambú esperando ser llenados de notas, y todo estaba bien iluminado por las farolas multicolores.

Hiashi aprobó a su hija mayor, diciéndole que hizo un buen trabajo. Hinata sólo le dio una gran sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Pronto las personas comenzaron a llegar al festival, recorriendo los puestos de artesanos, tratando de ganar premios en los de juegos, y probando en los puestos de comida.

Pequeños niños corrían alrededor riéndose, parejas de la mano recorrían el camino de piedra hasta llegar a la fuente y observar maravillados los arreglos florales. Amigos apresuraban el paso para colgar sus deseos.

Hinata se separó de su familia argumentando que debía controlar un poco la situación en los puestos, cerciorarse de que todo estaba bajo control. Así comenzó a caminar pasando sobre las personas y a lo lejos divisó a su grupo de amigos, quienes la saludaban alegremente para luego felicitarla por el trabajo realizado.

Ella estaba feliz de que todos la estuvieran pasando bien, después de todo el gran esfuerzo que había puesto durante el mes se vio recompensado en la sonrisa de los aldeanos y amigos.

Se dejó arrastrar por un Kiba que decía estar ansioso por probar la comida de los puestos, Shino los siguió por detrás. Observó cómo su amigo devoraba con facilidad una varilla de Kushiyaki(1), mientras que Shino pedía Onigiri(2) del puesto continuo.

Hinata consideraba seriamente la idea de ir por un Kakigöri(3) de fresa cuando un apretón en su hombro la sobresaltó, girando se encontró con tres de sus amigos: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto estaba vestido con una yukata naranja de obi azul, y llevaba puesto su sombrero de Hokage. Sakura vestía con una yukata verde claro, el obi del mismo color. Por último Sasuke vestía con una de color azul marino, y un obi azul cielo.

La Hyuga les sonrió y se alegró de verlos allí, al hablar unos segundos, Naruto quiso ir al puesto de Teriyaki(4) por un suculento plato de comida y su prometida lo acompañó.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar junto a Hinata hasta llegar a la fuente, donde se sentaron en un banco mientras hablaban tranquilamente.

A lo lejos una melodía era cantada por el grupo de música:

_Sasa no ha sara-sara / las hojas de bambú susurran __  
__nokiba ni yureru. / meciéndose en el alero del tejado__  
__Ohoshi-sama kirakira, / las estrellas brillan__  
__kingin sunago. / En los granos de arena dorados y plateados__  
__Goshiki no tanzaku, / las tiras de papel de cinco colores__  
__watashi ga kaita. / Ya las he escrito__  
__Ohoshi-sama kirakira, / las estrellas brillan__  
__sora kara miteiru. / Nos miran desde el cielo._

Hinata tarareó el tema y recordó que ella aún no había escrito su deseo. Miró a su amigo al lado y le pidió que la acompañe.

Ambos caminaron hasta una de las plantas, la Hyuga alargó su mano y de un cesto que estaba ubicado al lado sacó dos papeles y dos lápices. Ella misma se había encargado que al lado de cada planta estén los contenedores para que nadie se prive de escribir sus deseos.

Sasuke la observaba confuso, sin saber qué hacer.

_-Es tradición escribir sobre un papel algún deseo que tengas, y colgarlo sobre la planta-_ le explicó- _Así_- dijo luego de escribir, doblar el papel y atarlo en una de las ramas.

Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo, cuando el Inuzuka a lo lejos le gritó a su amiga que lo acompañe a elegir un juguete nuevo para Akamaru. Ella se despidió de él prometiéndole volver pronto.

El Uchiha, invadido de curiosidad, abrió el papel amarillo que la Hyuga había colgado segundos atrás, y leyó lo que decía: _**Alguien que me ame –Hyuga Hinata**__._

Suspiró para luego tachar lo que él había escrito sobre su rosado papel y cambiar el deseo: _**Alguien que la haga feliz – Uchiha Sasuke**_, yacía escrito en aquel trozo de papel que fue enganchado al lado del de la ojiperla.

Subió la vista al escuchar los fuegos artificiales, y los miró unos minutos antes de dirigirse al puesto de comida donde se encontraban sus amigos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! Ésta fue la parte dos del especial, vieron? me salió más extenso que el resto de los episodios x) La verdad es que a partir de éste los empecé a escribir más o menos del mismo largo

**(1)Kushiyaki:** brochetas de carne y verdura.  
**(2)Onigiri:** bolas de arroz.  
**(3)Kakigöri:** hielo picado con jugo de frutas que le da sabor.  
**(4)Teriyaki:** carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha, a la parrilla o fritos en sartén glaseado con salsa de soja endulzada.

QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, por más que parezca que ya van a ser pareja o algo, no es nada más lejano que la realidad xD, no se ilusionen(?) Como verán, Sasuke quiere que Hinata sea feliz, porque es su amiga ^/^

* * *

**Mangetsu Hyuga: **Gracias por leer y comentar n.n ! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero verte más seguido por estos lares(? Jajaj

**Larareshiram97: **Omg, nunca tuve un lector masculino, es todo un honor! Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar n.n espero que éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)

**Bee Hyuga:** Gracias por leerme y comentar :D , y disculpa lo de los capítulos cortos, pero hay veces en que sólo quieres explicar algo determinado en un episodio y cuando ya está no le puedes agregar más, porque lo tenés pensado para el siguiente... eso me pasa a mí e.e

**Dark Amy-chan**: De nada amy, sabes que siempre podés contar conmigo para lo que necesites, soy tu más fiel fan :) Espero de corazón que todo se solucione pronto, y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo :D. Por cierto aún no vi esa película que mencionas, busqué información del festival por Internet jajaj :3

**Tenshi Hinata**: Lo amas? Yo también! Se me hace tan bonito *-* Espero te haya gustado la continuación :) Pd: lo de las demás parejas, digamos que dentro de unos... hm, cuatro capítulos o así incluyo un par de parejas más, pero como secundarias e incluso terciarias, no hacen demasiada aparición.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, realmente espero que les haya agradado la continuación.


	9. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante ésta historia es mía :B

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Regalo**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha caminaba por la aldea con varias bolsas en la mano, ese día le tocaba hacer la compra mensual de víveres. Con la frente en alto, no se inmutaba por las caras de odio dirigidas hacia su persona.

En su camino hasta el siguiente puesto de verduras; chocó con un pequeño niño de pelo oscuro y ojos celestes cielo, éste le rió apenado y le pidió disculpas. Sasuke no contestó, pero vio con molestia cómo su madre rápidamente lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba lejos de él.

-_No debes acercarte al traidor_- escuchó salir de sus labios a varios metros de él.

Apretó sus puños mientras el mal humor comenzaba a hacerse presente. Estaba teniendo un no tan mal día, y ya _alguien_ tenía que arruinarlo.

Se dio vuelta aún con las bolsas en la mano y gritó.

_-__Éste __**traidor **__derrotó a varios criminales por el bien de su asquerosa vida y la de ésta aldea, así que mida sus palabras para conmigo._

La mujer poca importancia le dio al comentario y siguió caminando con su hijo aún agarrado, el pequeño se dio vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, al menos a él le habían llegado sus palabras.

Retomando su destino, caminó evitando las miradas de ahora desconcierto. No es del todo normal que en una tranquila aldea alguien grite a mitad de la mañana, y menos si esa persona era nada más que el solitario y temido Uchiha Sasuke.

_**"Yo sigo siendo, Itachi Uchiha de la Hoja"**_, aquellas palabras le vinieron a la mente. Estúpido Itachi, seguía sin entender el por qué su hermano era tan fiel a la condenada aldea del demonio.

Eligió los mejores tomates que había en el cajón, y los metió en una bolsa antes de pasárselo al comerciante para que los pese.

_-Serían 15 ryos señor- _le dijo amablemente.

Uchiha pagó recibiendo un agradecimiento y se retiró del local.

A lo lejos, vio a cierta peliazul acompañada de sus compañeros de equipo, Aburame e Inuzuka. Ella levantó la mirada y al notarlo a unos metros le sonrió al saludarlo con un gesto en la mano.

El ex desertor le devolvió el gesto pero con su cabeza, dispuesto a seguir en su tarde de compras.

_**-Creo que si hay personas que valen la pena en este estúpido pueblo, entre las pocas estarían Naruto y Hinata**_- pensó al mirar distraído la vidriera de un local.

Su vista se posó en un maniquí de una mano lleno de diferentes anillos, no eran esos los que le llamaron la atención, sino la pequeña pulsera que colgaba de la muñeca.

Casi sin pensarlo, entró al local sintiendo el ruido de las campanas al pasar por la puerta.

La vendedora lo miró preguntándole si necesitaba algo, y él pidió que le mostrase la pulsera que estaba en la vidriera.

Cumpliendo con su pedido, la muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello violeta se lo mostró.

Era una cadena plateada con pequeñas piedras azules y violetas incrustadas en ella, le gustó. Se imaginó a la chica de ojos perlas luciéndola contenta. Hace algún tiempo creyó necesario devolverle el gesto que tuvo con su regalo de cumpleaños, por lo que al ver aquella pulsera de inmediato supo que era lo que estaba buscando.

Sin reparar en el hecho de que era algo costoso, la compró y se dirigió a su casa a descansar el resto de la mañana y hacerse el almuerzo.

* * *

Quedaron en encontrarse aquella tarde en el campo de entrenamiento 14, ya que ése era el que el equipo de Hinata tenía reservado para ellos, y tanto el chico perro como el de los insectos habían partido aquella mañana a una misión a Kumogakure; siendo requeridos por parte del mismo Raikage para que cumplan con cierta tarea clasificada como secreta, aquella misión iba a durar cerca de dos semanas.

Desde la 4ta guerra y como parte de la Alianza Shinobi, las aldeas podían requerir los servicios de otros ninjas, así fue como Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure y Kirigakure mantuvieron los lazos de amistad y compañerismo formados en la última gran guerra.

Aunque las cinco grandes aldeas lograron estabilizar la paz, no fue así con las pequeñas naciones de otros países, tales como la aldea oculta entre la hierba, la aldea oculta entre las piedras, la aldea oculta del humo y la oculta de la estrella.

No obstante, cada pequeña aldea de ellas tiene lazos con alguna de las otras naciones, así como la aldea oculta entre las cascadas mantiene buena relación con Konohagakure, y la aldea escondida entre las piedras con Iwagakure. Por lo que cuando había conflictos entre las aldeas menores siempre se trataba de solucionar mediante palabras entre Kages sin la necesidad de llegar a grandes peleas.

Aun así existían ninjas renegados merodeando los bosques, por lo mismo nunca faltaban los problemas y enfrentamientos durante las misiones.

Tras casi tres horas de duro entrenamiento, esquivó una patada y en respuesta contra-atacó propinándole un codazo en el estómago, que hizo que la Hyuga se quede sin aire por unos momentos.

-_Suficiente_- dijo dando por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento de ese día.

-_Iie, puedo seguir- exclamó abrazándose el estómago con ambos brazos._

_-He dicho que terminamos por hoy_-

Hinata suspiró resignada, si bien habían pasado tres horas practicando taijutsu aún sentía que tenía energía para al menos unas dos horas más. Pero sabía que al Uchiha no era fácil hacerle frente, así que optó por dejarse caer sentada al césped.

El de ojos ónix se alejó unos metros de ella buscando algo en su mochila, al dar con su objetivo se giró y se acercó unos pasos.

_-¡Piensa rápido!- _le gritó antes de tirarle una caja.

Con reflejos dignos de una kunoichi de su clase, Hinata atrapó con la mano derecha aquella pequeña caja sin siquiera mover su cabeza de lado.

Extrañada, abrió la caja encontrándose con la pequeña pulsera. Levantó su mirar hacia donde estaba su amigo preguntándole sin palabras qué significaba eso.

-_Tan solo... úsalo_- exigió antes de irse rápidamente del lugar.

Hinata estaba sorprendida con el detalle, nunca antes le habían regalado joyería, y menos de aquella manera tan... ¿grosera?

No, no era grosera. Era la forma de ser de Sasuke. Debía estar acostumbrada a él, después de todo los últimos dos meses estuvieron casi todos los días juntos. Uchiha Sasuke no es una persona muy abierta, y mucho menos a la hora de regalar algo.

Sonrió contenta al ponerse su nueva pulsera en la muñeca izquierda, era sencillamente hermosa.

_-Arigato, Sasuke-kun_- pronunció al viento.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Quería pedir disculpas por tardar más que de costumbre, demo estaba en un aprieto mental(? Verán, originalmente en la historia éste capítulo no existía, sino que se desarrollaba otra cosa que pasará en el siguiente, y no estaba segura de incluir otro episodio antes que el que le seguía originalmente a Tanabata, aún así los últimos días trabajé en éste, y luego del visto bueno de una persona muy importante para mí me decidí en incluirlo :)

Espero que les haya gustado !

* * *

**Dark Amy-chan**: De nada amita, me algra que te haya gustado el capítulo :3

**Larareshiram97**: me haces sonrojar ./. gracias jajajaj :)

**Alison Love**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, adoro cuando nuevas personas empiezan mis historias n.n Si te interesa, tengo dos SasuHina más en mi perfil, uno de hace poco tiempo llamado Negros o Perlados, que es un one-shot, y otro un poco más viejo que se llama Bombitas de Agua, y es un drabble-viñeta universo alterno xD. En fin, gracias por el follow!

**Mangetsu Hyuga**: Sí, a mí también me pareció tierno de hecho, por eso cuando escribí la escena lo hice con una sonrisa xDD Gracias por leer!

**Tenshi Hinata**: Ay, sos muy linda n/n , muchísimas gracias por decir que mi historia está buena XD , temía que cayera en el cliché, demo gracias !

**AkumaChibi03**: Extrañé tu review en el otro capítulo T_T (?, na ya , te perdono jajajaj. Adivina, me vi Road to Ninja! En español, Dios, No sé si es mi alma fujoshi tomando vida o qué, pero Menma es la perfecta combinación de Sasuke y Naruto jajajaja

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar :) O simplemente leer xD**

_Ja nee!_


	10. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Confesiones**

**.**

**.**

_-Vamos, contesta-_ se impacientó.

Hinata lo miraba dudosa, aún no entendía muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta.

_-No lo volveré a repetir_- pronunció decidido.

La heredera finalmente **creyó** entender de qué se trataba y se rió de la situación, Sasuke tenía una vena marcada en la frente, claramente ofendido.

_-No es gracioso, Hyuga.  
-Claro que lo es, Uchiha._

Casi instantáneamente, comenzaron un duelo de miradas que la kunoichi perdió rápidamente, no podía evitar mirarlo sin reírse.

_-¿Y bien?-_ preguntó ya cabreado por el momento pasado.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y finalmente le contestó.

_-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-_

El último Uchiha asintió.

_-Bien, el tesoro está en…_ - Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor y se tiró al suelo para imitar tener convulsiones y finalmente morir.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la acción que su amiga había hecho.

_-Baka_- exclamó.

Hinata se levanto y fingió un enojo.

_-Con que baka eh, ahora no te diré nada_- le dijo enseñándole el dedo medio y sacando su lengua en un infantil movimiento.

El Uchiha, ya sin paciencia, le pidió que por favor le conteste su pregunta. Hinata lo miró a los ojos, y luego de unos segundos habló.

-_Sí._

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en el jardín de su casa, tirando varias shurikens a diferentes puntos del lugar, para luego encenderlas con su katon.

Era algo aburrido y tedioso, pero hacía rato que no practicaba sus ninjutsus y temió perder la capacidad de utilizarlos rápidamente.

Quiso pegarse a sí mismo cuando tardó más de cinco segundos en recordar la posición de manos para realizar un Jutsu de reemplazo, el típico en que cambian de lugar con un tronco. Hacía tiempo que no los usaba pero en el mundo ninja nunca se sabe, y aquella tardanza pudo haberle cobrado la vida, exageró.

Dando por finalizado su entrenamiento, entró para darse una ducha. Mientras dejaba que el agua barriera con el sudor, recordó la charla que tuvo esa mañana con cierta chica de ojos de luna.

Le preguntó si aún sentía algo por el rubio, Hinata rió pensando que era una escena de celos, acostumbrada a las que solía hacerle Kiba unos años atrás. Por alguna razón, sus amigos la tomaban como si fuese su pequeña hermana, y la protegían más de la cuenta. Trató de safar de la pregunta haciendo una broma; sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta del semblante frio del Uchiha, le contestó.

Sasuke estaba preocupado de que ella siguiera amando al actual Hokage, ya que éste no tenía intenciones con ella. Creía que ella se merecía algo mejor, _alguien_ mejor. Después de todo, estaban a dos meses de la boda Uzumaki-Haruno. No era sano que ella amase a un hombre casado.

No había caso, se transformó en un hombre cursi que se preocupaba por sus amistades. Y todo por la culpa del rubio. Como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, al salir de la ducha y dirigirse a la sala de estar, un pequeño sapo rojo lo esperaba. _**Una invocación del dobe-**_ pensó.

El animal le entregó una carta y se perdió en una nube de humo. Uchiha abrió el sobre que contenía su nombre y se encontró con un papel rosa claro en el que se leía:

_~Las flores de cerezo se elevan majestuosamente sobre los remolinos de viento~_

_Usted ha sido cordialmente invitado al momento en que nuestras vidas finalmente quedarán entrelazadas hasta la eternidad, con gran alegría lo esperamos en nuestra unión de matrimonio que será el día 23 de Octubre a las 17hs, en el jardín del hogar de la familia Haruno (Calle Kunai 373)._

_Contamos con su presencia,  
Hokage de la Hoja, Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura._

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención, nadie se acercaba a los dominios Uchiha, no desde_ aquel_ día.

Así que, sorprendido, se acercó y abrió, encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos azules que él conocía bien. La muchacha levantó su rostro y él lo vio cubierto de lágrimas, sosteniendo en su puño derecho su propia –y casi destruida- invitación.

_-Me invitó, a pesar de todo me invitó-_ sollozó dejándose caer al piso.

Sasuke la elevó tomándola de los brazos y obligándola a verlo a la cara.

_-Todo estará bien, Hinata-  
-¡No, no, no, no!__-_ decía gritando y llorando la kunoichi.

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se adentraran a su casa, después de todo aún seguían en la puerta. Ella se sentó en el sofá y él le sirvió algo de té, aún se notaba consternada por los hechos.

_-Tú sabías que él se iba a casar-  
-Pero no que se atrevería a invitarme, no después de lo que pasamos-_

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con que fue algo cruel, pero no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que ella acostase su cabeza en sus piernas, y acarició suavemente sus cabellos dándole ánimo.

_-Una vez mi madre me dijo que el verdadero amor, nunca te hace derramar lágrimas de tristeza__-_ pronunció tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Hinata hizo caso omiso.

_-Duele, duele aquí_- dijo ella señalándose el pecho después de unos segundos de silencio.

Uchiha le limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

Hinata hipó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, sintiendo las caricias del pelinegro en su cabello.

_-__Él ni siquiera respondió mi confesión, y aún así todavía siento que lo amo_- largó luego de unos momentos.

Minutos después, Hinata quedó profundamente dormida. Sasuke miraba el rostro triste de ella aún en sueños, y tuvo un recuerdo vago de la muchacha llorando aquella tarde en el lago. Un sentimiento repentino le cruzó el pecho, **nunca más** quería verla en ese estado.

_-Yo te haré feliz, Hinata-_ le prometió antes de levantarse con cuidado de no despertarla y taparla con una manta cercana.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tengo la inmensa necesidad de explicar algo, eso de _"Las flores de cerezo se elevan majestuosamente sobre los remolinos de viento",_ por si alguien no lo entendió, resulta que Sakura es el nombre de los árboles de cerezo, ella vendría a ser las flores, y lo de remolinos de viento, hace hincapié en que el rasengan es justamente eso, un remolino de viento… Esto significa que Sakura puede volar sólo estando cerca de Naruto (entiéndase volar como ser feliz). No sé si queda romántico pero mezclé las dos cosas para darle una frase "tierna" y original(? a la invitación de su boda :D.

...

Eeeeei ! Llegamos a la parte dónde el Summary tiene sentido =D.

* * *

**Sasuhinafan por siempre**: graaaacias n.n

**Tenshi Hinata**: jajajajja, la gente siempre juzga, sino mira lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre de Naruto, y eso que él sí que no tuvo ninguna culpa de que le dejen el zorro dentro u.u Es como si los aldeanos fueran hipócritas, porque ahora lo tratan de bien e.e , en fin, gracias por comentar :)

**AkumaChibi03**: Ah, ah, de eso no consta nadie, cómo saber que me decís la verdad? (?) Ok ya no hay problemas jajaja. El link? Te lo mando por mp ;) Gracias por leer y comentar =3 Pd: Menma es perfecto para ser hijo de ellos xD

**Gecel87**: No hay problemas, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar n_n

**Citatli Uchiha**: nena! Creí que te tragó la tierra! Muchas gracias por esas palabras lindas n.n , espero de corazón que esta historia te siga gustando :)

**Larareshiram97**: Yo también creí que algo así pasaría con la guerra, después de todo hasta varios ninja de diferentes aldeas lograron hacer un buen equipo shinobi como lo hemos visto. Y sí jajaja me sonrojo fácil con los halagos ^^

**Alison love**: Gracias por leer y comentar ! Y sí, a la manera de Sasuke, bien haz dicho jajajajaj.

* * *

Eternamente agradecida con ustedes chicos, gracias por sacarme sonrisas con sus lindos comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n

Hasta la próxima,

_Ja nee!_


	11. Intentaré

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Intentaré****.  
**_(Especial, narrado por Sasuke)_

**.**

**.**

Llegó a mi casa llorando porque él se iba a casar y osó invitarla. Estaba tan frágil y vulnerable, que costaba creer que era una kunoichi de cuidado.

Quise darle palabras de apoyo, animarla. Nunca fui bueno con los sentimientos, aún así di mi mejor esfuerzo en hacerle entender que la vida sigue, que no se puede tirar todo abajo porque alguien no quiera darle amor.

Se quedó dormida en mi sofá, y juré hacerla feliz. Es que por un instante, llegué a odiar nuevamente a mi único amigo por ponerla en ese estado. No soportaba verla así, tan… ida. No sé cómo podría cumplirlo, pero lo intentaré. No quiero volver a verla derramar una sola lágrima de dolor por él, no se lo merece. Nadie merece sus lágrimas, _con la amiga de Sasuke Uchiha _**nadie** _se mete_.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la dejé descansar y escribí en una nota que no tardaba en regresar, que debía arreglar unos asuntos.

Me dirigí a la torre del Hokage, al entrar lo vi terminando de darle indicaciones a unos ninjas para que estos se fueran rápidamente a su misión. Al estar ya desocupado me miró a los ojos y me preguntó si necesitaba algo con una sonrisa.

_-La invitaste- _

Naruto abandonó el gesto y rascándose la cabeza, me contestó.

_-No podía simplemente no invitarla, Sakura-chan la considera su amiga, y yo también-_

Me acerqué a él y le dije que Hinata lo seguía amando, que estaba mal de su parte invitarla a su boda sabiendo los sentimientos de ella. Me dijo que él ya no podía hacer nada, por mi parte insistí en que debía darle un fin a ello, que hablase como corresponde con ella.

_-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, teme?  
-Ella es mi __**amiga**__, tú me enseñaste que debo __**proteger**__ a mis amigos, y tú le haces __**daño**__._

Naruto me miró y me exigió que me vaya de su oficina, que tenía trabajo pendiente. Sé de sobra que no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

Lo agarré de la ropa y lo miré fijamente con el Sharingan activado, le dije que las cosas no se quedarían así, que ella no merecía sufrir de ese modo.

Me alejé rápidamente para volver a mi casa, donde ella estaba. Al entrar, dirigí mi vista hacia el sofá pero no la encontré allí. Agudicé mis sentidos y sentí su chakra en el baño.

Ella salió y me miró con sus ojos hinchados, yo me acerqué y la abracé.

-_Sasuke-kun-_ noté que estaba sorprendida.

Simplemente me acerqué a su oído y pronuncié:

_-Haré que seas feliz- _

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos de luna, para luego agradecerme.

-_Para eso están los amigos-_ le contesté.

El resto del día lo pasamos juntos en mi hogar, no quería volver a su casa y por mí no había problema en que se quede. Se sentía bien estar con alguien más, hace ya mucho tiempo que este lugar se sentía frío, pero con su presencia se volvió más cálido.

Preparó algo de comer, eran tomates rellenos de arroz, no recordaba haberle dicho que me gustaban pero aún así parecía muy segura al prepararlos, como si supiera que era mi comida favorita.

Me contó que el rubio significa mucho para ella, que de niños él la defendió de otros chicos que te molestaban. Además de que siempre le había dado los ánimos para seguir luchando y que nunca se rindiera, aunque éstos no siempre eran dichos literalmente para su persona. Me di cuenta de que Naruto inspiraba a muchas personas.

Que cuando tomó el valor suficiente como para declarársele y dar la vida por él, no esperaba que él le conteste allí, no en el campo de batalla. Pero que ella esperaba en el fondo de su alma que en algún momento, él se acercara a hablar. Para corresponderla y que sean felices juntos.

Que sus esperanzas aumentaron cuando se tomaron de la mano para enfrentarse a Obito, pero pronto todo quedó en el olvido cuando terminó la guerra y regresaron. Que él ya ni siquiera se acercaba a saludarla bien.

Y aún así, lo siguió amando. _Lo sigue amando_.

Eso **me molesta**, no logro hacerle entender que hay miles de hombres en el planeta, y que cualquiera mataría por estar con ella. Le dije que era muy atractiva, que su carácter era tímido pero que cuando entraba en confianza demostraba ser una chica realmente abierta y amable. Además de una excelente kunoichi.

Ella se sonrojó un poco al escuchar lo que pensaba. Y debo admitirlo, en mi rostro también apareció un ligero tono rosa, no ando por la vida diciendo lo que siento, al menos no de forma tan cursi.

Me pidió si por esos días se podía quedar, que no estaba de ánimo para volver a su hogar. Aquello me sorprendió un poco pero no dudé en aceptar cuando vi que sus ojos batallaban por no llorar de nuevo.

Escribió unas palabras en un pergamino e invocó a una pequeña ave para que se lo lleve a su hermana, seguramente mintió diciendo que se iba de misión por unos días.

Dejé que se quede con mi cuarto, y yo preparé el sofá para dormir en él. Ya en la mañana me fijaría si las otras habitaciones de la mansión estaban aptas para ser usadas. Después de todo, desde mi vuelta no usé más que mi cuarto, cocina, baño y living.

Le di ropas viejas mías para que las use de dormir, ya de noche decidí ir a ver si se encontraba bien así que me dirigí al cuarto. Toqué la puerta y al no recibir respuesta alguna entré.

La vi. Vestía con una remera negra con el símbolo de mi clan en la espalda, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos desnudos. Ella estaba profundamente dormida en mi cama, en una posición tan endemoniadamente sexy que hizo que me cuestione nuestra amistad. Sin hacer ruido salí nuevamente del lugar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente me recibió con un fuerte olor a café, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, donde la vi preparando tostadas aún vistiendo mi remera.

Obedeciendo a mis instintos, me posicioné detrás de ella y me pegué a su cuerpo, parecía que la estaba abrazando pero en realidad estiraba el brazo para agarrar la taza de café que estaba frente suyo.

Cuando me aparté para sentarme en la mesa, se dio vuelta y me saludó. Yo sólo moví la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

Se sentó frente a mí, y me agradeció de nuevo el poder quedarse. Le pregunté si se sentía mejor.

_-Iie, aún duele- __  
__-Sabes que te puedes quedar el tiempo que gustes aquí-_

Hinata me sonrió entonces de forma sincera.

-_Es raro que seamos amigos-  
-¿Por qué?__-  
__-De todas las personas en el mundo, nunca creí que tú lo fueras, y mucho menos estar aquí en esta situación- _

Asentí, es raro. Nuestra relación de amistad empezó a raíz de la misión que hicimos y el tiempo que pasamos juntos luego, pero no fue real hasta pasado mi cumpleaños. Inconscientemente apreté el collar que me habías regalado, que desde aquel día no me lo quito.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sinceramente creo que quedó algo raro el episodio, por eso mismo me gustaría saber sus opiniones, el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Hinata sobre los últimos hechos y luego vuelvo con la tercera persona.

Quizá algunos encuentren raro el cambio de personalidades, pero a lo largo de la historia quise hacerles notar que Sasuke cambió mucho gracias a Naruto, y Hinata tras la muerte de Neji...

Sí, él sigue siendo algo frío y tonto en cuanto a sentimientos, pero ahora realmente se nota que se preocupa más en sus amigos. Y ella definitivamente sigue siendo de lágrimas fáciles, pero ahí está, tratando de salir adelante ^^

* * *

**AkumaChibi03**: Oh sí, habrá boda dentro de unos mm, creo que cuatro episodios más xD Jajaaj, la actuación se me ocurrió por una propaganda de la televisión, gracias por leer ^^

**Nakamura' No Asuna**: Jajajaj muchísimas gracias por leer ^^

**TenshiHinata**: Ne, que yo también los odio xD Graacias por comentar siempre =3

**Hanako-chan95**: Gracias! Y bienvenida seas !

**Citatli Uchiha**: Embarazo? tú estás? omg, no lo sabía. Me alegro que estés bien nena, y felicidades por el pequeño retoño que crece dentro tuyo ='3 . Y si cariño, nadie te quita el puesto ^^

**Mangetsu Hyuga**; Gracias ^^ Espero te haya gustado la conti!

**Larareshiram97**: Te gustó la conti? espero que si ^^U

**Yuki Jonico**: Jajajajaj, me hiciste reír con lo de bobalicon xDD Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ Bienvenida!

**Dark Amy-chan**: Qué andas jugando si se puede saber? Jajajaj, gracias amita por leer !

**Alison Love:** Guau, muchas gracias ^^ Fuiste la única que me comentó lo de la invitación, me agrada que te haya gustado :) , y la boda como dije antes, viene dentro de cuatro episodios más o menos, no recuerdo bien jajaj :) Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

Oficialmente, el capítulo anterior fue el que tuvo más reviews, me hacen tan feliz T^T

De corazón espero que les haya gustado la continuación!

_Matta nee!_


	12. Eternamente Agradecida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Eternamente agradecida**  
_(Especial, narrado por Hinata)_

**.**

**.**

Me duele. Creí que ya había superado el tema, que por él sólo iba a sentir un profundo cariño pero después de recibir la invitación el mundo se me vino abajo.

Todos los sentimientos que creí haber olvidado surgieron nuevamente, el corazón me duele. No sabía qué hacer, cuando me llegó la carta me encontraba entrenando en solitario. Internamente agradecí que sean entregadas por medio de invocaciones, porque no sé qué hubiera pasado si ellos las hubieran entregado en persona.

Al leer lo que decía, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. ¿Cuánto tiempo de mi vida malgasté imaginando nuestras propias invitaciones de boda? "_Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuga Hinata tienen el honor de invitarte (...) "_

De mis ojos caían grandes lágrimas, hace ya un tiempo que no lloraba. Y sin embargo así me encontraba. Necesitaba ir con alguien, alguien que me escuche y entienda. Por mi mente pasaron mis amigos, Kiba y Shino, pero deseché la idea recordando que les había dicho que ya había superado a Naruto, _gran_ _**mentira**_. Además, ellos estaban de misión...

Lo recordé, mi más reciente amigo. Lo busqué entre todas las personas de la aldea, no conocía su hogar. Salté tejados rápidamente tratando de encontrar su chakra, con el byakugan activado no fue muy difícil.

Toqué su puerta fuertemente, a los segundos abrió sorprendido. Me dejé caer ante él, no soportaba más mi dolor. Sigo sin soportarlo.

Me levantó, trató de darme apoyo. Dirigió unas palabras hacia mí. ¿_El verdadero amor no te hace llorar de dolor? _¿Qué sabía él de eso? Naruto es el amor de mi vida, mi corazón parecía estar sangrando de todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-_Duele, duele aquí-_ le dije señalando mi pecho.

No me respondió, sólo siguió dándome caricias en el cabello. _¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a esa posición? _Se lo agradecía, estaba haciendo más que lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho. Sabía de sobra que no era alguien muy afectuoso, y sin embargo ahí estaba para mí.

_-__Él ni siquiera respondió mi confesión, y aún así todavía siento que lo amo_-

Sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormida. Al despertar noté que él ya no estaba, no obstante dejó una nota diciendo que pronto volvería. Me levanté para dirigirme al baño; necesitaba lavarme la cara con agua fría, al salir lo encontré en el pasillo. Sin decir nada me abrazó. Era extraño pero se sentía bien, necesitaba un abrazo aunque nunca pensé que lo iba a recibir de él.

Lo que luego me dijo, me dejó helada. No sé si fue el hecho de que me haya hablado cerca del oído, quizá fue simplemente la frase, o lo que traía por detrás esas simples palabras.

_-Haré que seas feliz- _

Dieciséis letras que bastaron para llenarme de esperanza. Dijo que eso hacían los amigos, apoyarse entre sí. Le sonreí.

Pronto me vi obligada a contarte el origen de mis sentimientos, todo lo que pasé con él. Me miró intensamente, como queriendo decir algo. Le pregunté qué opinaba.

_-Eres una muy buena persona, hay miles de chicos en el mundo que matarían por estar contigo. Eres atractiva, algo tímida pero cuando entras en confianza te conviertes en alguien muy abierta y sincera. Sumando a todo eso, eres una excelente kunoichi._

No pude evitar sonrojarme, nadie nunca antes me había dicho esas cosas. Noté que él también lo había hecho, de seguro le costó mucho pronunciar aquellas palabras.

No quería volver a mi casa, no en ese estado. Sólo con él me sentía _algo_ mejor. El volver implicaría que Hanabi me encuentre e indague lo que estuviese pasando.

Con dolor le pregunté si podía quedarme unos días allí, a los segundos respondió que no tenía problema. Invoqué un águila mensajera y le indiqué que le entregue un pergamino a mi hermana, en él mentí diciendo que había surgido una misión y que partiría de inmediato.

Sasuke me ofreció su habitación y me dio algunas ropas viejas para que pudiera dormir. Ya estando sola en el cuarto, me puse una remera que había entre las prendas que me prestó, comprobé que me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, como si fuese un camisón, así que no tuve necesidad de ponerme nada debajo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con algo de hambre. Pasé por su lado, seguía profundamente dormido. Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algunas tostadas y café.

Estaba distraída en mis pensamientos, recordando una misión que tuve con Naruto hacía ya muchos años. En ella le había convidado de mi comida, y en respuesta me había dicho que sería una excelente esposa. Recuerdo que en ese momento realmente pensaba que íbamos a terminar juntos, amándonos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y ahora, estaba a tan solo un mes de su boda con Sakura.

Sentí que un cuerpo se pegaba al mío por detrás, me sobresalté al reconocer su aroma. Era él, Sasuke. Pensé que era una especie de abrazo, pero sólo se había acercado a mí para agarrar la taza que estaba frente mío.

Mi corazón latía rápido, no me esperaba nada de eso. Tranquilizándome me di vuelta y lo saludé, agradeciendo nuevamente el poder estar allí_. Es rara nuestra amistad_. Se lo comenté, no dijo nada al respecto, sólo me dio la razón.

Si años atrás me hubieran dicho que sería amiga de Sasuke Uchiha y que tendría tanta confianza como para llegar llorando hasta él y pedirle convivir por unos días, me hubiera reído por la buena broma.

Sin embargo, ahí estábamos los dos, desayunando en silencio. Siempre estaré eternamente agradecida con él.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esto sería el punto de vista de Hinata sobre los sucesos de los últimos dos capítulos.

Ya sé, se me da horrible la primera persona :C, pero una hace lo que puede xD. Ya el siguiente capítulo vuelvo con la tercera :3.

Pd: Vieron que Hinata sigue enamorada de Naruto? Vamos a ver cómo soluciono eso en un par de capítulos ;).

* * *

**TenshiHinata:** Jajajajaj se porta así por eso mismo, es BAKA. Naruto no sabe muy bien cómo enfrentarse a las situaciones que lo sobrepasan xD. Pero no te preocupes no llegan a las piñas ni nada, despuès de todo Sasuke aprecia mucho al kitsune, casi tanto como a Hinata =3 Gracias por leer ^^

**Citlati Uchiha:** Ah pero qué hermosura, un niño *-* Siempre me gustaron los bebés nenes más que las niñas e.e Si es por mí tengo como seis varones *-*. Muchas gracias nena por tu apoyo constante, te adoro ! Pd: la boda, en unos capítulos más :3

**Larareshiram97:** Sasuke la hace feliz sin darse cuenta ^/^. Lo malo es que Hinata todavía sigue enamorada de Narutín, pero dame unos capítulos más y ya dejará de ser así :) Gracias nuevamente por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar!

**AkumaChibi03:** Sasuke, el pobre de Sasuke no sabe lo que siente. Él quiere proteger a Hinata como se lo dijo a nuestro rubio favorito el capítulo anterior "Ella es amiga, tu me enseñaste que debo proteger a mis amigos, y tu le haces daño" si mal no recuerdo ^^U. El tema es que él es un cubito de hielo por todo lo que tuvo que vivir... ¿Hinata podrá cambiarlo? Kukuku, ya lo veremos.

**Chavarria:** Ay muchas gracias ^^ me alegra mucho cuando nuevas personas leen mis historias, gracias de verdad por comentar!

**Dark Amy-chan**: Ah mira, no lo conozco e.e Gracias por leer!

**Alison Love:** Sí lo sé, fue un poco raro pasar de escribir en tercera persona a primera, más que nada porque realmente tenés que meterte en el personaje y realmente me cuesta hacerlo. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

* * *

Gracias a todos nuevamente!

_Matta ne!_


	13. Excentricidades

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para esta historia n.n

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Excentricidades.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata y Sasuke convivieron durante cinco días enteros, al sexto ella le agradeció por contenerla en su peor estado y se marchó argumentando que su ausencia debido a la falsa misión pronto podría volvérsele en contra.

Durante el periodo de cinco días, aprendieron mucho del otro. Por ejemplo, el último Uchiha odiaba los insectos y arácnidos. Los aborrecía a tal punto que no sentía remordimientos al encenderlos con su amaterasu. La ojiperla podría jurar que una vez lo escuchó gritar –o algo parecido- antes de sentir un fuerte olor a quemado, y comprobar que unas pequeñas arañas yacían carbonizadas cerca de él. Tantos años al lado de Shino hicieron que la Hyuga se lamentase por el desenlace.

Por su parte, Sasuke aprendió que Hinata se levantaba de muy mal humor por las mañanas si no consumía rápidamente algo para saciar su hambre matutina, aquello lo comprendió cuando una mañana quiso darle un susto en modo de broma y a cambio recibió un golpe justo encima de su estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

El último Uchiha necesitaba tener desordenado algunas cosas, porque él se entendía en su propio desorden; mientras que la heredera Hyuga tenía la necesidad de ordenar todo lo que estuviese fuera de lugar, por lo que habían tenido una pequeña discusión el tercer día de convivencia. El asalto fue ganado por Sasuke, que argumentó que esa era su casa y que si tenía ganas de dejar tirado su _calzón_ en medio del comedor, que así sería –poco después se disculparía al verla muy enojada-.

Hinata podría verse como una chica tranquila, dulce y amable, pero Sasuke sabía de sobra que era una fachada, que la verdadera Hyuga Hinata era alguien de carácter fuerte además de ser muy orgullosa.

Por su parte, la ojiperla con el pasar de los días desde que fraternizó con el poseedor del Sharingan, comprendió que él solía mostrarse frío y duro, pero que en el fondo era una persona verdaderamente amable, la fiel prueba de eso era que ella estaba viviendo con él mientras sanaba su roto corazón a base de risas y peleas sin sentido.

Porque sí, ya al tercer día –luego de pelear por los calzones tirados- Hinata supo que a su manera, Sasuke estaba haciendo que se olvide del rubio. Por lo menos ya no pensaba las 24 horas en él, porque estaba demasiado ocupada quejándose y al mismo tiempo riéndose con el moreno.

El Uchiha le había prometido hacerla feliz, y esos cinco días juntos fue lo más cercano a felicidad que tuvo en el último tiempo. Con tantos momentos divertidos a su lado sintió que poco más y se olvidaba de quién era y por qué estaba allí.

Sasuke se encontraba algo confundido, hace ya tiempo se había convencido de que la soledad le sentaba bien, pero estando con ella se lo cuestionaba seguido. Hinata era muy torpe, se enojaba con facilidad y a veces hasta le gritaba; pero no podía negar el hecho de que siempre se terminaba disculpando, que su torpeza lo hacía reír y que sus gritos podían pasar hasta por tiernos.

Que a su manera, Hinata le daba vida a su entorno, llegando a la conclusión de que su casa se transformaba en un _**hogar**_ cuando ella estaba allí.

Pero pronto la realidad los azotó fuertemente cuando el Uchiha se vio llamado por el Hokage para partir a una misión rango A. Él le había ofrecido que se quede allí todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ella negó diciendo que era tiempo de volver a su casa.

Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente y dándole las gracias, le pidió que regrese sano y salvo porque él le había prometido algo que debía _seguir cumpliendo_. Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y le dijo que tenía su palabra.

Cuando se marchó, la Hyuga se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse las suyas, su por siempre pantalón y campera que habían sido reemplazados por ropas viejas con el símbolo del clan de su amigo durante el tiempo que estuvo en su hogar.

Recordando su aspecto al volver de misiones, sacó una kunai rasgando con ella un poco de su campera y manchó con algo de tierra del jardín su pantalón. Ató su cabello en una coleta mal hecha y partió del lugar con un suspiro, no deseaba volver a la realidad. Le gustaba la vida que había tenido con su amigo, todo era risas y miradas cómplices, de orgullo y de competencia –como cuando en el cuarto día ambos se autoproclamaron los mejores chefs en cuanto a hacer onigiri se refería, y se pasaron toda la tarde preparando por separado varias bolas, para luego decidir un empate (aunque debía aceptar que los que había preparado el Uchiha sabían mejor que los de ella)-.

Al llegar a los dominios Hyuga, se encontró con su hermana quien la saludó efusivamente, le sonrió a modo respuesta y se adentró en su hogar para darse una ducha y fingir cansancio post misión.

Era raro volver a su cuarto, se había acostumbrado a dormir en la cama del Uchiha, con ropa vieja de él sintiendo el perfume que emanaba sus sábanas. Le encantaba la fragancia que él siempre traía, en algún momento de su vida escuchó que a los perfumes de hombres se le agregaban ciertas hormonas que hacían irresistible su olor para las mujeres, y supo entonces que habían hecho un buen trabajo. El perfume de Sasuke simplemente la hacía delirar.

Ya de noche abrió su mochila y sacó de ella una remera azul marino con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, la había tomado prestada –sin pedir- antes de irse, y sonriendo como si fuese una gran travesura, se vistió con ella para meterse a dormir en su cama. Le gustaba la ropa vieja de Sasuke, era cómoda para descansar y le hacía recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado al lado de su nuevo _mejor amigo_.

* * *

En el medio del bosque camino a la frontera del país del trueno, Sasuke miró el cielo nocturno tomando entre sus manos el dije de su collar, pensando en cierta ojiperla al observar la luna.

Sonrió recordando lo hermosa que ella se veía al despertarse, con el pelo alborotado y rasgándose los ojos a la par que se acomodaba su improvisado pijama para –sin saludar- ir a desayunar.

Pensó en lo solitario que sería el regresar a su casa sabiendo que ella no iba a estar ahí para molestarlo con cosas sin sentido aparente para él. Sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a sus compañeros shinobi con el pergamino en mano que relataba exactamente en qué consistía la misión en la cual fue nombrado capitán, para repetirles por última vez los detalles.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

… ¿Gustó o no gustó? Espero reviews con su opinión *-* (A que nadie esperaba que Sasuke sea una niñita en cuanto a bichos se tratase xD)

Definitivamente la tercera persona es lo mío xD.

* * *

**AkumaChibi03**: Yo no sé, cuando me deprimo me gusta tirarme en mi cama y dormir, puedo dormir todo el día si estoy triste XD, demo Hinata es Hinata, yo creo que hubiese sido la escena ideal para que vaya a llorar con Neji... oh cierto, Neji murió T_T, kuso. xD Gracias por leer y comentar siempre ^^

**TenshiHinata**: Jajajajajaj, claro como gustes ^^ , dado que soy tu one-san, debería decirte one-chan? Suena muy mono *-* . Estilo saw? no es mucho? Jajajajaj, Nee, Narutín siempre quiso a Sakura, no hay que odiarlo por eso, en algún momento Hinata se dará cuenta :3. Gracias por leer y comentar, one-chan ! ;)

**Larareshiram97**: Hm, no sé si es un baka-baka, sino más bien que no sabe cómo encarar ciertas situaciones, es una persona difícil naruto no te parece? Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ !

**Nakamura' No Asuna**: No te preocupes, casi te atrapan eh? Suele pasar jajajajaj. Aw muchas gracias, es que de verdad me cuesta mucho, creo que ya hasta el final no haré más en primera persona xD Nuevamente gracias por leer :)

**Guest**: Muchas, pero muchas, gracias :) Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia n.n

**HanaMiu1**: Bien, ahora te contaré cosas sobre mí. Primero: También me encanta el SasuHina xD. Segundo: me gusta el cereal *-* xDDDD Na ya, muchas gracias de verdad por leer y comentar mi historia, nada me hace más feliz que leer sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ^^. Espero que te haya gustado lo que pasó en los cinco días de convivencia xD

**AlisonLove**: Gracias ^^, y sí, Hinata amó durante mucho tiempo a Naruto, no se le irá tan fácil de la mente, aún tienen que pasar varias cosas para que surja el SasuHina en la historia ! Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Dark Amy-chan**: Gracias amita ^^ Cómo has estado este tiempo luego del problemita con el plagio?

**Nyaasky**: Ouw gracias por decir eso ^^ Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

* * *

Gracias a quienes **siguen** mi historia pero no la comentan xD: _0otTakuG4me3r, Bee Hyuga, EthereldCrow, Hanako-chan95, SakurA-VioletA, hazumi-uchiha, liko121, makoto's daughter, maria1010, ross27 _y_ skaiba._

Y mil gracias a las 21 personas que la agregaron a sus **favoritos**: _0otTakuG4me3r, EthereldCrow, HanaMiu1, Hanako-chan95, Nakamura' No Asuna, Nyaasky, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, chavarria, citlali uchiha, dniizz, gecel87, hazumi-uchiha, hinata11, kierinahana, larareshiram97, liko121, maria1010, ross27, sami-chan hina-ino, sasuhinafan por siempre, _y_ tenshihinata._

Lindos son también los que me incluyeron como autor favorito ^^, más que un orgullo para mí serlo.

* * *

Sólo recuerden que un autor que recibe reviews es un autor feliz, y un autor feliz sube los capítulos más rápido que uno triste(?)

_Matta ne!_


	14. Verdades

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Verdades.**

**.**

**.**

Quince días después el Uchiha volvió a la aldea junto con sus compañeros de misión, todos estaban cansados de tanto viaje y momentos de tensión vividos.

Como era de costumbre, se dirigió a la oficina del rubio para entregar el informe. Al llegar no lo encontró pero le dio a Shikamaru la carpeta con los detalles de la misión, después de todo el Nara era asistente del Hokage, él se lo daría a Naruto en cuanto regrese de vaya a saber dónde.

Recordando que se le habían agotado los víveres, caminó por la aldea en búsqueda de mejores precios en los puestos. Sentía las miradas de odio y temor por parte de los civiles, pero le restó importancia, una vez que compró lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el mes entero retomó su camino a los dominios Uchiha.

Recorrió las calles solitarias del barrio, viendo con algo de tristeza todas las casas abandonadas hacía ya tantos años atrás, desde la noche de la masacre. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento parecido a la furia le llenase por completo. Por el deseo de más poder y control su clan entero pereció. Los fantasmas del pasado aún seguían presentes en él. Su madre, su padre, sus tíos, sus abuelos, sus primos, incluso miembros del clan que no eran shinobis, todos habían corrido la misma suerte, siendo asesinados por su propio hermano. Él sabía toda la verdad, y en base a los deseos de Itachi había decidido volver para limpiar el apellido, pero eso no significaba que debía dejarle de doler.

Momentos después llegó a la entrada de su casa, sacando las llaves entró sintiéndose solo. Su casa se sentía fría sin ella allí. Dejó las bolsas en el piso y se quitó la remera para con ella secarse el sudor de la frente, necesitaba una ducha. Lanzó su prenda a lo lejos y se dirigía al baño, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Sé que es tu casa pero es molesto ver todo tirado, Sasuke-kun-_

Dirigiendo su vista al lugar donde provenía la suave voz, Sasuke abrió aún más sus ojos al verla parada en el umbral de la cocina, con las manos en sus caderas en una clara pose de enojo, vistiendo una remera larga del clan Uchiha y unos pequeños shorts, con su largo cabello azulado atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco, se sentía extrañamente feliz de verla de esa forma. Amaba que ella se vistiese con ropas de su clan y sin saber bien el por qué, rápidamente se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

La Hyuga sólo se dejó mientras correspondía el abrazo, sintiéndose perder al olfatear a su amigo. Olía a hiervas, bosque, sudor y restos del perfume que solía usar. Olía a hombre.

_-Tadaima_- le dijo al soltarla.  
-_Okaeri, Sasuke-kun_- le respondió con un suave sonrojo.

El Uchiha le sonrió para decirle que se iría a duchar, ella asintió recogiendo la camisa del piso y tomó las bolsas de compras para preparar el almuerzo.

Sasuke salió del baño a los quince minutos vistiendo sólo su pantalón, con la toalla alrededor de su cuello fue a su encuentro, Hinata se sonrojó al verlo aún sin camisa y con gotas de ducha en su bien formado abdomen, marcado de cicatrices de peleas.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ le preguntó al dejarse caer en la silla.

Hinata apagó el fuego de la hornalla y sirvió dos tazones de sopa de miso para ponerlos en la mesa y sentarse frente a él, comenzando a almorzar.

_-Sabía que hoy volverías, y quise venir a verte, te extrañé._

Sasuke sintió nuevamente como su corazón latía de prisa.

_-Y las ropas son porque…_

Hinata le sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

_-Me gusta vestir con ropas tuyas_-

Sasuke sonrió encantado con la confesión y mientras tomaba su sopa, le contestó.

_-Me gusta que lo hagas-_

Terminaron su almuerzo en silencio y mientras Sasuke lavaba los trastes, Hinata se acomodaba en el sofá para encender la televisión. El Uchiha se acercó y se sentó a su lado, ella dejó caer su cabeza a las piernas de su amigo para quedar recostada en el sofá.

_-Yo… creo que también te extrañé-_ le dijo mirándola a los ojos, apreciando como el color rosado de a poco invadía la cara de la muchacha.

Hinata le sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder y dirigió su vista a la tv.

_-¿Entrenamos mañana?-_ le preguntó el Uchiha luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
_-No será posible, salgo temprano de misión__._

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-  
-Creo que dura tres semanas-_

Sasuke estaba enojado, acababa de volver de una misión de quince días, estaba complacido de ver a su amiga nuevamente y ella se iría mañana de su lado por nada menos que tres semanas.

_-Creo que odio al dobe__-_ murmuró por debajo.

Hinata lo miró confusa, en la posición que estaba desde abajo ella lo observó con cuidado. Las facciones del Uchiha lo hacían ver como el mismísimo Adonis. Se sonrojó al notar sus pensamientos, él era su amigo, no tenía que verlo de esa forma.

Notó que Sasuke se acomodaba en el lugar, tomándola de la cadera para poder moverse bien, y ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto.

¿Era normal que dos amigos se extrañen tanto en su ausencia, y que al verse se tiren a ver televisión de esa forma?

Se sentó en el sillón sintiendo la mirada extraña del Uchiha, él se sentía cómodo con el peso de ella en sus piernas y abrazándola por la cintura, era un calor agradable el que sentía su corazón al estar de aquella forma y más con ella vistiendo ropas de su clan.

Él no sabía que ella se sentía igual, y que por eso mismo se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño. Hinata sabía que sentir esas cosas en su corazón era algo malo, _peligroso_. De no alejarse rápido ella podría quedar enamorada de su amigo.

Es que Sasuke le gustaba físicamente, estaba segura de que a todas las chicas les pasaba lo mismo con el Uchiha, si él era perfecto. Pero de ahí en más sentir esos vuelcos en el corazón era algo diferente y arriesgado.

Hinata no quería sentir cosas de más por él, porque se sentía genial con él como su amigo, ella sabía de sobra que el Uchiha era básicamente un cubito de hielo, y que si bien era un excelente amigo no le gustaba cuando las chicas se le tiraban encima y pretendían cosas con él. _Ella estaba demasiado cómoda con su amistad como para arriesgarse a perderla_.

Por lo que, cambiándose de ropas por las suyas, se despidió de él con un rápido abrazo para decirle que se verían nuevamente pronto, dejando al Uchiha con una clara confusión, y un vacío no tan extraño en su interior.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ne, ¡Hinata no se quiere enamorar! Por su parte, Sasuke no sabe por qué se siente tan cómodo y feliz a su lado, ¿no son una monada?

Lamento la demora, quería ver si retrasando el posteo del capítulo más personas leían el fic xD

* * *

**HanaMiu1**: Bueno, lamentablemente no pasó nada de lo que preguntaste, es que la historia ya la tengo escrita hace más de un mes ^^U Espero que de todas formas te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, más adelante sucede algo... asdf no puedo decirte! Pero pasará en el hospital. A ver si adivinas :B

**Yuki Jonico**: Jajajajaja, "Si te llama mejor amigo, FriendZone!" (soy fan de HolaSoyGerman xD) Ne, igual eso cambiará dentro de poco. Hinata siente atracción por él, y Sasuke también.

**AkumaChibi03**: Ya ves? No le pasó nada, volvió sanito a los brazos de Hinata ^/^. Definitivamente Sasuke siente algo por ella, sólo que no con mucha forma aún. Pero por otro lado ella sabe que se puede llegar a enamorar, admitirlo es el primer paso! xD. Gracias por leerme siempre ^^

**Larareshiram97**: Oh pero si yo no dije que odiases a Naruto xD. Gracias por leer y comentar ! Pd: Tu fic Nuevo Objetivo me atrapó, cuándo lo vas a continuar? :O.

**TenshiHinata**: muchas gracias onee-chan ^^ me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que éste también. Y sí, Sasuke les tiene fobia a los bichos jajaja quién no? Ah, cierto, Shino no. xDD

**Iriel:** Ay muchas gracias de verdad, es muy tierno lo que me dijiste ^/^ Espero te haya gustado la conti.

**Alison Love**: Jajajaj me alegro que te haya gustado Ali n.n , a mí misma me dio gracia escribir ese episodio, me reía con lo que se me iba ocurriendo. En especial con eso de que Hinata le pegó en el estómago cuando la quiso asustar, me lo imaginé xD En fin gracias por leer y comentar!

**YAMI D0T0N YUE**: Gracias, de hecho tengo tres one-shot SasuHina en mi perfil,** Negros o Perlados**, **Bombitas de Agua** (este es más bien un drabble), y **Aniversario, Chocolate y Confusión** (aunque ese es muy viejo, del 2009, y realmente mejoré mucho la escritura desde que lo hice xDD) En fin, gracias por leer y comentar! Ah, bienvenida a mi fic!

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado :)

_Matta nee!_


	15. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes y su universo para recrear lo que me a mí me hubiese gustado que pasara :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Pensamientos**

**.**

**.**

_-¡Reacciona Hinata!-_ gritó el Inuzuka mientras la salvaba de una muerte segura con el gatsuga.

_-¡Gomene!-_ contestó al activar su línea sucesora y acabar con los enemigos que tenía enfrente.

Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no logró percatarse del ataque sino hasta que su compañero le gritó.

Después de unas horas y habiendo pasado el peligro, el equipo decidió descansar para pasar la noche. Sentándose frente a la improvisada fogata cenaron los alimentos que la Hyuga había preparado.

Kiba estaba preocupado, normalmente su amiga solía mantener su guardia arriba y siempre era la más atenta a los sutiles cambios en el ambiente, aún más que él y Shino, pero esa tarde estuvo a segundos de morir si él no se metía para salvarla. Algo malo debía estar pasando con ella, y supuso que era por la boda de cierto rubio cabeza hueca.

-_Ne, Hinata-_ la llamó.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos de luna preguntándole con la mirada.

_-¿Acaso sigues mal por Naruto?-_

A Hinata no le sorprendió pregunta, de hecho esperaba que le cuestione sobre el posible motivo por el cual estaba distraída hace unas horas. No quiso mentirle, en parte estaba aún dolida por él.

-_Algo así-_ contestó.

La realidad es que ella estaba distraída por lo que conllevaba estar mal por el rubio. Siendo más específicos, ella recordaba los momentos que pasó con el pelinegro los últimos días. Es que, si ella pasó ese tiempo con él fue en primer lugar por los sentimientos que tenía hacia el de ojos azules.

Kiba la miró con ojos dudosos mientras Akamaru se acercó a ella para pedirle caricias, la Hyuga complació al can acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

_-Hinata, tengo una duda_- habló el Aburame esta vez.  
-_¿Si?-  
-De por casualidad me encontré con tu hermana hace unos días y me dijo que estabas de misión-_

Los latidos del corazón de Hinata comenzaban a acelerarse.

-_Supuse que había algo raro detrás de eso ya que tus misiones casi siempre son con nosotros, y si no, nos avisas. Así que fui hasta la entrada de la aldea para revisar la planilla de Izumo. ¿Dónde te habías escondido?__-_

Kiba la miró expectante, era obvio que él también buscaba una explicación.

-_No puedo mentirles chicos, ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que estaría mejor con el asunto de la boda y que lo superaría?_

Los dos asintieron con un gesto.

_-Bien, resulta que cuando me llegó la invitación supe que la realidad era que no lo superé. Sigo amando a Naruto-kun_- pronunció con dolor.

El Inuzuka se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¿Dónde te metiste, Hinata?_

Apartó su mirada y se levantó del lugar para dar unos pasos, no estaba segura de decirles su paradero puesto que su amistad con el Uchiha no era del todo aprobada por ellos.

_-Con Sasuke_- les contestó jugando con sus dedos, gesto que nunca la abandonaba al estar nerviosa.

Akamaru gruñó, Kiba se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Shino.

_-¿Por qué fuiste con él y no con nosotros?-_ preguntó con el orgullo dolido.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

_-No quería causarles molestias, además les había prometido que lo superaría, Sasuke era el único que sabía que mis sentimientos seguían intactos y me permitió quedarme con él hasta que me sintiera segura de salir nuevamente._

El Inuzuka estaba claramente enojado.

_-Nosotros somos tus amigos, más que eso, somos tus hermanos Hinata, nunca pero nunca más dudes en contar con nosotros- _le pidió.

Hinata sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, se acercó para darle un caluroso y correspondido abrazo.

Shino se acomodó los lentes y desde la distancia habló.

-_No confiamos mucho en el Uchiha, pero si él te ayudó en estos días supongo que le tendremos que agradecer_-

La ojiperla le sonrió antes de ir y rodearlo con sus brazos del mismo modo que con su otro compañero.

-_Bueno, es hora de hacer las guardias, nosotros primero, ¿no Akamaru?-_ preguntó con una sonrisa obteniendo como respuesta un ladrido animado.

_-Buenas noches Shino-kun, Kiba-kun-_ los saludó antes de entrar a su tienda.

-_Ella estará bien-_ le dijo el Aburame antes de meterse a su propia carpa.

El Inuzuka no respondió, sólo se montó sobre su preciado perro y con él agudizaron su sentido del olfato para mantenerse alerta lo que quedaba de su guardia.

* * *

_-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, teme?-_ preguntó cansado al firmar el último papel que había en el escritorio.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

_-Para que ella pueda seguir finalmente adelante, es necesario que lo hagas, de lo contrario dejaré de ser tu amigo__-_ dijo metiendo una patética excusa infantil que sabía tendría efecto en el kitsune.

El joven Hokage se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, observando la aldea sumida en el oscuro cielo estrellado.

_-No creo que sea necesario sabiendo que me casaré en cuestión de semanas, pero no quiero perderte de nuevo, Sasuke_.- contestó creyendo la mentira.

_-Eso es precisamente lo que va a pasar si no te disculpas con ella_- dijo fríamente siguiendo con la farsa.

Uzumaki suspiró, derrotado.

_-Bien, en cuanto regrese de su misión hablaré con ella y le pediré disculpas por todo el daño que le causé-ttebayo._

Sasuke le agradeció y antes de irse le confesó algo desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-_Hinata es la razón por la que sigo en Konoha, creo que es de las pocas personas que valen la pena, si sigues haciéndola sufrir yo mismo me encargaré de que esta aldea se quede sin Hokage-_

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al contenedor del Kyubi, quien a pesar de la conmoción logró ver el sentimiento detrás de la frase; después de todo si alguien lastimase a su adorada Sakura, también reaccionaría queriendo matar al culpable.

-_La amas_- soltó después de entrecerrar sus celestes ojos.

Sasuke no contestó, sólo salió del lugar rápidamente dejando a un confuso Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos.

_**-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que vea al teme enamorado, y menos que sea ella la "afortunada"- **_pensó el adjetivo con algo de sarcasmo.

_**-Jee, el Uchiha enamorado, quién lo diría-** _resonó la voz de Kurama dentro de él.

Dando por finalizada la jornada laboral, se calzó su sombrero de Hokage y la capa heredada de su padre para salir en búsqueda de su prometida al hospital donde trabajaba e ir a cenar.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Sasuke se dispuso a dormir. Entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, sintiendo en ella el perfume lavanda que llevaba siempre Hinata. Aspiró fuertemente, el aroma le hacía recordar que en esa misma cama, ella durmió durante casi una semana.

Cerró los ojos dándole forma a sus pensamientos, la chica de pelo azul y ojos de luna se hizo presente nuevamente. Su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, los gritos que pegaba al estar enojada con él, la deliciosa comida que le preparaba, todo era Hinata.

Recordó entonces lo último que le dijo Naruto en ese día, no supo el por qué no negó la acusación. ¿Él amaba a Hinata? Eso era **imposible**, el gran vengador Uchiha no ama a nadie, y nadie lo ama.

Se convenció a sí mismo que lo que sentía era sólo una gran amistad y sentimientos de protección a la que sería la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo.

Suspiró acomodándose mejor en la cama y luego de unos minutos quedó dormido.

* * *

-_Ne, Hinata, despierta_-

La joven se despertó algo confusa, se refregó los ojos para luego verse reflejada en los grandes y marrones de su compañero de equipo.

_-Kiba-kun_- dijo somnolienta.

-_Es tu turno de hacer guardia_- soltó antes de recostarse a su lado y bostezar para caer plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

La Hyuga se levantó del lugar sacando una kunai de su bolsillo para dirigirse hasta la copa de un árbol cercano, activando su línea sucesoria y despertando con ella todos sus sentidos preparados durante años para ese tipo de situaciones.

En silencio escuchó el revoloteo de las hojas causado por los pequeños animales de la zona, tenía por delante unas tres horas de guardia antes que levanten el campamento y prosigan con su misión.

Mirando hacia el frente, observó cómo los primeros rayos del día se asomaban por el horizonte, sin poder evitarlo recordó que la mañana del cuarto día de convivencia se despertó más temprano que de costumbre al escuchar unos ruidos, se asomó por la ventana y se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke entrenando desde antes que salga el sol. Rápidamente se vistió con sus ropas normales y fue a su encuentro -luego de desayunar- para ponerse en posición de taijutsu Hyuga, invitándolo a pelear con una media sonrisa que el Uchiha le devolvió gustoso lanzándose al ataque, activando al mismo tiempo sus doujutsu.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para olvidar aquel recuerdo y poner toda su atención a la derecha ya que a 700 metros a las tres horas vio claramente a un grupo de ninjas que venían hacia ellos, reconociéndolos como enemigos se apresuró a levantar a sus compañeros para ponerse en guardia juntos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

… ¿Tomatazos? Yo aclaré desde un principio que sería un amor lento e.e No se preocupen, se avecinan mejores tiempos (?).

Perdon por tardar tanto T^T , no era la intención, pero estos días estuve como loca estudiando para rendir un examen :c

Lo siento mucho queridos lectores u.ú

* * *

**HanaMiu1**: Jajajajaja, sí, adivinaste. Hinata será quién acabe en el hospital :3 Y sí, en un principio pensé hacer que sea solo la imaginación de él, pero me dije "naa pobrecito no lo haré sufrir así, suficiente con la vida que tuvo" y como yo escribo la historia pues... Jajajaj, gracias por leerme querida n.n

**TenshiHinata:** Onee-chan ^^ me alegra tanto que te haya gustado, perdoname por tardar en publicar sé que no te gusta cuando tardo más que de costumbre, lo siento mucho u.u Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ^^ En serio perdona por tardar, veré si puedo recompensarte con algún one-shot más adelante, es que sos mi más querida lectora 3

**Larareshiram97:** Hombre, tu nickname se me complica cada vez que lo escribo jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí me gustó mucho tu fic, quiero saber ya cómo va a terminar, pero tómate tu tiempo :) Lo que me gusta de cuando los chicos escriben fics, es que hacen muy buenas peleas, se les da mucho mejor que a nosotras los enfrentamientos jajaja. Nada, suerte :)

**Sasuhinafan por siempre**: Lo siento nuevamente por tardar ^^U

**NeoElMostWanted**: omg, no te gusta el SasuHina y aún así leíste y te gustó mi fic? Dios, qué felicidad me da saber eso, es tan hermoso este sentimiento, así se debe sentir Amy-sempai cuando le pasa lo mismo T_T. También me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido en crear tu propia historia, estaré al tanto de ella, por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias por agregar I'll make you happy en tus favoritos, y a mí entre tus autores favs, es todo un honor serlo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras ^^

**AkumaChibi03**: Jajajaja, yo hago lo mismo con muchos fics, y termino durmiéndome re tarde, I know that feel (?). Y sí, yo creo que si vivieran juntos todo sería muy divertido, los dos tienen sus cosas. Diversión, competencias y sexo(? Omg, ya que está y nombro eso, qué te parece si le agrego un poco de **picante** al fic? Es que aún no me decido y vos sos de las más antiguas lectoras de mi fic ^^U Dime por favor lo que piensas sobre eso :3 Gracias por leerme ^^

**YAMI D0T0N YUE**: muchas gracias, yo también adoro el SasuHina, se me hace una pareja simplemente perfecta ^/^

**Pochyy**: Sasuke es una persona bastante compleja a mi parecer, que no quiere amar porque sabe que los Uchiha están destinados a volverses locos por amor... y él es bastante propenso a estar al borde de la locura xDD. Aún así no creo que sea taaaaan frío, es decir, siempre se preocupó -a su manera- de sus amistades. Y es un ser humano, se puede enamorar ^^U. Gracias por leer y comentar, bienvenida al fic!

**Neko**: Tu crees? Gracias ^^ Bienvenida a mi fic, espero verte pronto por aquí :3

* * *

Chicos gracias por sus lindos comentarios y su apoyo hacia la historia, me hacen muy feliz, enserio. Son geniales!

Publicaré el próximo en tres o cinco días, estén atentos ^^

_Matta nee!_


	16. Preocupación

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Ojalá me perteneciera a mí le pondría mucho SasuHina T_T

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Preocupación.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana recibió a Konoha con un apresurado shinobi y su perro que se dirigían hacia el hospital, recorriendo las calles a gran velocidad pronto se vieron rodeados de ninjas médicos controlando la situación.

Horas antes cuando se encontraban descansando, Hinata les había avisado que un grupo venía a por ellos. Pronto se pusieron de guardia y lograron matarlos a todos, pero la Hyuga había quedado gravemente herida. Sin conocimientos de ninjutsu médico tuvieron que dar por finalizada la misión para volver rápidamente a la aldea y sanar a su amiga.

Pronto Sakura apareció en el montón y ordenó llevarla de inmediato al quirófano mientras intentaba cerrar la herida del estómago. Hinata había recibido un ataque bastante poderoso que la había dejado con una gran herida allí, además tenía varios golpes y tajos en el resto del cuerpo.

Kiba tenía una herida grande pero menos profunda en el hombro derecho producida por una shuriken de viento endemoniado que no pudo detener a tiempo, y Shino en la pierna izquierda debido a un jutsu desconocido, el mismo que había dado de lleno en el estómago de su amiga, sólo que a él no le produjo grandes daños. Akamaru era el único que salió ileso del ataque por lo que fue el encargado de llevar sobre su lomo al Aburame y a la Hyuga.

El Uchiha caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando a la pelirosa para que le haga el chequeo mensual obligatorio de todos los shinobis de la aldea cuando vio a Kiba y Shino siendo atendidos por un ninja médico, con algo de temor se acercó a ellos siendo que la tercera integrante de ese equipo no se encontraba allí.

Inuzuka lo miró a los ojos comprendiendo instantáneamente que estaba preocupado, sin dirigirle el habla se giró de lado para mirar hacia una puerta. Sasuke tragó saliva antes de acercarse y mirar por la pequeña ventana que tenía la misma, sintiéndose paralizar ante la escena.

Un grupo de cinco ninjas médicos, entre ellos la pelirosa, trataban de contener una fuerte hemorragia del estómago de una muchacha de pelo azul oscuro, supo que era su amiga al ver que el brazo que caía inerte de la camilla contenía la pulsera que él mismo le había obsequiado hace tiempo.

Había sangre por todos lados, sobre Hinata, sobre los médicos, en el piso, todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Una ola de furia lo poseyó en ese momento, girándose en el lugar y casi corriendo para agarrar del cuello de la campera al Inuzuka, mirándolo con su Sharingan activado.

_-¿Qué mierda le pasó?_

Aburame rápidamente se puso de pie y los separó con ayuda del ninja que los estaba atendiendo.

_-Nos atacaron, Hinata recibió el peor golpe y luego de acabar con todos regresamos a la aldea para que la salven_- contestó Kiba al ser liberado.

_-¿Por qué no la protegieron?-_ les preguntó apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-_Lógicamente no pudimos, Uchiha-_ habló esta vez Shino.

Sasuke se alejó volviendo a observar por la ventana de la puerta, viendo que Shizune controlaba el pulso de Hinata mientras Sakura gritaba que no dejen de transmitir chakra.

Sintió su mundo caer, su más preciada amiga luchaba por su vida y él desde su lugar no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Oyó que uno de los ninjas médicos decía que debían encontrar rápidamente un donador de sangre para reemplazar toda la que perdió. Apretando el dije de su collar entró al cuarto para sorpresa de todos y ofreció su brazo para que le quiten lo necesario y salvarla.

Sakura recordó entonces lo que su prometido le había dicho la noche anterior. Uno de los ninjas le preguntó qué tipo de sangre poseía y él les contestó que cero positivo, afortunadamente le podía donar sin problemas.

Shizune se acercó a él y con una jeringa le extrajo siete tubos de sangre que pronto pasó a una bolsa y de allí por una intravenosa a la Hyuga. Sasuke miraba con horror la escena, su amiga estaba postrada en la cama del hospital siendo socorrida por los demás, aunque aparentemente ya estable gracias a que habían podido cerrar la gran herida y ahora se concentraban en sanar las demás mientras su propia sangre entraba en el organismo de ella para suplantar la gran cantidad perdida.

Haruno se quitó los guantes ensangrentados y fue a su lado con una suave sonrisa, confirmando sus sospechas. Hinata estaba fuera de peligro.

Ella salió del lugar indicándole que la siguiera, el Uchiha miró por última vez a la inconsciente Hyuga antes de ir detrás de la pelirosa.

Entrando en una oficina, Sakura le pidió que tomara asiento mientras ella se preparaba para iniciar el chequeo médico. Sasuke obedeció quitándose al mismo tiempo la remera, sintiendo el frío metal del estetoscopio por el cual su antigua compañera de equipo revisaba sus latidos y respiración.

-_Estás alterado-_ le dijo luego de pedirle que se pare sobre la balanza.

-_Casi muere-_

-_Hai,_ _fue muy amable de tu parte donar sangre_- pronunció anotando en una planilla el peso del hombre.

Sasuke no le contestó, simplemente se vistió su remera y se sentó en frente del escritorio nuevamente.

_-Esas situaciones pasan más de lo que crees en un hospital, todos los días recibimos ninjas heridos de gravedad, lo bueno es que estamos capacitados para cuando eso sucede- _le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El último Uchiha asintió quedamente.

_-Es importante para ti, ¿no Sasuke-kun?-_ le preguntó enfocando sus grandes y expresivos ojos esmeralda en él.

_**Más de lo que crees**_, pensó.

Sakura suspiró al encontrarse sin respuesta a su pregunta y le entregó el informe de su salud. El Uchiha se levantó del lugar y antes de salir, le habló.

_-Gracias por salvarla, Sakura-_

La pelirosa lo observó salir del lugar, sorprendida por lo pasado. Con una sonrisa confirmó lo que el rubio le había comentado, **Sasuke amaba a Hinata**.

* * *

_-¡Hinata!-_ exclamó una chica morocha al llegar hasta ella y abrazarla.

La Hyuga le devolvió suavemente el abrazo.

_-Tenten, cuánto tiempo sin verte-_

La morocha se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama y tomó entre sus manos la de la menor.

_-Cuando llegué de mi misión me enteré que estabas aquí y quise venir a verte de inmediato, ¿qué pasó?-_

Hinata se acomodó un poco en el lugar sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el estómago, más no se quejó.

_-Simplemente me golpearon de más, pero ya estoy bien_- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-_Kami, Neji me mataría de saber que estabas aquí en este estado y yo no pude venir antes a verte_- comentó apenada con su mano derecha en la mejilla.

Hinata sabía que su amiga había estado enamorada de su primo, y que en el lecho de su muerte le prometió cuidarla tanto como él lo había hecho durante los años que pasaron.

_-Estabas de misión, estoy segura de que niisan entendería_-

Tenten la miró con ojos tristes pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para luego sonreírle y decirle que ella la iba a cuidar.

_-Ne, Hinata, ¿esa pulsera?-_ preguntó al notar una cadena plateada con pequeños adornos de piedras azules y violetas alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de su amiga.

-_Fue un regalo que me hicieron_- contestó con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo recordaba bien, Sasuke se la había obsequiado el día siguiente del festival de Tanabata sin motivo aparente, y desde entonces la había utilizado sin falta todos los días.

_-¿Con que Uchiha, eh? Lo tenías bien guardado Hinata-_ le dijo con aparente doble sentido.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le explicó que sólo eran amigos.

-_Hai, hai. Lo mantendré en secreto_- le dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho con picardía.

La Hyuga sólo pudo bajar la mirada sintiendo como una gota de sudor le bajaba por la cabeza, no había forma de que la cabeza dura de Tenten entendiera que entre ellos no había más que una simple amistad.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que desviaran su atención, momentos después entró en la habitación la ninja de pelos rosados. Con una sonrisa saludó a ambas y se acercó a Hinata para medirle el pulso y controlar las heridas. Satisfecha con los resultados, le cambió los vendajes y anotó algo en una planilla para finalmente hablar.

_-Bien Hinata, cuando gustes puedes dejar el hospital pero debes hacer reposo tres días más, y ante el menor dolor me llamas, ¿sí?-_ le preguntó suavemente.

Hyuga asintió y se apresuró a salir de la cama, siendo ayudada por la experta en armas. Sakura se despidió de ellas antes de marcharse.

_-Sabes, aunque estuve de misión durante dos meses recibí mi invitación a la boda-_ le comentó esperando ver su reacción.

Hinata no contestó, sólo siguió guardando sus cosas en una mochila.

_-¿Cómo lo tomaste?-_ le preguntó curiosa.

_-Mal, siendo sincera. Pero Sakura-san es una excelente persona y no puedo simplemente odiarla porque lo hace feliz-_

-_Me sorprendes, al decir eso dejas notar tu madurez. Neji estaría muy orgulloso de ti-_

Hinata sonrió amargamente, sólo Kami sabía cuánto extrañaba a su primo. Estaba segura de que a él no le hubiese podido mentir con facilidad, si estuviera con vida hubiera recurrido a él en vez del Uchiha. Neji fue su más grande amigo, su hermano. En él confiaba ciegamente, y no pasaba día en que no recuerde cómo dio su vida para salvar la de ella y la del actual Hokage, sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para cambiar su destino.

Se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba salir de su ojo derecho, no podía mostrarse así frente a la castaña, de hacerlo ella también lloraría. Después de todo, Tenten amaba a Neji, y Hinata sabía que él también a ella, sólo que él comprendió sus sentimientos cuando se avecinaba la guerra e incluso en ella fueron separados en diferentes tropas. Neji estaba esperando que todo terminara para volver y poder encarar a la morena. El destino fue más cruel y les negó la oportunidad de ser felices, su primo no sobrevivió, no pudo volver. Ahora su nombre estaba escrito en la roca de los héroes caídos, él formó parte del tercio de ninjas que perdió la vida en esa ocasión.

Volviendo a la realidad, guardó lo último que le quedaba allí y salió del hospital caminando junto a la ninja, quien la acompañó hasta su hogar.

* * *

Ya dentro de su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave. Abrió su cajón y sacó de él la vieja remera azul del Uchiha, se la calzó y se recostó en su cama cerrando los ojos. Una suave brisa le revolvió sus cabellos y dirigió extrañada la vista hacia la ventana, había jurado que estaba cerrada al entrar.

Sobre el marco se encontraba de cuclillas el dueño de la remera que vestía, mirándola con intensidad. Hinata le indicó con un gesto que pase.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-_No sabía que eras una ladrona, Hyuga-_ dijo con malicia señalando la remera que ella portaba.

-_Ni yo que eras un acosador, Uchiha_- comentó aludiendo a cómo se había presentado frente a ella.

Sasuke cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación.

_-¿Cómo has estado?-_ le preguntó.

-_Estaría mejor si me hubieras visitado en el hospital Sasuke-kun, fue una semana muy solitaria- _le reprochó.

El Uchiha le dijo entonces que tuvo que salir de misión, pero que a cambio le había dejado algo importante.

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ preguntó curiosa.

-_Necesitaban un donador de sangre para compensar la que perdiste, déjame decirte Hyuga que dentro tuyo tienes sangre Uchiha__-_ le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa, nunca le habían dicho el nombre de su donador porque iba contra las políticas del hospital, según había mencionado Shizune.

Sonrió antes de tirársele encima en un abrazo, el Uchiha la rodeó con sus brazos tratando de no hacer fuerza para no lastimarla.

_-¿Cuándo podrás dejar el reposo?- _le preguntó al verse liberado.

_-En unos días ya podré volver a entrenar, y creo que en una semana tendré una misión_- le contestó- _es que primero necesito ponerme en forma_.

-_Ya, de lejos se nota que aumentaste de peso Hinata_- le dijo con tono de burla y en respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-_Era broma_- gimió con dolor mientras se abrazaba la parte lastimada.

_-Baka-_ pronunció falsamente enojada.

-_Bien, mejor me voy antes de que me descubran. Cuando te recuperes entrenaremos de nuevo, y no tendré compasión_- anunció antes de marcharse por la misma ventana que entró hacía minutos atrás.

Hinata se quedó mirando la dirección que tomó, antes de sentir cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa.

Si lo que le dijo era cierto, ahora mismo dentro de ella había sangre Uchiha corriendo por sus venas, y pensó que de cierta manera era algo romántico el saber que algo de él se había mezclado con algo de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas tontas ideas y se acomodó en la cama para dejarse caer en sueños.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**…** Qué bello es el amor :'D  
Oh, sí. Adoro el NejiTen (de hecho fui vice-presidenta por tres años del club de fans de un foro xD) por eso tengo un sabor amargo en la boca desde que Neji murió, me cagó la vida, ¿entienden? Yo confiaba plenamente en que Kishi los iba a emparejar D: Y como este fic tiene como objetivo ser lo más fiel posible a los últimos sucesos del manga 620, no pude dejarlo vivo…

Eeeeen fin, lo prometido es deuda, les dejé el nuevo capítulo ^^

¿Reviews, tomatazos?

* * *

**Nn**: Aquí la conti gracias por leer ^^

**TenshiHinata**: Sii lo siento u.u , trabajo en el one-shot cuando esté lo publico para ti n.n . Espero que te haya gustado onee-chan!

**Citatli Uchiha**: Nena cuánto tiempo! Extrañaba leerte ya, ¿cómo va tu embarazo? Espero que esté todo en orden. Cuídate mucho si? Nada de estrés, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo con mucho sasuhina ^^

**Larareshiram97**: ¿Y por qué te dicen Lara? Me dio curiosidad ahora jajajaj x). Ay muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado la conti amigo ^^ Pd: Espero ansiosa el epílogo de tu fic!

**HanaMiu1**: Tarán! Llegó lo que tanto esperabas, ¿cumplí tus expectativas? Lo siento, Sasuke no lloró pero sintió su corazón paralizar, es más o menos lo mismo(?). Por otro lado, tu pregunta, está entre comillas porque Naruto no cree que Sasuke sea un buen amante :P, es decir fue un amargado deprimido con brotes psicóticos y ataques de mataré-todo-lo-que-se-mueva (aunque el manga de esta semana, ujuu, deja mucho de qué hablar xD), ya veremos si Sasukito será buena pareja o no :B Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Dark Amy-chan**: Jajajajaja y yo que pensé que te había aburrido mi historia y por eso ya no la comentabas! Me alegra que la sigas leyendo Amita, sos como mi sempai en esto así que me llena de orgullo decir que lees una de mis historias jeje ^^U Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por su lindo apoyo constante, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser :`) Me hacen feliz, dattebane!

Hasta la próxima ^^, _Jaa ne_!


	17. Amor en el aire

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Amor en el aire.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio propio del bosque fue opacado por un fuerte estruendo: el choque de varias armas en el aire.

Hinata respiraba con dificultad, después de todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar en cama le incomodaba encontrarse algo fuera de forma. Sonrió cuando una idea le cruzó por la mente, a unos kilómetros de donde se hallaban se encontraba el lago que tanto le gustaba, si tenía oportunidad de llevarlo hasta allí se vería rodeada de su elemento natural de chakra, dándole una chance de poder vencer a su contrincante.

Le lanzó tres pequeñas shurikens estrellas que el moreno evadió con facilidad, antes de irse saltando rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles.

_-¿Planeas huir, Hyuga?-_ pronunció antes de seguirle el paso.

La ojiperla siguió aumentando la velocidad, estaba a unos pocos metros de su tan preciada ventaja que no se daría a vencer.

Momentos después aterrizó en el pasto tras saltar del último árbol, y corrió a toda velocidad acumulando una pequeña cantidad de chakra sobre sus pies para poder sostenerse en el agua. Dando unos firmes pasos aguardó el encuentro.

Sasuke llegó a los pocos segundos viendo a su amiga parada en medio del lago, reconociendo entonces lo que había planeado.

_-¿Con que eres elemento agua, eh? Déjame decirte que el mío es el rayo, y tu agua es un buen conductor_- confesó antes de caminar del mismo modo que ella sobre el lugar.

Hinata le sonrió con expresión cansada, antes de realizar unos sellos con sus manos para luego tocar el agua con la palma derecha y que de ella emerja un gran dragón dirigido hacia el Uchiha.

Sasuke, ni lento ni perezoso, activó su Mangekyo Sharingan para que con él se hiciera presente el Susanoo en nivel uno, que lo protegió del ataque.

Hinata sintió sus piernas fallar al ver la potente invocación. Sasuke notó el cambio en sus ojos, **_la Hyuga tenía miedo_**. No contento con el resultado, rápidamente desactivo su línea sucesoria llevándose con él su más grande protección.

La ojiperla se dejó caer de rodillas cansada, su estrategia no funcionó como esperaba. Sasuke se acercó ofreciéndole su mano para ambos salir del estanque.

-_No es que haya sido una mala idea, sólo que no contabas con la capacidad de tu contrincante_- mencionó cuando ambos estuvieron recostados en el pasto.

-_Te subestimé, olvidé quién eras_-

_-Debe ser porque nunca antes habíamos luchado con ninjutsus, siempre nos enfrentábamos cuerpo a cuerpo-_ mencionó el último de su clan.

_-Hai-_ respondió la Hyuga antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar más plácidamente sobre el lugar.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, disfrutando como hacía ya dos meses la compañía del otro. Sasuke tuvo un deja vú, recordando entonces que allí mismo fue donde la había visto por primera vez llorar. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la escuchó hablar.

_-En una semana se casan_- le comentó.

_-¿Cómo vas con eso?-_

-_No lo sé, es raro… sabes, no te lo comenté pero cuando estuve esa semana en el hospital Naruto-kun vino a verme-_

_-¿Ah sí?- _

-_Hai, se disculpó conmigo por no haberme nunca respondido. Dijo que simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, que me consideraba una hermana menor y que no se puede elegir de quién enamorarse, que él lo estaba de Sakura desde niños…_

Sasuke apretó sus puños fuertemente algo enojado, el comentario de 'hermana menor' estuvo de más.

_-Le di la razón, y le deseé buena suerte en su vida de casado…_

_-¿Lo sigues amando?-_

_-Es complicado, supongo que siempre lo voy a querer de una forma especial pero ya no sé si es amor-_ le declaró antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y dejarse caer poco a poco en un profundo sueño.

Sasuke se sentó y la observó dormir, tenía una expresión serena en el rostro, muy distante a la que poseía cuando estuvieron viviendo juntos. Hinata ya no amaba a Naruto, ya no le dolía que se case con otra mujer, por fin ella estaba en paz consigo misma.

Unos sonidos desviaron su atención, desde la copa de un árbol cercano era observado por el chico perro.

El mismo se acercó momentos después al lugar, viendo como el Uchiha se levantaba del césped. Cruzaron miradas, y sin decirse nada el poseedor del Sharingan se fue. Kiba respetaba y agradecía a Sasuke después de enterarse de lo que hizo por Hinata, pero no por eso iba a entablar conversación alguna con él.

Inuzuka se acercó más hasta quedar al lado de su amiga y compañera, que seguía dormida.

_-Ne, Hinata despierta-_ dijo antes de moverla un poco.

-_Iie Sasuke-kun, déjame dormir más_- pronunció entre sueños.

El castaño levantó una ceja antes de reírse, la misma carcajada fue la que despertó a la muchacha.

_-¿Hmp?-_ murmuró tallándose los ojos.

El Inuzuka se dejó caer quedando sentado a su lado, y con una expresión divertida en el rostro la señaló con su dedo acusador.

_-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso dijiste Sasuke-kun? Sonaste como una jodida fan de él-_ declaró riéndose aún más. Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder.

-_Deja de molestarme Kiba-kun-_ exigió.

Inuzuka la miró nuevamente y le pidió disculpas.

_-¿Dónde está?-_ preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-_Se fue en cuanto yo llegué__-_ contestó- _venía a buscarte para ir a cenar con Shino, Kurenai-sensei y el pequeño Asuma, ¿Vienes?-_

Hinata inmediatamente se incorporó sonriendo de felicidad.

-_Hai, ¡vamos Kiba-kun!-_ exclamó contenta de saber que pasaría un rato alegre con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, además del pequeño Asuma que ya tenía tres años de edad.

* * *

_-¿Enserio hiciste eso Asuma-chan?-_ preguntó Kiba mientras devoraba su carne asada.

_-Hai-_ respondió el pequeño niño regordete sorbiendo su refresco.

-_Tuve que pedirle disculpas a la señora_- comentó apenada su sensei.

Es que el pequeño Asuma había concluido su sexta travesura del día tirando toda la mercancía del puesto donde una anciana trabajaba.

_-Eso no se hace Asuma-chan-_ lo reprendió la Hyuga.

_-Demo fue sin querer queriendo- _dijo poniendo la cara más angelical que le pudo haber salido.

Unas fuertes risas de la mesa del fondo llamaron su atención, allí estaba comiendo barbacoa el trío InoShikaCho siendo acompañados por la rubia del desierto, Temari.

Lo que les llamó poderosamente la atención fue ver las manos entrelazadas del Nara y la Sabaku No.

_-Eh chicos, ¿qué están festejando?-_ preguntó Inuzuka yendo hasta ellos.

-_¡El compromiso del vago con Temari-chan!-_ respondió alegre la Yamanaka bebiendo de una el contenido de su vaso.

_-Pues, ¡felicidades chicos!-_ exclamó poniendo su mano en el hombro del Nara.

_-Tsk, Mendokusai-_ pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

_-Arigato, Kiba-_ contestó Temari con una gran sonrisa made in Suna.

Shino y Hinata se levantaron del lugar para también felicitarlos, Kurenai abrazó fuertemente a Shikamaru diciéndole que su padre y Asuma estarían muy orgullosos de él.

El pequeño niño se subió en las piernas del Nara y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Temari, su nueva tía.

Al final decidieron juntar mesas y compartir entre todos las risas y buenas nuevas. El compromiso de los dos dejó sorprendida a Hinata, quien nunca se hubiera imaginado que entre ellos había algo. _**Lo tenían bien escondido**_, pensó.

_-¿Y dónde van a vivir?-_ preguntó Kurenai terminando su ración de carne de cerdo.

_-Pues en un principio aquí en Konoha, pero también tendremos una casa en Suna para ir en vacaciones, allí están mis hermanos_- comentó Temari bebiendo agua.

_-¿Te convertirás en ninja de Konoha, Temari-san?-_ preguntó la Hyuga sorprendida.

_-No me queda otra, ser ninja es lo mejor que hago y el vago nunca dejaría la aldea… más aún sabiendo que trabaja mejor con su equipo-_

Ino y Chouji sonrieron de oreja a oreja, después de todo el trío InoShikaCho era reconocido por las grandes aldeas como héroes por su enorme actuación ante Kinkaku y edo-Asuma en la guerra.

_-Además tengo entendido que Konoha no tiene muchos usuarios del Füton, les ayudará tener a una experta en el tema-_ comentó guiñando su ojo derecho y golpeándose dos veces el pecho con su puño.

Momentos después en el restaurante apareció Sai interrumpiendo la velada.

-_Perdonen la demora-_ comentó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Rápidamente la Yamanaka se hizo a un lado para que su novio se siente con ellos. Todos le devolvieron el saludo.

_-Llegaste tarde_- le reprochó.

_-Lo siento, tuve unos problemas camino aquí_- dijo con tranquilidad el anbu de raíz.

El resto de la velada pasó a un ritmo rápido y todos se despidieron para tomar caminos diferentes.

* * *

Hinata caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Naruto se iba a casar con Sakura, Shikamaru dentro de tres meses con Temari, Ino salía hace más de un año con Sai. Incluso tenía el presentimiento de que su gran amigo Kiba estaba teniendo algo con su hermana menor. Hasta Tenten había decidido darse la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de otra persona que no sea su primo, comenzando una relación con Rock Lee hacía poco más de dos meses.

Todos disfrutaban del amor. Con 19 años ella ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, suspiró pensando que quizá nunca disfrutaría el estar al lado de alguien, que no tendría su _"**y vivieron felices por siempre**"._

-_Quizá deba adoptar un gato-_ comentó al aire riendo por lo patético que sonaba eso.

_-Eres tan torpe que se te puede llegar a morir_- le contestó una conocida voz.

Elevando la cabeza y enfocando la vista notó que a unos pocos metros delante de ella se encontraba el Uchiha cargado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza ligeramente de costado, mirándola con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Ohayo Sasuke-kun_- le saludo al ver que éste abandonaba su posición y comenzaba a caminar con ella.

_-¿Por qué quieres un gato?-_ le preguntó curioso.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

_-Etto, es que… todos tienen pareja y yo, bueno…-_

_-¿Crees que eso va a solucionar tus problemas?-_ le preguntó divertido.

Hinata negó moviendo efusivamente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-_A veces me siento sola… me gustaría tener a alguien que me ame_- confesó tristemente.

Sasuke calló unos momentos antes de hablar.

-_Yo estoy soltero-_ le dijo con una extraña media sonrisa, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a la Hyuga con una gran confusión en mente.

¿Acaso Sasuke le quiso dar a entender que estaba disponible si ella quería? ¿O sólo le quiso demostrar que no era la única soltera en la aldea?

Moviendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, se dispuso a seguir el camino hasta su hogar.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y es aquí cuando todos se dan cuenta que amo el ShikaTema y el SaiIno xD.

Omg, ¿Qué pretende Sasuke diciéndole que él está soltero? ¿Ustedes creen que Sasuke busca algo profundo y serio con Hinata o sólo fue un ataque de locura por las hormonas? Espero leer su respuesta en los reviews ^^

* * *

**Larareshiram97:** Ah mira, a mí mis amigos me llaman Nanu, porque así se les dice a las Daniela's (mi nombre real :3) y de allí origina mi nickname. Gracias por leer ^^

**Iriel:** Jajajaja, enserio te hago feliz? Es muy tierno eso :') . Y sí, por el gran Rikudou sennin, Neji no debía morir! Fue algo muy cruel de parte de Kishimoto que pasara eso T.T Yo aún no lo supero, como sigo también el anime, y ahí está vivo, es un "noo Neji te vas a morir T_T" ._. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Haruharu:** Oh, no creo que esto sea una obra maestra ^^U Igualmente muchas gracias por decir eso, me animas y mucho. Espero leerte de aquí en más ! Me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado mi fic :)

**Sasuhina fan por siempre:** Es gracioso como desapareces y luego vuelves xDD Gracias por leer, aquí la conti que querías n.n

**TenshiHinata:** Esa parte tiene una anécdota muy graciosa, verás, originalmente decía _"Necesitaban un donador de sangre para reemplazar toda la que perdiste, déjame decirte Hyuga, que dentro tuyo tienes la mía"_ (o sea, su **sangre**) Y después me di cuenta que se podía malinterpretar muy fácilmente xDDD "dentro tuyo tienes la mía" asdf, no sé qué pensás vos, pero yo me sentí pervertida y por eso lo cambié Jajajaj. En fin gracias por leerme onee-chan ^^

**Citatli Uchiha**: ¿Seis meses ya? Guau entonces nacerá mediados de Agosto, principios de Septiembre ¿cierto? Espero que me hagas caso con eso del cero estrés, todo lo mejor para vos nena ^/^ Y aquí la conti de regalo ojalá te haya gustado !

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todos, alegran mis días!

_Matta ne!_


	18. Boda

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Boda****.**

**.**

**.**

_-Si hay alguien aquí presente que se oponga, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_-

Inconscientemente, el último Uchiha desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba cierta peliazul, sentada al lado de su padre y hermana, presenciando la boda del actual Hokage.

La muchacha, al sentirse observada elevó su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente. Con una pequeña sonrisa le indicó que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupe.

Volvió su vista al frente, a su lado se encontraba su rubio amigo a punto de tachar otra cosa de su lista de sueños y metas, _**casarse con Haruno Sakura**_.

Sasuke nunca había comprendido la fascinación que sentía por la de pelos rosados, que para él no fue más que una simple molestia.

_-Con Kami y todos ustedes de testigos, yo, Godaime Hokage los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia-_ terminó de decir dando por finalizada la ceremonia.

Tras una mirada llena de sentimientos, el reciente matrimonio Uzumaki se besó bajo la gran cantidad de aplausos en aquel extenso jardín.

Minutos después, Sakura se vio apartada por su amiga Ino hacia donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

Sasuke se acercó a su amigo, viendo que se acomodaba el obi de su kimono de gala.

-_Finalmente te casaste, dobe__-_ le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

_-Hai, me siento feliz teme. Hace más de dos años cumplí mi sueño de ser Hokage y ahora esto, creo que puedo morir en paz-_ comentó con una gran sonrisa made in Uzumaki.

-_Nada de eso jovencito, no hasta que nazcan mis nietos-_ comentó la madre de Sakura que justo pasaba por detrás de ellos.

Al ver que su amigo se ponía a conversar con la madre de Sakura, se alejó unos pasos del lugar.

Unos gritos y abucheos llamaron su atención, era un grupo de chicas empujándose en lo que parecía una batalla a muerte por agarrar el ramo de flores que la ex Haruno estaba por tirar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver que una muchacha de pelo naranja y ojos marrones le guiñó un ojo prometiéndole que de atraparlo iría a por él.

El ramo voló y una cantidad de insultos -algunos que él ni sabía que existían- se hizo presente, al parecer alguien ya lo había recogido.

_-Oh, ¡La próxima en casarse será la Hyuga!-_ soltó un anciano cercano a él.

Sasuke tragó en seco, ¿Hinata había obtenido el ramo?

_-__Ohayo Sasuke-kun-_ escuchó pronunciarse con una suave voz que él conocía bien.  
_-¿Hinata?-_ se dio vuelta sorprendido, a su lado se encontraba la ojiperla, vistiendo un kimono celeste claro con detalles azules, muy propio para la ocasión.

La peliazul frunció el ceño.

_-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-  
-Creí que estabas entre el tumulto de chicas persiguiendo el ramo…_

Hinata rió suavemente.

_-Iie, yo no soy como las demás chicas-  
-Un anciano dijo que el ramo lo sacó "la Hyuga".  
-Hai, mi hermana lo agarró, creo que por eso Kiba-kun se fue corriendo-_ comentó tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, en un intento de no mostrar su sonrisa.

Al ver que el Uchiha levantó una ceja en modo de pregunta, le contestó.

-_Él no me dijo nada, pero con sólo ver cómo se tratan es obvio que entre ellos hay algo_- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke no dijo más nada, sólo asintió levemente mientras veía los rostros decepcionados del resto de las mujeres y el sonrojado de la hermana menor de su amiga, **Hyuga Hanabi**.

Observó a la kunoichi profundamente, ella tenía rango chunin y parecía tener no más de quince años. Cabello marrón oscuro que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, lacio. Ojos perlas igual que su hermana, pero aún así_**él sentía que podría reconocer los ojos de Hinata en medio de todo el clan Hyuga**_**.**Se dio una bofetada mental en modo de reproche por tener tan cursi pensamiento.

Si Kiba salía con ella, la adolescente debía tener algún encanto, más no le vio nada fuera de lo común. Silueta delgada, sin atributos para resaltar. Su piel ligeramente tostada, incluso podía decir que su nariz era algo chueca, nada que ver con la fina y sin defectos que poseía Hinata.

Otra vez, comparándola con ella. Hace algún tiempo se dio cuenta que kunoichi que miraba, kunoichi que comparaba. Ninguna era tan buena como su amiga, de eso estaba seguro.

_-No me agrada que veas de ese modo a mi hermana, Sasuke-kun-_ le dijo en tono reproche.

Uchiha se sobresaltó al verse sorprendido.

_-¿Te molesta?- _pronunció con tono de galán.

Hinata sintió que un rojo salvaje se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

_-__Por supuesto, es mi hermana menor y tú eres muy mayor para ella._

_-¿Inuzuka no lo es?_

_-Kiba-kun tiene aún 19 años, tú ya 20-_

_-Hmp, de todas formas tu hermana no es justamente la Hyuga que me interesa_- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hinata sintió sus piernas desfallecer, y se alejó de él argumentando que su padre la estaba buscando, aunque desde la posición que se encontraban podían ver al mismo Hiashi hablando en la otra punta del jardín con Tsunade.

Sasuke rió ante esa acción, adoraba poner a la peliazul nerviosa. Hinata le gustaba, mucho. Sentía una fuerte atracción física desde hacía bastante tiempo, es que la Hyuga tenía un cuerpo simplemente perfecto a sus ojos.

Fielmente creía que lo único que sentía era tensión sexual acumulada por los años de sequía. Uchiha Sasuke simplemente jamás admitiría que tenía otra clase de sentimientos por la pequeña Hinata, su actual mejor amiga.

El poseedor del Sharingan giró en su lugar para ir por algo de tomar, sirviéndose ponche en un vaso de plástico se encontraba cuando una conocida y chillona voz hizo que desviase su atención.

_-Sasuke-kun, gracias por ser nuestro padrino-_ dijo la reciente Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

_-Hmp, no fue nada-_

_-Iie, para Naruto-kun fue muy importante. Sabes que él te considera el hermano que nunca tuvo…_

Uchiha tomó de su vaso observando a la ninja médico, aquel importante día vestía con un kimono de nupcias rosa claro, de su cabello recogido con palitos caían dos mechones al costado de su rostro, maquillado con suaves tonos. Estaba linda, bella podría incluso decirse.

-_Te ves… bien_- le comentó.

El rostro de Sakura dibujó una gran sonrisa.

_-Arigato-_

_-Eh teme, aléjate de Sakura-chan que ahora es mi esposa_- le dijo en reproche Naruto, que se acercaba a ellos, abrazando por la cintura a su mujer.

_-No me interesa Sakura, dobe_- le dijo con voz fría.

_-Ya, cierto que amas a Hinata-chan-_ pronunció empleando su voz melosa.

En el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke apareció un tic.

-_Retira lo dicho-_

_-Ne, Sasuke-kun no hace falta que nos mientas, lo sabemos-_ dijo Sakura usando el mismo tono que su esposo.

_-Hmp, no les interesa. Hyuga sólo me gusta por su cuerpo-_ pronunció dando por finalizada la conversación, alejándose de ellos.

Pero en el momento en que se fue, el matrimonio Uzumaki cambió la sonrisa que tenían en el rostro por una mueca de pena. Es que detrás del Uchiha, se encontraba la ojiperla, presenciando lo ocurrido.

-_Hinata_- largó la de ojos jade al verla.

_-Sólo vine a darles mis felicitaciones chicos, es que ya debo irme_- dijo aparentando estar bien.

_-Claro, gracias por venir Hinata-chan-_ habló esta vez el actual Hokage.

Con una rápida reverencia, la peliazul se marchó del lugar.

No entendía por qué le afectaron tanto las palabras que su amigo había soltado minutos atrás. Sólo sintió como si un puñal le atravesara en el corazón, recordándole el sentimiento que tuvo cuando enamorada de Naruto se encontraba.

¿Acaso ella cayó en el amor con el frío e insensible Uchiha, el que pronunció esas palabras? ¿O se había enamorado del Sasuke que conoció meses atrás y con el que convivió durante cinco días?

Con ella se mostraba de una forma completamente diferente a con los demás, _**¿quién es el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke?**_Se preguntó al dejarse caer en la orilla de su tan preciado lago.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

… ¿Y ustedes qué creían? ¿Qué ya así de rápido iban a estar juntos? Pues... no xDD.

Ay queridos amigos, estoy muy feliz. Nunca pensé que este fic llegaría -y superaría- los 100 reviews, es muy lindo que eso pase, no puedo describir con exactitud lo que siento, estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma, y de ustedes.

Es gracias a ustedes que esta historia sigue en pie, es gracias a ustedes que semana a semana sigo escribiendo episodios, gracias a sus lindas palabras que me animan a seguir.

Sin palabras, sólo seguiré escribiendo y publicando, para que** I'll make you happy** tenga el final que se merece (eh, no se preocupen, falta mucho para eso ^^U)

* * *

**Sasuhinafan por siempre:** Jajajaj, increíble tu habilidad xD Gracias por leer ^^

**Yuki Jonico:** Perfecto! Luego me cuentas si funcionó con tu chico, esa táctica está aprobada por Uchiha Sasuke... xDD

**TenshiHinata**: No, cómo crees que quiero pervertirte? Por eso cambié las palabras de esa oración xD Ouw, me alegra mucho que sean tus parejas favoritas, son las mías también... bueno, excepto el rockten, soy fan del NejiTen, pero bien sabes que Neji está con kami-sama así que... TwT . Espero te haya gustado la conti onee-chan!

**Larareshiram97:** Oh bueno, pero aún eres muy joven, si naciste en el 97 significa que tenes entre 16 y 17 años, (yo nací en el 95 xD), a lo que voy es que tenes mucho tiempo por delante y vas a conocer y salir con miles de chicas antes de encontrar a tu verdadero amor, no tenes que deprimirte por eso ni nada. No odies el amor, el amor es algo hermoso cuando llega, hay que amar al amor :)

**NeoElMostWanted:** Castigado por qué? Qué hiciste? Jajajaj, gracias por leerme y por tus lindas palabras ^^

**Pochyy:** La única que contestó esa pregunta! -le hace una reverencia- xD. Yo creo que Sasukito está muy confundido, en el próximo capítulo podrán entender mejor su actuar ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Dark Amy-chan:** Me esforzaré para que no deje de gustarte-dattebane! ^^ Ne, viste? Sasuke es todo un enigma, cuando crees que nunca dirá algo, BANG! Como lo último del manga jajajaj.

**Kattyto:** No te desmayes! Es que él es todo un galán! Gracias por leer! Bienvenida al fic!

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todos :) Estaré subiendo el próximo episodio en unos días.

_Matta ne!_


	19. Miedo y contradicciones

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Miedo y contradicciones.**

**.**

**.**

Durante el resto de la semana, Hinata evadió a Sasuke de todas las formas habidas y por haber.

Si se lo encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, rápidamente se alejaba diciendo que Shino la buscaba. Si por casualidad se veían en el centro de Konoha comprando víveres, pagaba rápido lo suyo y corría hasta su hogar.

En el hospital para el chequeo mensual tampoco le había hablado, simplemente se mantuvo al lado de Kiba, a sabiendas que de ese modo el morocho nunca se acercaría para conversar.

Al Uchiha le parecía extraño, pero creyó que sólo estaba actuando raro debido a "esos días" que tenían las mujeres.

La realidad distaba mucho aquel pensamiento, Hinata lo evadía porque no lograba comprender sus sentimientos. Además, aún estaba dolida por lo que escuchó el día de la boda Uzumaki. Creyó que todo ese tiempo que compartieron como amigos era una farsa para, a la larga, tenerla en su cama.

_Y ese molesto sentimiento en el pecho que la atormentaba cada vez que cruzaban miradas…_

Después de dos semanas, la primera vez que estuvieron en el mismo lugar por bastante tiempo fue en la oficina del Hokage, ocupando el puesto la vieja Tsunade, ya que el rubio se había ido de luna de miel con la ninja médico y aún no estaba en sus planes el volver.

_-Entonces, lo único que tienen que recordar es entregarle éste pergamino –_dijo levantando con su mano derecha un pergamino azul- _al Kazekage, y éste otro_ –pronunció mostrando uno marrón- _al equipo de ninjas médicos de Sunagakure_. _Es una misión de rango B ya que seguramente se encontrarán con varios desertores._

-_Hokage-sama, ¿Por qué tengo que ir con __**Uchiha**__?-_ preguntó la peliazul para sorpresa del recién nombrado.

_-__Vi en un informe que la última vez trabajaron bien juntos. Además el resto de tu equipo está en una misión de reconocimiento y él es el único disponible…_ - explicó con tranquilidad.

-_Si __**Hyuga**__ tiene algún problema conmigo, prefiero que me cambien de compañero-_ dijo esta vez el de ojos negros, pronunciando el apellido en un tono que expresaba claro enojo.

Godaime los miró expectante.

_-Iie, está bien por mí_- pronunció luego de unos segundos Hinata.

-_Entonces, pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten en Suna-_ dijo al ver una agenda- _no tendrán misiones por el resto del mes así que tómenselo como unas pequeñas vacaciones-_

_-Le mantendremos al tanto de las decisiones- _dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse de la oficina- _Hyuga, dentro de media hora en la entrada oeste, no tardes_.

_-Qué raro, no recuerdo haberlo nombrado capitán- _dijo Tsunade mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

Hinata le dio una reverencia y se marchó a su hogar a preparar lo necesario para la misión.

* * *

Sasuke alistaba sus armas dentro de su mochila, junto con su bolsa de dormir, botellas de agua y dinero. Le molestó la actitud que tuvo la ojiperla minutos atrás, si ellos eran buenos amigos ¿por qué le incomodaba el hecho de compartir una misión? Además, Tsunade tenía razón. La última _–y única_- misión que tuvieron juntos fue desarrollada a la perfección, y eso que apenas si sabían el nombre del otro en aquel entonces.

Tenía emociones contradictorias: Hinata era su amiga, y él como amigo la quería proteger y cuidar como hizo hasta el momento, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo más profundo que una simple amistad. Un sentimiento de calidez y comodidad en el pecho cada vez que estaban juntos. Por las noches trataba de convencerse de que no la amaba. **Amor**, esa palabra le producía miedo.

_Los Uchiha están malditos_, eso le había dicho Tobirama aquella vez, que se volvían locos al perder a la persona que les producía ese sentimiento. Así le pasó cuando mató a su hermano. No quería enamorarse por el hecho de evitar que eso vuelva a suceder, le costó mucho recuperar la cordura.

El clan debía perecer por el bien del mundo ninja tal y como lo conocen. Por eso mismo, él debía ser el último en poseer sangre maldita, el último Uchiha en la faz de la Tierra, para así llevarse con él la maldición a la tumba.

Negaba ese amor alegando que más allá de la amistad que tenían, la Hyuga le parecía atractiva. Los últimos días se le había "tirado" para comprobar si el gusto era mutuo, pero ella sólo se sonrojaba y se marchaba del lugar. Sasuke sinceramente creía que si se acostaba con ella pronto la atracción iba a dejar de existir.

Y ahí volvía la contradicción, Hinata era su más fiel amiga mujer, ¿cómo acostarse con ella sabiendo eso?

Fue lo último que pensó antes de partir hacia la entrada de la aldea.

* * *

Al llegar, vio que la Hyuga hablaba amenamente con uno de los guardianes, Kotetsu si mal no recordaba, tan distraída estaba riéndose de los chistes bobos de aquel ninja se encontraba que no notó la presencia del Uchiha en la escena.

Sasuke carraspeó la garganta.

-Sumimasen Uchiha-san- pronunció Kotetsu.

Uchiha no respondió, simplemente siguió de largo pasando de los dos. Hinata se despidió y corrió unos pasos hasta alcanzarlo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya habían pasado más de tres horas caminando por el bosque, el viaje a Sunagakure duraba tres días a pie, o día y medio corriendo como los ninjas que eran. Hinata decidió romper el silencio.

_-¿Cómo has estado?-_

_-Como si te importara-_

_-Claro que me importa, eres mi amigo Sasuke-kun-_

_-¿Por qué mierda me evitaste todo este tiempo?-_

_-Yo... tenía mis motivos._

_-¿Vas a decírmelos?_

_-... Iie._

Uchiha gruñó y dejó de caminar para empezar a correr, mientras más rápido termine la misión mejor sería para él.

Ella se sentía culpable por no decirle la verdad, ¿pero qué le iba a decir? ¿_"Hey Sasuke no te preocupes, sólo me alejé de ti para comprobar si realmente me gustas o si sólo eres mi amigo, ¡y adivina qué! Me gustas, mucho. Pero sigamos siendo amigos, así todo es más sencillo"_? No, definitivamente no.

Suspiró derrotada y corrió hasta llegar al lado del moreno para seguirle el ritmo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mil perdones por la demora, demo últimamente estuve estudiando mucho para un examen que al final pese a mis esfuerzos reprobé, estuve muy deprimida estos últimos días y no me conectaba a Internet. En fin, supongo que en algún momento aprobaré la maldita materia u.u

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en unos días subo el siguiente. Sepan disculpar queridos lectores !

* * *

**Sasuhina fan por siempre**: Jajajaj, tenés poderes especiales ! Algo así como un jutsu, "desaparezco-y-vuelvo-no jutsu!" D. Gracias por leerme querida n.n

**Nn:** Lamento que los capítulos te parezcan cortos, pero es así cómo decidí que sería la historia ^^U Gracias por leer.

**NeoElMostWanted:** ¿Academia militar? Omg, son muy exigentes, ¿cierto? Espero que andes bien y que te haya gustado la continuación (:

**TenshiHinata:** Neji siempre estará en nuestros corazones onee u.u Espero que te haya gustado el episodio, y que hayas podido entender el actuar de Sasuke, está muy confundido, pero ya veremos qué sucederá en el futuro (:

**Pochyy:** Jajajajajaj, demo Hinata es una niña muy dulce y tranquila, creo que si yo hubiese escuchado esas palabras hubiera actuado igual que ella, llorar y llorar xD. Gracias por leerme!

**HanaMiu1:** Ya te extrañaba! No lo mates, ¿cómo tendremos SasuHina si él muere? Nono, un mundo sin sasuhina no lo soportaría TwT xDD. Gracias por leer!

**Larareshiram97:** Sabes? Hay un mito que dice que originalmente cuando nos creó Dios teníamos cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, y dos cabezas. Pero como él se sentía intimidado decidió separar el cuerpo, convirtiéndonos en dos personas, y condenándonos a bagar por el mundo hasta encontrar nuestra otra mitad, con la que nos sentiríamos completos nuevamente. Hermoso mito a mi parecer, y con un poco de verdad en el fondo :) Ten esperanzas!

**Bee Hyuga:** Oh / , me hiciste tan feliz con esas palabras, realmente se me levantó el ánimo, muchísimas gracias por tan hermosas palabritas, me llegaron al corazón, muchas gracias de verdad. Espero te haya gustado la conti :)

**Hyna Hyuga:** Pues, respondiendo a tu pregunta, actualicé hoy Jajajajaj, bienvenida a I'll make you happy, disfruta tu estadía (?) xDD. Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

Gracias a todos, de corazón, leer sus lindos reviews me alientan a seguir adelante. Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de favoritos y follows que tiene mi historia, sin embargo son unos pocos los que comentan.

Quiero decirles que aprecio mucho que lo agreguen a sus favs y follows, pero prefiero ver sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no, si esperan que pase algo o no, así me pueden dar ideas también.

Ya que está dejo una preguntita para que me respondan en los reviews, Queridos lectores, _¿Les gustaría que este fic tenga un poco de **picante**?_ Ya saben, algo de lemon más adelante. Queda a decisión suya :)

* * *

**_Matta ne!_**


	20. Dependencia

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto (quien está dando muchas vueltas con el manga, quiero ver más guerra kishi!)

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Dependencia.**

**.**

**.**

El resto del viaje fue incómodo. No cruzaron palabras, ni siquiera cuando fueron emboscados por un grupo de ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Estrella. Lo único que salió de sus labios fue el nombre de sus respectivas líneas sucesorias antes de correr al ataque y derrotarlos, sin la necesidad de matarlos ya que esas personas -que se hacían llamar ninjas- habían logrado huir luego de suplicar por sus vidas.

Bueno, eran inteligentes. Después de todo se enfrentaban ante el legendario Uchiha Sasuke y la heredera del clan Hyuga.

¡Por supuesto que conocían a sus rivales! El Uchiha era por demás famoso en el mundo shinobi junto a su –único en el mundo y digno de temer- Mangekyo Sharingan eterno; y Hinata no se quedaba atrás, la simple mención de su apellido daba de qué hablar. Muchos ninjas envidiaban y respetaban el Byakugan, esos ojos a los que nada –ni nadie- se les escapaba.

Aún así los seis shinobis de La Estrella habían decidido probar suerte, tratando de robar los misteriosos documentos que ellos poseían en un intento de golpe de estado hacia Sunagakure. Misión fallida, no pudieron y como si fuera poco, rogaron literalmente de rodillas que los dejen con vida.

Accedieron a cumplir sus deseos si ellos declinaban en la idea del golpe de estado, para estar seguros de que así sería Sasuke se permitió invadir sus mentes con el Sharingan. El deber de la Alianza Shinobi era restablecer la paz, y no dejarían que unos rebeldes de una pequeña aldea atentaran contra ello.

Luego del altercado prosiguieron con su camino en silencio, llegando más rápido de lo que habían pronosticado a los inicios del desierto, señal de que a ese paso en poco menos de cinco horas llegarían a la entrada de la aldea aliada.

-_Etto, hace calor, ¿No?-_ preguntó la muchacha en un intento desesperado de sacar tema de conversación.

_-Lógico, es un desierto-_ contestó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Hyuga se dio una bofetada mental, ¡pero claro que hacía calor! ¿Acaso algo más estúpido para comentar se le hubiese ocurrido?

Luego de unos veintitrés minutos con cincuenta y seis segundos de silencio –que contó porque no había nada más divertido por hacer en su corrida por el árido paisaje- el último Uchiha sobre la faz de la Tierra habló.

_-Oe, se me acabó el agua. Dame de la tuya._

Hinata detuvo su paso para buscar dentro de su mochila una de sus cantimploras y ofrecérsela. Sasuke bebió hasta saciar su sed y se la devolvió, retomando la carrera.

A unos pocos kilómetros comenzaban a verse los enormes muros de arena que rodeaban a Sunagakure, aumentaron la velocidad para llegar rápidamente a la entrada, donde dos ninjas con la mitad de la cara cubierta les impidieron el paso cruzando sus katanas en forma de cruz.

-_Identifíquense-_ exigió el de la izquierda.

_-Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata, shinobis de Konohagakure, enviados por Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama para entregar dos pergaminos-_ respondió respetuosa la heredera, mostrando rápidamente su identificación ninja, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke.

Esperaron pacientemente mientras un tercer ninja revisaba unos papeles y los autorizaba a pasar dando una orden por micrófono.

_-Disculpen la demora, Yondaime Kazekage-sama los espera. Por favor síganme_- pidió un cuarto ninja que segundos antes había aparecido frente a ellos con una nube de humo.

Minutos después de caminar por la aldea llegaron a la Torre del Kage, donde rápidamente pudieron entrar en la oficina del líder de Suna.

_- Hyuga, Uchiha, bienvenidos-_ saludó amablemente el pelirrojo.

-_Arigato Kazekage-sama-_ respondió la ojiperla haciendo una leve reverencia.

Sasuke se acercó al escritorio y depositó en él el pergamino azul con el símbolo de La Hoja.

Gaara lo revisó en silencio antes de firmarlo y guardarlo en uno de los cajones del gran mueble.

-_Camino a aquí nos topamos con ninjas de La Estrella interesados en hacer un golpe de estado a Suna, pudimos cerciorarnos de que abandonen la idea pero de igual manera se lo informamos_.

El joven Kazekage entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas, pensante.

_-__Aumentaré la seguridad en nuestra aldea, también levantaré el alerta amarilla para que dado el caso nuestros shinobis más jóvenes se ocupen de defender a los civiles. Convocaré una reunión de Kages para la próxima semana. Muchas gracias por avisar, Uchiha_.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

_-Se acercan días feriados en la aldea, conmemorando a los caídos en la última guerra, pueden quedarse si gustan como representantes de Konoha_- ofreció el Kage.

_-Sería un honor_- respondió la Hyuga por los dos, sorprendiendo al de ojos ónix.

-_Todo dicho entonces, le avisaré a Tsunade-sama por ustedes. Se hospedarán en el hotel Viento, presenten estos carnets para que no tengan que pagar nada_- pronunció entregándoles dos piezas de madera con algunos kanjis escritos en ellas.

-_Arigato-_ contestó Hinata antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

-_Ah, Uchiha-_ lo llamó el Kazekage.

_-¿Si?_

_-Mándale mis saludos a Naruto cuando lo veas, le envié una carta pidiendo disculpas por no estar presente en su boda pero aún no la respondió, temo que se haya enojado._

-_No lo creo, el dobe sólo está de luna de miel. Es probable que no la haya leído_.

Gaara hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Sasuke se apresuró en salir de la oficina, preguntó dónde quedaba el hospital a un anciano que trabajaba en una panadería y emprendió su viaje para entregar el pergamino restante. Cumplida la misión, retomó el camino hacia donde se hospedarían los siguientes días.

Al ingresar al hotel, presentó su carnet en la recepción y pronto le entregaron la llave de su alcoba. Dio las gracias y se apresuró para poder darse un baño urgente.

Metió la llave en el cerrojo y entró, encontrando que era una simple habitación con dos camas, una ya ocupada por la Hyuga que dormía plácidamente.

Tiró su mochila de viaje en el piso y se introdujo en el baño para darse su muy merecida ducha.

Al salir, se vistió rápidamente y luego de encargar el almuerzo, caminó hacia la aún durmiente Hinata, acercó su mano al rostro de ella y acarició suavemente sus cabellos.

La extrañaba, por el gran Rikudö sennin que la había extrañado esas dos semanas que no compartieron juntos. Pero estaba dolido, ¿por qué la Hyuga se había tomado la molestia de entrar en su vida, hacerlo dependiente de ella, para después abandonarlo como perro a la calle sin motivo aparente?

Claro que él dependía de ella, cada minuto de su vacía existencia estaba siendo poblado de recuerdos de los dos juntos, peleando, riendo, compartiendo la cena… Su única amiga mujer lo había traicionado, ¿por qué entonces no podía odiarla?

Se apartó unos pasos rápidamente cuando la muchacha giró la cabeza aún dormida.

_-Sasuke-kun-_ murmuró en sueños- _Yo… yo…_

_-¿Tú?-_ preguntó asombrado el Uchiha acercándose nuevamente para escuchar.

_-Yo te…- _

_-¿Tú me?_

Su corazón latía a mil por hora sin saber el por qué, sólo quería que ella terminara la dichosa frase, parecía que hasta en sueños tartamudeaba…

_-¡Servicio a la habitación!- _se escuchó un grito femenino desde la puerta, seguido de varios golpes, que casi le provocaron un infarto al joven y despertaron sobresaltada a la Hyuga, quien miró confusa a su compañero de misión.

Sasuke gruñó antes de abrir la puerta, casi tirándole el dinero a la cara a la pobre muchacha que sólo cumplía con su trabajo y nada entendía.

_-Hmp, ordené el almuerzo Hyuga, mejor báñate antes de comer_- sugirió al sentarse en la mesa y sacar su ración de la charola.

La chica de pelo azulado asintió aún confusa antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño para cumplir la orden.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No maten a la chica del servicio a la habitación(?). Espero les haya gustado! Mil gracias a quienes comentaron su opinión con el lemon, por mayoría decidí incluir algo de ello en un futuro :)

* * *

**Saara-Chan94:** De hecho... me diste una idea. Gracias! Bienvenida al fic!

**Larareshiram97:** Las matemáticas las creo el diablo(?) De hecho es la materia que tanto me cuesta aprobar u.u Gracias por los ánimos!

**SakurA-VioletA:** Ay muchas gracias ^^ Bienvenida a mi historia!

**TenshiHinata:** Me alegro que te haya gustado onee-chan, tanto la conti como el one-shot, lo hice para vos! Gracias por tu apoyo constante!

**Sasuhina fan por siempre:** Gracias ^^ Aquí la conti! Espero te haya gustado!

**Guest:** Pues lo habrá!

**KiiraaUchiiha:** Muchas gracias querida! Bienvenida!

**Izumi xdd:** Perdona pero por la temática del fic los capítulos son cortos. En modo recompensa actualizo lo más pronto posible, no tardo meses como otros autores ^^U Bienvenida a mi historia!

**Kattyto:** Acá puse la conti! ¿Te gustó? Eso espero ! Bienvenida a ti tambien !

**Lunita:** Exacto, eso le pasa por bocón jajajaja. Gracias por leer! Bienvenida!

* * *

Millones de gracias a las 40 personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, y los 35 que la siguen !

Recuerden que los comentarios me hacen feliz, y un autor feliz escribe y publica más rápido que uno triste (?

* * *

_Matta ne!_


	21. Vivir

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19: Vivir**.

**.**

**.**

Hinata quedó en encontrarse con la rubia del desierto a la hora del té, ella había vuelto a su aldea natal luego del casamiento de Naruto ya que aún era kunoichi de Suna.

La agradable velada que compartieron aquella noche en Konoha había servido para que ambas se tomaran mutuo aprecio. Así que, con motivo de los preparativos de su boda, se juntaron en el centro de la aldea.

Todo era muy diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba en la Hoja, es que Suna era interesante, sí, pero a la vez muy deprimente. Hinata amaba el clima templado, las hojas meciéndose en la suave brisa, los pequeños animales que corrían por los espesos bosques y los deliciosos frutos rojos que crecían en la zona. Hinata amaba Konoha y a sus habituales 25° centígrados.

Por otro lado, Sunagakure era en extremo caluroso de día, con una atmósfera de aire pesada y polvo de arena que entraba en los ojos con la pequeña brisa caliente. Temperaturas arriba de los 45° cerca del mediodía, y bajo cero por la noche.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde el sol comenzaba a bajar y con él se iba el calor, haciendo presencia el frío desolador. Nunca pensó que allí el clima sería tan raro y cambiante, sólo creyó que los habitantes de la aldea debían tener muy buenas defensas para no enfermarse con el cambio drástico.

Abrigándose con el tapado que Temari le recomendó llevar, salieron de la tienda de té en búsqueda del comercio donde preparaban el kimono de novia de la rubia.

La Hyuga esperaba pacientemente sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar, frotándose las manos y calentándolas con su aliento.

Pronto la futura señora Nara salió del vestidor con su reluciente kimono de nupcias beige claro, caminando hasta el espejo donde se detuvo para observarse.

Hinata quedó boquiabierta, ella estaba realmente hermosa vestida así.

_-¿Y bien?-_ preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-_Es precioso, te sienta perfecto_- le contestó levantando su pulgar derecho, dándole de esa forma su aprobación.

Temari le regaló una de sus sonrisas Made in Sabaku No, mientras dejaba que la costurera le cociera unos detalles marrones en la manga.

-_Estará listo sin problemas para la semana que viene, sólo le faltan algunos apliques_- le comentó la anciana dueña del lugar.

La rubia asintió satisfecha y entró al vestidor para cambiarse nuevamente de ropas. Hinata se quedó viendo los demás modelos de kimonos nupciales que se hallaban en el lugar.

_-¿Estás interesada en alguno querida?-_ le preguntó la anciana –_Porque de ser así creo que uno color lavanda combinaría perfecto con tu piel y hermosos ojos_.

Hinata se sonrojó ante el alago, pero rechazó la oferta al contarle que no estaba comprometida. La anciana se lamentó dramáticamente y le hizo un comentario de que ya estaba en edad de casarse con algún joven.

_-Hanako-baa no moleste a Hinata con sus cosas_- le reprendió la rubia al salir del vestidor.

-_Claro que no Temari-sama-_ contestó la señora antes de irse al fondo del local con el kimono beige.

-_No te preocupes Hina ya te casarás-_ la alentó al ver que el comentario había afectado de más a la Hyuga.

Hinata le sonrió y ambas salieron de la tienda camino al hotel donde se hospedaba.

-_Gracias por acompañarme hoy-_

_-No hay de qué Temari-san_

Se despidieron con un amistoso abrazo antes de que la peliazul se dirigiera a la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha.

Al entrar lo encontró refunfuñando porque la calefacción no funcionaba correctamente, y comentando en voz alta su deseo de ir a buscar madera y prenderla con su katon para pasar la noche.

Hyuga no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

_-Ah, volviste-_

_-Hai-_ contestó sacándose el tapado y dejándolo sobre su cama.

_-__Hablemos_- exigió acercándose a ella y tirando al piso el control del roto aire acondicionado.

_-¿Por qué de pronto dejaste de hablarme? ¿Te hice algo? Porque si mal no recuerdo, te ayudé en varias ocasiones, creo que merezco una explicación de todo esto._

Hinata tragó saliva y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa. ¿Acaso podría confesarle que se alejó de él al darse cuenta de que le gustaba?

_-Etto… de hecho sí hiciste algo malo_- recordó de repente algo que podría hacerle zafar de decir la verdad.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Dijiste que sólo te interesaba por mi cuerpo-_

Sasuke la miró confuso, no recordaba haber dicho eso.

_-Ilústrame_- exigió nuevamente.

_-En la boda de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san lo dijiste_.

Un fugaz recuerdo de él mismo negando amar a Hinata frente a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo se hizo presente en su mente.

_-Eso… sólo lo dije para que dejen de molestarme con sus ridiculeces._

Hinata lo miró confusa.

-_Siento mucho que lo hayas escuchado, sabes que eres como mi hermana menor y nunca diría esas cosas de verdad-_ mintió.

La ojiperla sintió su corazón romperse ante las últimas palabras dichas por el Uchiha. _Hermana menor_… ¡Todos la veían como una hermana menor! Primero Naruto, ahora Sasuke. ¿Acaso todos los hombres de los que se enamora la ven igual? Un momento, _¿enamora?_ Diablos, se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Una cosa es admitir que te gusta, y otra muy diferente es que tu inconsciente te dijera que lo amas.

Hinata dibujó una suave sonrisa fingida en su rostro, y se acercó más a él mientras lo abrazaba. Bien, por lo menos podrían seguir siendo los amigos que eran anteriormente, a sabiendas que de esa forma no lo perdería.

_-¿Todo bien entonces?-_ preguntó Uchiha al separarse de ella.

_-Hai._

-_Bien, te invito a cenar afuera entonces-_ ofreció con una media sonrisa y abrigándose con una chamarra.

Hinata asintió vistiéndose nuevamente con el tapado.

* * *

_-Detesto Suna, la próxima pregúntame antes de aceptar una propuesta de varios días-_ comentó Sasuke tratando de calentar sus manos frotándolas entre sí, camino de vuelta al hotel luego de cenar.

_-Gomen, pero realmente quiero participar en el homenaje…_

_-¿Por tu primo?_

_-Hai, niisan fue alguien muy importante en mi vida-_ le contó Hinata sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- _A veces lo extraño demasiado-_

Hyuga detuvo la caminata al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha.

-_Es sólo que… él dio su vida para salvarme a mí, si yo hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápida para correr a Naruto-kun del medio en vez de saltar frente a él y tratar de recibir el ataque, Neji-niisan no se hubiese interpuesto en el camino y ahora él, él..._- no pudo terminar de decir la frase, el nudo en su garganta se hizo demasiado grande como para seguir soportándolo.

Allí, en medio de la fría y solitaria calle de Sunagakure, Hinata lloró por su primo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Con dolor, desesperación. Lloró y lloró susurrando su nombre lentamente, mientras Sasuke la miraba con pena.

Despacio, se acercó a ella abrazándola y ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar.

_-Él no va a volver, nunca más_- sollozó.

_-Créeme cuando te digo que sé cómo se siente perder personas que amas- _

_-¿Cómo lo haces?_

_-¿El qué?_

_-No llorar…_

Sasuke calló unos segundos antes de responder.

_-Aprendes a vivir con ello. Hinata, ellos ya no están pero la vida sigue, tu vida sigue. No queda más por hacer que vivir._

Hyuga limpió las lágrimas de su rostro al separarse unos centímetros de él. Sin comprender bien el por qué, Sasuke la sujetó de las mejillas y obligó que lo vea a los ojos.

-_Vive-_ le susurró.

Con sus miradas entrelazadas, perdidos en los ojos del otro, lentamente acercaron sus rostros, uniéndose en un suave contacto de labios. Haciéndose una inconsciente promesa mental de que si bien ese fue su primer beso, no sería el último.

* * *

La habitación del hotel estaba fría, incluso más que antes. Pero ellos se encontraban a la temperatura ideal, recostados en la cama bien pegados el uno al otro en un abrazo y tapados con las frazadas.

-_Sasuke-kun_, _arigato-_ pronunció Hinata suavemente antes de quedarse dormida.

Sasuke acarició su larga cabellera azulada para luego suspirar y tratar de caer en sueños también, comprendiendo que no había vuelta atrás. _Amaba a Hyuga Hinata_.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y así termina I'll make you happy (?) Okno xD

Tará! Lo que tanto esperaban, un besito y Sasuke admitiendo de una vez por todas sus sentimientos. ¿Ahora qué pasará? ...

No dispongo del tiempo suficiente para contestar todos sus reviews, sólo puedo pedirle disculpas a** Izumi xdd**, lo siento hombre, es que mayormente comentan mis historias lindas mujercitas, eres el tercer chico en hacerlo y realmente tu comentario no disponía de palabras en masculino así que asumí que eras mujer como el resto de mis lectoras ^^U

En fin, muchas gracias a:** Larareshiram97**,** Dark Amy-chan**, **TenshiHinata**, **Izumi xdd**, **HanaMiu1**, **Saara-chan94, EscarlataHoz** y **Hyna Hyuga** por su review! espero que les haya gustado el episodio :)

_Matta ne!_


	22. Mentiras

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía :)

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20: Mentiras**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente despertó acalorada, el reloj marcaba las nueve y en Suna hacían 37° según comprobó minutos después en el noticiero local.

Corrió el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke ya que aún la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Se levantó de la cama y tomando sus ropas se dirigió al baño para su necesaria ducha matutina.

Las gotas que caían de la regadera recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, un escalofrío hizo que se le erice la piel, había recordado que la noche anterior sucedió algo que nunca pensó: _Uchiha Sasuke la besó_.

Agarró la botella de shampoo y esparció un poco de él en su palma derecha, para luego aplicárselo sobre su cabello.

Todo era complicado. Un momento no se hablaban, al siguiente discutían, después volvieron a ser amigos y se besaron para luego terminar durmiendo abrazados.

Bien, lo último tenía explicación lógica; en Suna la noche es demasiado fría y si uno tiene la oportunidad de dormir con alguien para entrar en calor lo aprovecha, como hicieron ellos dos.

Pero el beso, el beso era completamente diferente. Tristemente pensó que lo hizo sólo porque ella se veía vulnerable al llorar y que él creyó que si la besaba iba dejar de hacerlo. Sí, esa debía ser la razón de aquel beso.

Envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla y salió de la ducha, escurrió su largo cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua y procedió a vestirse. Una vez lista salió del baño, encontrándose al Uchiha sentado en posición india en la cama, con las piernas y brazos cruzados entre sí.

-_Buen día__-_

-_Hmp, tenemos que hablar… -_ comenzó a tratar de formular palabras.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la ducha de Hinata, el de ojos ónix había estado pensando qué decir. _**"Somos compatibles", "Las personas sexys deben estar juntas y hacer chanchadas todo el día", "Quédate a mi lado o te aniquilo con el Amaterasu",**_ fueron algunas de las frases que se le habían ocurrido para confesar sus sentimientos.

-_Verás, anoche yo... es decir, las perso... - _

-_No hace falta que digas nada Sasuke-kun, sé que lo hiciste para que deje de llorar. La verdad lo aprecio mucho, **amigo**-_ lo interrumpió con una suave sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza. Él estaba a segundos de confesarse, **_¡maldición!_**, y ella se tomó la libertad de interpretar cualquier cosa. Si le llegaba a decir ahora sus sentimientos, seguro quedaría como un idiota.

Hinata lo veía sólo como un amigo, y si ella así lo quería, eso sería. Estaría a su lado a pesar de no poder tenerla como quisiera, de la misma forma que lo hizo durante todo este tiempo.

-_Me alegra que quede claro entonces, **amiga**_- le respondió luego de unos segundos antes de recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

Hyuga asintió para luego pedir el desayuno de ambos.

* * *

_-__Más rápido Hyuga, muévete más rápido- _exigió Sasuke.

_-¡Más fuerte!-_ jadeó la ojiperla.

Uchiha gruñó antes de hacerle caso.

_-¡Ay!-_ gritó adolorida.

-_Lo siento, ¿fue muy fuerte?_

_-Iie, sigue así-_

Patada con patada, golpe con golpe, siguieron luchando el resto de la tarde en aquel campo de entrenamiento que lograron reservar para ellos.

Luego de no poder esquivar una kunai que le raspó la mejilla, la Hyuga cayó al suelo rendida.

-_Suficiente, estoy exhausta__-_

-_Estuviste muy lenta, bajaste tu rendimiento_- le reprochó el Uchiha.

-_Quizá estaba lenta porque de todas formas tus golpes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para molestarme en esquivarlos, hoy golpeaste como niñita-_

_-Hmp, no quería lastimarte._

_-Las heridas son parte del entrenamiento, Sasuke-kun_- pronunció con una suave sonrisa.

El último Uchiha se sentó a su lado y ambos se recostaron en el suelo.

_-Me agradan estos momentos-_

El poseedor del Sharingan gruño a modo de respuesta.

_-¿Cuándo es el acto conmemorativo?_

_-Mañana._

_-Y después de eso volvemos a Konoha, ¿no? Detesto Suna-_ se quejó al cerrar los ojos para evitar que con la repentina brisa fresca le entrara arena.

-_Claro, pero ahora vamos al hotel, está comenzando a oscurecer_- contestó la peli azulada.

* * *

Otra cruda y fría noche en Sunagakure, otra noche que compartieron la misma cama para entrar en calor, ambos con el mismo pensamiento en mente:_** ¿Por qué no le gusto?**_

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Cuántos malpensados tuvo este capítulo? Repórtense con un "**._./**" en su review, jajajaj. Espero que nadie me odie por hacer que aún sigan siendo amigos :c

Uf, semana muy movida, de un lado para el otro estuve, sin poder tener el tiempo suficiente para poder releer, corregir, publicar y contestar sus review ^^U Sepan disculpar!

* * *

**DarkAmy-chan:** ¿Sabes? Esa escena me dejo con ganas de hacer como una historia paralela, un oneshot digamos. Jeje ^^U. Oh, sí. Sasukito la ama, hasta quiso empezar algo así como una relación, pero ya ves que Hinata no se dio cuenta. Gracias por leer!

**Izumi xdd:** Definitivamente no es el final, aún queda mucho, cuando parece que van a estar, pasa algo y al final no. Apuesto que todos creían que luego de convivir esos cinco días iban a empezar a salir, pero no. Gracias por leer!

**Guest:** Gracias!

**Sasuhinafan por siempre:** Gracias por leer!

**dDaniita 3:** Oh, no estarás leyendo esto solo porque Amita también, no? Eso sería muy cruel T^T.

**Kuro Hikari-chan:** Pues, ni yo sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, sigo escribiendo ^^U Peeero, como dije desde un principio, es un amor leeeento. Gracias por leer y bienvenida!

**HanaMiu1:** Jajajajaj, si malpensaste eso seguro lo de hoy también! Gracias por leer !

**TenshiHinata:** Aquí la conti onee-chan! Espero que te haya gustado!

**Nn:** ¿Yo logré hacerte fan del SasuHina? Dios mío, qué honor! Qué orgullo! Lloraré :')

**Saara-Chan94:** Sasuke los aceptó, Hinata también, pero ninguno de los dos es bueno de todas formas en el ámbito amoroso. En este episodio quedó más que claro, no? Gracias por leer!

**Larareshiram97:** ¿Y el epílogo de tu fic? Me estoy muriendo por la espera! Jajajaja, gracias por leer!

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, los aprecio mucho :)

Matta ne!


	23. Siempre Presentes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. (Espero ansiosa cada miércoles para ver qué se fumó al dibujar xDD)

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21: Siempre presentes.**

**.**

**.**

Una multitud se había reunido fuera de la torre del Kage aquella mañana, civiles y shinobis por igual esperaban ansiosos a que el acto comenzara. Todos aquellos que habían perdido a alguien cercano en la guerra vestían de negro, y los que no –sólo unos pocos afortunados-, de blanco para simbolizar el próspero futuro.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el balcón de la torre, a su lado estaba Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados esperando impaciente que todo termine rápido y puedan volver a su aldea.

Pronto la multitud calló cuando el Kazekage hizo presencia, saliendo al balcón vestido con pantalón y camisa negra. Se acercó un poco más y apoyó sus brazos en la baranda.

-_Uno piensa que con el tiempo las heridas sanan, pero no es así cómo funciona la vida. No debemos olvidar a nuestros compañeros caídos en batalla, no debemos dejar que se formen nuevas guerras-_ comenzó a hablar el joven líder- _Hoy estamos recordando a los ocho mil shinobis de Suna que perdieron la vida allá, peleando por nuestro futuro._

Tras una breve ovación, siguió con su discurso.

-_Hace dos años, finalizó la más grande guerra que nuestro mundo haya presenciado. Una guerra bizarra, donde nos vimos obligados a luchar contra nuestros propios fallecidos compañeros__,__ revividos por el más nefasto e imperdonable jutsu jamás creado, una guerra que cobró grandes cantidades de vida, no solo de nuestra aldea. El mundo entero perdió cincuenta mil valientes shinobis y kunoichis; que eran padres, madres, tíos, hermanos, amigos… personas._

Llantos de varias mujeres que perdieron a sus maridos en la guerra se hicieron presentes, niños pequeños lloraban porque jamás volverían a ver a sus hermanos o madres, ancianos sufrían ya que perdieron a sus hijos y ahora debían hacerse cargo de sus nietos. La piel de Hinata se erizó y su corazón se comprimió, sentía el dolor de todos en aquel lugar.

_-Es por todo esto, que no debemos permitir que vuelva a suceder, para que la muerte de nuestros compañeros no haya sido en vano-_ Gaara calló unos segundos-_También todos nuestros caídos afectados por el Edo Tensei, que en paz descansen__,__ y una vez más velaremos porque su muerte no haya sido en vano. Sunagakure no olvida, Sunagakure sigue adelante recordándolos en cada momento-_

La gran multitud aplaudió conmovida ante las palabras de su Kage, Hinata limpió una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo derecho.

_-Ahora, por favor, tomemos un minuto de silencio por nuestros queridos compañeros, y por todos los de las demás aldeas-_ pronunció y enseguida todos callaron, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y los sollozos de algunas personas.

Al pasar el minuto algunos comenzaron a aplaudir nuevamente. Gaara bajó del balcón ayudado de su arena, y se acercó a los aldeanos para darles la mano. Su deber como Kage era cuidar a su pueblo: protegerlos del peligro. La guerra se les fue de la mano a todos, y si bien era sabido que varios morirían, no por eso dejaría de producirle aquel amargo sabor en la boca.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata y la apretó suavemente, demostrándole de esa forma su apoyo. La ojiperla le sonrió dándole las gracias.

* * *

-_Fue un honor presenciar su acto, Kazekage-sama_- pronunció la peliazul.

-_Por favor, siéntanse a gusto de volver cuando quieran, siempre serán recibidos aquí_- respondió Gaara.

-_Gracias, supongo que nos vemos pronto, Temari_- dijo al abrazar a la rubia.

_-Por supuesto, estaré yendo a Konoha el mes próximo-_

_-Nos vemos entonces_- ambos morenos se despidieron y partieron corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible a su aldea.

Tras recorrer varios kilómetros, Uchiha habló.

_-__No sé tú, pero yo planeo pedir que no me manden más misiones a Suna-_

Hinata rió suavemente.

_-Creo que haré lo mismo-_

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado, y ellos seguían corriendo. Pronto al cruzar un puente comenzaron a ver indicios de vegetación, a ese ritmo en poco menos de media hora llegarían a un bosque.

Aumentaron la velocidad sin decirse nada, estaban ansiosos por dejar de pisar arena.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar, se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa cómplice, ambos se quitaron el calzado moviendo sus dedos en búsqueda de más contacto con la tierra húmeda y las pequeñas hojas que formaban el césped.

Hinata se tiró al piso exclamando dramáticamente: _¡Al fin bosque!_

Oh sí, los morenos extrañaron los árboles y la tierra, con la suave brisa característica, después de todo los últimos días estuvieron en un lugar árido y caluroso.

-_Será mejor no perder mucho tiempo aquí y regresar_- medio-ordenó el Uchiha calzándose nuevamente.

-_Hai_- respondió la ojiperla- _pero no me pondré las sandalias_- habló para luego saltar al árbol más cercano.

-_Como desees-_ restó importancia saltando también al árbol, comenzando la carrera desde allí. Sin duda alguna, saltar entre los árboles a gran velocidad, se encontraba en su lista de cosas favoritas de ser ninja.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a todos los caídos en guerra :'( Neji and the others shinobis are still alive in all our hearts :C

Bueno, no hubo mucho SasuHina en este episodio, pero me pareció correcto hacer un pequeño homenaje a los caídos, después de todo fueron muchas muertes, incluyendo a los padres de Shikamaru e Ino :/.

Quizá quede incluso raro en la historia, pero necesitaba escribirlo. En el capítulo siguiente sigue el amor oculto entre los morenos.

* * *

**RukiaNeechan**: Jajajajaj, pervertida! Bienvenida al fic! Y no, aún falta mucho para terminarlo.

**Saara-chan94**: Jajaj ^^U

**La Alquimista Enana**: ¿Tu nickname es en honor a Edward Elric? Gracias !

**Izumi xdd**: Jajajaja, eres un pervertido! x)

**Larareshiram97**: Lamento que no te haya gustado el desenlace, pero así decidí que sería, al menos por ahora son sólo amigos. Pero me agrada saber que lo seguirás leyendo, no te preocupes Lara, terminará en SasuHina !

**Kattyto**: Aquí la conti!

**TenshiHinata**: Onee-chan, eres una pervertida! Claro que el futuro lemon será más tierno, no algo fuerte, además se supone que Hinata es virgen ._.U. Gracias por leerme!

**DarkAmy-chan**: Quizá lo haga, ahora mismo trabajo en un nuevo fic de comedia/crack, también sasuhina, al finalizar ese seguramente escriba el otro ^^ Gracias por el apoyo Amy-sempai! Pd: no mates a hina, si lo haces cómo existirá el sasuhina?

**Hyna Hyuga**: En el siguiente capítulo se verán un poco de sentimientos de parte de Sasuke, celos ;). Gracias por leer!

**Nn**: sí lo siento, así me salen por la cantidad de información que quiero poner en cada episodio, pero el que viene me salió un par de hojas word más grande!

**HanaMiu1**: Jajajajajajajaj, otra pervertida! Pues, creo que no leí ninguna, echaré una mirada ;).

**Bee Hyuga**: Tus palabras me hacen feliz T_T, es tan lindo que te digan algo como eso, muchísimas gracias Bee, de verdad. Me alegro que te hayas reído, :)

* * *

Matta ne!


	24. Pretendiente

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22: Pretendiente.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella mañana despertó como de costumbre, se dio una ducha y se vistió con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Bajó al gran comedor donde desayunó té verde con galletas, agradeció a la criada que le proporcionó los alimentos y fue hasta el dojo familiar. Según el calendario debía entrenar con su hermana menor.

Al llegar, se encontró con que la pequeña ya estaba en su puesto, sentada de rodillas esperando. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, Hanabi se levantó del lugar y ambas hicieron la reverencia oficial del clan pre-enfrentamiento.

Activando al mismo tiempo sus líneas sucesorias comenzaron a propinar golpes, la pequeña se movía con precisión y gracia digna de la familia principal, sabía exactamente en qué momento atacar. Hinata no se quedaba atrás, años de arduo entrenamiento junto a Neji, sus compañeros de equipo y los meses anteriores con Sasuke dieron su fruto.

Atajaba y devolvía con mayor intensidad, no se estaba dejando vencer. Era un entrenamiento, sí, pero si perdía una sola vez más contra su pequeña hermana sin duda alguna le quitarían el puesto de heredera que tanto le costó recuperar.

Más de una hora había pasado, y las hermanas seguían luchando. Era uno de esos enfrentamientos que podrías sentarte a ver en primera fila comiendo golosinas.

Logrando bloquear el canal de chakra de ambos brazos, dio el último golpe vencedor en la boca del estómago. Hinata respiraba con dificultad aún en posición de ataque. Hanabi tosía en el piso.

Desactivó su Byakugan y le ofreció su mano para ponerse en pie.

_-Me ganaste otra vez, aniki._

_-Pero me la hiciste difícil onee-chan._

Ambas muchachas giraron la cabeza al oír que la puerta del dojo se abría.

_-Hinata-san__-_

_-¿Kö?_

_-Hiashi-sama la espera en la oficina__-_ informó.

_-Enseguida voy, gracias por avisar._

_-Para servirle, Hinata-san__-_ pronunció su protector antes de marcharse.

Se despidió de Hanabi con una sonrisa e inició el viaje hacia la oficina de su padre, preguntándose el por qué necesitaría su presencia.

Tras golpear suavemente la puerta, unas palabras la invitaron a pasar.

_-Otto-san, me mandó a llamar_- pronunció dando una respetuosa reverencia.

_-Hai. Hinata, toma asiento-_

La ojiperla se acercó para sentarse sobre sus rodillas en un almohadón. Una criada allí presente sirvió dos humeantes tazas de té en la mesita frente a ellos y se retiró de la habitación.

-_Cuéntame, ¿cómo van tus entrenamientos_?- preguntó el viejo tomando de su té.

A Hinata no le sorprendió la pregunta, hacía ya un tiempo su padre comenzó a tratarla como lo que era: su hija.

_-Excelente, padre. Acabo de terminar una sesión con Hanabi onee-chan-_

_-¿Otra victoria?_

_-En efecto. Esta tarde planeo seguir entrenando con Uchiha-san, ya que mis compañeros de equipo están en una misión._

_-Últimamente frecuentas mucho al Uchiha._

_-Nos hicimos grandes amigos._

_-¿Sólo eso?-_ preguntó con interés.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder.

_-¿Por qué la pregunta, padre?_

Hiashi dio otro sorbo a su té antes de hablar.

_-__Sabes que eres la legítima heredera del clan, pero que para asumir el puesto debes casarte-_

_-Hai, porque no soy hombre-_ pronunció con algo de rabia.

-_Yo no creé las reglas, sin embargo logré cambiar algunas cosas y ahora no es obligatorio que te cases con otro Hyuga, puede ser cualquier muchacho de poderoso clan__-_ se defendió.

Hinata maldijo mentalmente su suerte de nacer primero.

_-El tema es que el tiempo pasa, y cada vez estoy más viejo, sin energías para asumir todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser el patriarca. _

La heredera se lo veía venir.

_-__Me gustaría que conocieras a un joven proveniente de un poderoso clan de Kumogakure, él está dispuesto a contraer nupcias contigo si es de tu agrado-_

_-¿Casarme con alguien que no vi nunca?_

_-Sólo te pido que lo conozcas, ya veremos después si es el indicado o no._

Hinata suspiró.

_-Una cita, sólo eso-_ contestó dándose por vencida.

El viejo Hiashi sonrió de costado terminando su té, estaba seguro de que su primogénita se casaría con aquel digno muchacho.

* * *

Saltó hacia atrás al verse atacada por un jutsu de fuego; metió su mano dentro del porta-armas y lanzó seis kunais hacia él, siendo fácilmente bloqueadas por la gran katana que el pelinegro utilizaba.

Activando su línea sucesoria se acercó a él tratando de bloquearle algunos puntos vitales con su puño suave, más la rapidez característica del muchacho no la dejó.

-_Muy lenta, Hinata-_ se burló al propinarle una patada que la elevó varios metros antes de que cayera al piso, convirtiéndose instantáneamente en un tronco.

-_O quizá no-_ sonrió de medio lado antes de darse vuelta con el Sharingan activado, para atajar una patada.

Al pasar una hora más, decidieron dejar el entrenamiento por el momento. Recostados en el césped se quedaron un par de minutos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

_-Hyuga, ¿qué dices si esta noche cenamos algo en mi casa? Mi estómago extraña tus comidas._

Hinata sonrió ante la propuesta, estaba a punto de aceptar cocinarle algún suculento plato cuando recordó que ya tenía planes.

_-¿Puede ser mañana?_

Uchiha frunció el ceño.

_-¿Por qué no hoy?_

_-Mi padre quiere que conozca a un shinobi de Kumogakure, quedé en cenar esta noche con él para cumplir sus deseos-_

Sasuke se sintió claramente ofendido de que ella prefiriera cenar con un completo desconocido antes que con él, uno de sus amigos que además secretamente la amaba.

-_Que te diviertas entonces con él-_ pronunció despectivamente.

_-Vamos, no te enfades. No pienso casarme con él por más que eso quiera mi padre- _le comentó inocentemente.

-_Claro que… ¿qué? ¿¡Tu padre quiere que te cases con él!?-_

_-Pues… sí, pero yo sólo acepté conocerlo, nada más-_

La furia dentro de Sasuke comenzó a crecer.

-_Debo irme, adiós-_ se despidió antes de correr a toda velocidad camino a la aldea.

Hinata quedó sentada en su lugar, mirando el recorrido que hizo aquel muchacho que tanto amaba, sintiendo un repentino nudo en la garganta que asoció con el no poder decir sus sentimientos, que jamás podría casarse con otro hombre estando enamorada de él.

En silencio recogió sus armas del suelo, y caminó hasta llegar a su hogar. Se duchó rápidamente para luego vestirse con un simple pantalón largo negro y una remera 3/4 lila, con el pequeño símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Peinó su largo cabello azulado con una trenza que caía en su hombro derecho. Se calzó con sus sandalias y fue a la recepción, donde ya la esperaba su padre con aquel muchacho que aún desconocía.

Al llegar, se lo presentó.

-_Él es Itsuki, segundo hijo del clan Komuro de la Aldea de la Nube_- habló Hiashi por el muchacho.

Hinata elevó sus perlados ojos para observarlo con cuidado, Itsuki parecía tener su misma edad, más alto que ella por una cabeza y media, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, y la piel morena característica de los ninjas de Kumogakure. Bastante bien parecido, con la musculatura propia de un shinobi. Vestía con un pantalón blanco que hacía juego con su camisa del mismo color, y la banda negra con el símbolo de La Nube colgaba de su cuello.

_-Un gusto conocerla finalmente, Hinata-san- _pronunció el muchacho dando una pequeña reverencia.

-_El gusto es mío, Itsuki-san-_

**_._**

**_._**

**Continuará**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Mis queridos lectores, paso rápidamente a dejar este episodio, no tuve el tiempo de corregirlo así que de notar faltas de ortografía o reiteración sepan disculpar. La verdad es que estoy a contrareloj, en minutos nada más debo partir a la terminal de ómnibus, salgo de viaje por dos semanas.

Si donde voy llego a encontrar wifi, subo más episodios. De lo contrario cuando vuelvo! (llevo mi netbook para eso).

Felices vacaciones de invierno para los que viven debajo del paralelo 0º, en el sur del mundo! xDD

Les deje un one-shot llamado ¿Somos SasuHina? como regalo de vacaciones y porque me voy :3

Pd: gracias por sus lindos comentarios, sepan disculpar el no poder contestarlos Siempre dejo todo para último momento. asdasdasd debo irme! jajajaja

_Matta ne_!


	25. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (quien hizo jodidamente fuerte a Obito y ahora dudo mucho que alguien lo pueda vencer. ¿No sería épico si terminara con que el plan ojo de luna se pudiera concretar y terminasen todos viviendo en el mundo de Road to Ninja? Para pensarlo (?).

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23: Celos**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraban en uno de los bancos del parque, viendo como los niños pequeños se quejaban al ser jalados por sus padres para irse a sus hogares, es que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-_No nos conocemos porque yo estuve en la división de ataque a distancia, hasta que en la noche uno de los seres blancos transformado en mi hermano me mandó directo con Shizune-san-_ le contó el joven muchacho.

_-Asì que de esa forma tampoco te pude ver cuando nos reunimos todos nuevamente, donde estaba el Juubi-_

_-Exacto. Me incapacité muy rápido, hubiera sido más útil si no me dejaba engañar por el falso Shinobu-niisan…_

_-¿Tu hermano mayor se llama Shinobu-san?_

-_Llamaba, no pudo esquivar un golpe de Madara según me informaron_- contestó con un leve cambio en su voz.

-_Lo siento mucho, yo también perdí a quien consideraba un hermano_.

_-La guerra cobró muchas personas, ¿eh? Hay que dar gracias por estar vivos._

Esa frase le recordó la que le había dicho el Uchiha tiempo atrás.

-_Hai, entonces ¿ramen?-_ preguntó la ojiperla.

_-Ramen suena delicioso, cuando estábamos en la enfermería un shinobi de Konoha mencionó que en Ichiraku hacían el mejor, y desde entonces quise probarlo._

_-Y no te mintió, vamos yo te guío._

El joven realmente le agradaba, su compañía le hacía bien. Había logrado olvidarse del moreno por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Aburrido en su hogar, Uchiha se levantó del sofá después de apagar la televisión y decidió darse una vuelta por la torre del Kage para ver si el rubio tenía alguna misión foránea –en cualquier lugar menos Suna- que pudiera realizar, es que el dinero comenzaba a escasearle y necesitaba pagar las cuentas pendientes.

Acomodó la banda que lo reconocía ante el mundo como ninja de La Hoja y partió hacia su destino a paso lento y despreocupado, la noche estaba calma y agradable, adivinó que harían alrededor de 25 grados.

Tomó el camino más corto, era el que debía cruzar de forma oblicua el centro de la aldea hasta la torre. Aceleró el paso recordando que a las nueve de la noche el rubio abandonaba la oficina llevado de la oreja por la ex Haruno, que insistía en que a esa hora ya debía estar en casa cenando con ella. Tenía menos de quince minutos para llegar y exigir una misión, si era posible en solitario, ya que de ser así la paga era –por mucho- mayor.

Pronto una risa conocida le llamó poderosamente la atención, giró su rostro y se encontró con que la Hyuga estaba cenando en el puesto favorito del Uzumaki, acompañada por alguien que él no conocía, de hecho por las pintas no debía ser de Konoha, _¿sería ese el muchacho que debía conocer por órdenes del padre?_ Pues, no parecía nada obligado. La ojiperla se reía sin vergüenza alguna, y el joven moreno que la acompañaba se la pasaba contando anécdotas y algún que otro chiste suelto. No que él haya estado escuchando a escondidas, no. Simplemente al pasar escuchó un pedazo de la conversación.

Uchiha Sasuke no era chusma, sólo cuidaba lo que le pertenecía. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se acercó a ellos y se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazar a Hinata por detrás, queriendo demostrar con ese gesto que la morena era de su propiedad. La joven Hyuga dio un pequeño salto en su silla, hubiera atacado de no haber reconocido el magnífico perfume que el poseedor del Sharingan siempre emanaba.

_-¿Tu compañero de equipo, Hina-chan?-_ preguntó alegremente el forastero.

-_No, es un amigo, hola Sasuke-kun, no esperaba verte por aquí_- lo saludó.

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?-_ asombrado medio-exclamó.

_-El mismo, ¿tú eres?- _

_-Itsuki, Komuro Itsuki de La Nube. Es un honor conocerlo Uchiha-san._

El sobreviviente de la masacre sonrió prepotente. El toque de la mano de Hinata sobre la suya le hizo recordar que aún la abrazaba posesamente, algo avergonzado la soltó con un movimiento suave.

_-Así que, la heredera Hyuga es amiga del heredero Uchiha, vaya sorpresas me estoy llevando con esta visita._

_-¿Qué es de sorprender?-_ indagó tímidamente la peliazulada.

_-Pues, en Kumogakure solía decirse que sus clanes se odiaban a muerte, que el Byakugan y el Sharingan eran como el ying y el yang. _

-_Pues, de ser así significa que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, ¿cierto?-_ preguntó socarronamente el Uchiha, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la mujer.

_-Es una forma de interpretarlo, en La Nube nos decían que para que exista el equilibrio nunca deben mezclarse._

Un duelo de miradas se hizo presente, para Itsuki quedaba más que claro que el último Uchiha deseaba como algo más que una simple amistad a **su** futura prometida. No lo iba a permitir, el honor de su familia estaba en juego. La Hyuga era suya, de nadie más.

-_Etto, ya es tarde, mejor vuelvo a mi casa-_ comentó rompiendo la atmósfera pesada que allí se había formado.

_-Te acompaño-_ dijeron al unísono los jóvenes.

_-Iie, puedo volver sola, hasta la próxima__,__ chicos-_ se despidió para salir corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

-_Sabes que Hiashi nunca aprobará lo de ustedes, traidor_- habló el oriundo de La Nube, sacando a relucir su verdadera opinión sobre el moreno, antes de marcharse.

Sasuke se quedó en el lugar, apretando fuertemente sus puños. A la mierda Hiashi, él estaría con Hinata aunque el mundo entero esté en su contra.

Cambió sus planes, en vez de pedirle una misión al actual hokage, le exigiría vacaciones. Debía estar al pendiente de ese tal Itsuki, y lograr que su fiel amiga se enamore de él, para que nadie más se interponga entre ellos.

La triste realidad era, que Hinata creía que Uchiha solo la veía como una amiga, y estaba considerando darle una oportunidad al joven de Kumogakure.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Como que me encanta dar giros sorpresivos a esta historia xD. ¡Volví! Más fresquita que una lechuga de mis lindas vacaciones de invierno, lista para escribir más ;).

¿Alguien más piensa que Obito es el puto amo? Como muchos otros, sigo el manga al día y me gusta ver los capítulos del anime, no se si sabrán pero ya acabó el relleno y Madara apareció en escena, él es tan... sexy. ¿Soy la única que piensa que en el anime Madara se parte solo? Lol. Perdonen mi fangirleada(?.

¡Guau! 180 reviews, cuando empecé con esta historia creí que solo la leerían dos o tres personas, y que no pasaría siquiera de los 50 comentarios, pero, snif snif, me hacen feliz! T_T

* * *

**LaCrazyWriter:** Los celos de Sasuke son geniales ·3· Aquí la conti!

**TenshiHinata:** Gracias oneechan! Por suerte la pasé lindo :3. Hehe, la verdad es que me enamoré de cómo describí a Itsuki, de hecho me gusta mucho Darui :'3 Creo que todos los de Kumogakure son bellos :Q_

**Kattyto:** Jajajaja, sería gracioso que ellos compitan por el amor de Hinata. Lo triste de todo esto, es que ella ya está enamorada de Sasuke, pero a quién no le pasó de enamorarse de su mejor amigo y tener miedo de arruinarlo todo? Al menos a mí sí xD

**Dark Amy-chan:** No te preocupes, Sasuke va a actuar rápido! No la va a perder, :3.

**Mahito:** Gracias ^^ Bienveni al fic!

**Kenohe:** Muchas gracias ! Bienvenida a ti también!

**Larareshiram97:** Oh créeme, Sasuke no dejará que Hinata se vaya con otro ;).

**Guest:** Muchas gracias :) espero que te haya gustado la conti.

**Coni:** Lastimosamente no tuve wifi :c , pero ya estoy de vuelta jajajaj.

**FranTargaryen:** Ay que linda eres ^^ Gracias por decir que el mío vale la pena n.n Espero te haya gustado la conti, y bienvenida seas!

** Hinata. ilove .90:** Sólo fue por el tiempo que me fui de vacaciones, pero ya estoy devuelta :) No dejaré el fic hasta acabarlo, odio cuando los autores lo cortan :C , nada peor que leer un fic de corrido y después darte cuenta que el último episodio lo subieron en el 2009 u.ú bienvenida!

* * *

¿53 favs y 46 follows? -le da un ataque- *-* soy feliz :'3.

Nos leemos luego, muchas gracias a todos!

_Matta ne!_


	26. El prodigio del Ninjutsu

**Disclaimer: **el mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto :)

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24: El prodigio del Ninjutsu.**

**.**

**.**

Komuro Itsuki tuvo una vida difícil, siendo el segundo al trono de un poderoso clan de la Nube siempre tuvo que valerse de sí mismo para todo.

Sus padres no le prestaban demasiada atención; fue criado por su nana, una anciana llamada Aiko. Aquella mujer pasada en edad le había tomado un cariño especial al pequeño Itsuki, lo cuidaba, lo alentaba a superarse siempre y se quedaba a su lado las largas horas que duraba su entrenamiento en solitario, sólo para detenerlo cuando era necesario y sanar sus heridas.

El moreno comenzó a entrenar a la tierna edad de cinco años, con la esperanza de superar a su hermano mayor, Shinobu.

Cada día partía junto a su nana a los campos de entrenamiento, donde buscaba lugar disponible –cosa que a veces era muy difícil- para poder practicar su débil Taijutsu. Por más que trataba y trataba, por más que pusiera todo su esmero y fuerzas, nunca pudo perfeccionarse en esa área. Era tan bueno como cualquier ninja promedio, definitivamente no destacaba. ¡Cuánto añoraba ser tan bueno como el Raikage y Bee! Sin embargo ahí se encontraba; sucio, cansado y con muchas lastimaduras sobre su piel. ¿Y el muñeco de pruebas frente a él? Levemente destruido.

Itsuki era una desgracia para el Taijutsu. Eso le repetía su padre, que Shinobu era por mucho mejor que él, que tenía bien ganado su título de heredero, uno que él sólo soñaría obtener.

Aiko-baa, como la llamaba él, le repetía sin cesar que él sería el mejor ninja, que sin duda destacaría en todo lo que quisiera, pero que todo a su tiempo. Que aún era muy joven.

Un par de años pasaron e ingresó a la academia Genin con ocho años, allí su sensei le inculcó las otras artes ninjas, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu.

Se sorprendió al ver que poseía un mayor manejo de chakra que sus otros compañeros, no conseguía entender el por qué tareas tan sencillas para él como conseguir un duplicado exacto de sí mismo o transformarse en alguien más para los demás de su clase era tan complicado.

Su maestro notó que si bien no era muy fuerte o no reaccionaba a tiempo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin duda alguna tenía un buen futuro con los jutsus, así que enseguida de apresuró a enseñarle usar la naturaleza de su chakra, el rayo.

Pronto el pequeño de ocho primaveras fue capaz de controlar su elemento con gracia y precisión, los demás niños de su clase realmente se sorprendían de él. Con tal manejo se graduó rápidamente.

Siendo Genin la única que lo festejó fue su nana, sus padres estaban muy entretenidos con Shinobu, que a sus trece años ya se había convertido en Jonin.

Molesto corrió hacia el bosque, donde descargó su furia con golpes hacia los árboles. En el camino la bandana de La Nube se desprendió de su cuello sin que lo notase. ¿Por qué sus padres lo odiaban? ¿Por qué nunca apreciaban su esfuerzo?

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un gran rayo emergió de su cuerpo y destrozó un roble antiguo. No era la primera vez que aquello sucedía. Cuando experimentaba emociones fuertes ese rayo salía disparado de él, era algo que descubrió al tiempo de entrar en la academia y aprender la naturaleza de su chakra, sólo que aún no podía controlarlo a voluntad.

_-Sorprendente-_ escuchó decir detrás de él.

_-¿Onii-san?-_

_-Límpiate esas lágrimas, un Komuro jamás permite que alguien lo vea así._

_-Vete de aquí entonces, me estorbas._

_-Luchemos-_

_-¿Qué?-_

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su hermano mayor enseguida se lanzó al ataque. Golpes, patadas, rodillazos, kunais volando por el aire. Itsuki se defendía como podía, pero ciertamente pocas veces logró atinarle algún débil golpe.

Aprovechó una patada que le quiso dar Shinobu para alejarse con un par de saltos. Ya a una distancia prudente realizó una serie de sellos de mano y un pequeño rayo salió disparado de la punta de sus dedos. El mayor lo esquivó a tiempo, no por nada era un jonin.

_-¿Qué pasó con el gran rayo de antes? ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo nuevamente?_

_-¡Ya cállate maldito!- _gritó con todas sus fuerzas y como si hubiese sido invocado, el rayo emergió nuevamente de él, en dirección al cielo, donde chocó con una nube. Pronto el tiempo se volvió gris y comenzó a llover.

Shinobu comenzó a reír, primero suave y después más fuerte. El pequeño Itsuki se unió a la risa contagiado. Ambos cayeron al piso sentados, cansados de tanto luchar y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_-Eres especial, hermanito-_ le dijo devolviéndole la bandana que había encontrado en el camino y sabía que le pertenecía.

-_¿Tú crees?_- preguntó colocándosela nuevamente en el cuello.

_-Siempre lo he creído-_

* * *

Cuando Itsuki cumplió doce años, se convirtió en Chunin. A su suerte, tanto su nana como su hermano mayor asistieron a la ceremonia. Desde aquella tarde se volvieron inseparables, entrenaban juntos cada vez que podían, Shinobu le ayudó a controlar ese misterioso trueno que liberaba cada vez que se encontraba muy enojado. Ahora, Itsuki podía manejarlo a su antojo, siendo la mejor arma que poseía y que sólo él controlaba.

Su hermano le había dicho que era algo así como su propio kekei genkai. El joven moreno aprendió muchos jutsus con su elemento, incluso una versión bastante parecida al Chidori que en ese entonces desconocía.

Lo llamaban el pequeño prodigio del Ninjutsu, y llevaba su nombre bien puesto. Cierta tarde volvía junto a su grupo de una extensa misión, cuando su hermano apareció de la nada y le pidió que lo acompañe.

Ingresaron juntos a su hogar, caminaron en silencio, el menor tenía un horrible presentimiento. Shinobu tocó la puerta de una de las habitaciones antes de entrar.

Acostada en la cama, con la piel extremadamente pálida y tosiendo fuerte se encontraba su Nana. Itsuki sintió su corazón estrujarse.

_-Aiko-baa-_

_-Itsuki-chan, no quería que me vieras así-_ murmuró suavemente.

_-¿Tienes gripe? Te compraré medicina para que mejores pronto, enseguida vuelvo._

_-Itsuki-chan-_

_-No te esfuerces nana ya te traigo los remedios-_ dijo dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar.

_-Itsuki, Aiko-san no se va a recuperar-_

_-¿Pero qué cosas dices Onii-san? Baka, baka, verás cómo enseguida mejora con un poco de té._

_-Itsuki-chan, lo que tengo no tiene cura, no es una gripe común, es una enfermedad._

_-Claro que no, ¡he dicho que te curarás!_

_-Itsuki ¡Basta!-_ gritó su hermano mayor mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros-_ Entiéndelo, de nada sirve la negación._

_-Aiko-baa, no te vayas, sólo no me dejes-_ sollozó mientras se tiraba sobre su regazo.

La anciana le acarició suavemente los cabellos castaños.

_-Lo siento mucho, Itsuki-chan._

Luego de esa escena, tan sólo tres días después, Aiko falleció. En ese momento, una parte de él murió con ella.

* * *

Con 16 años, convertido en Jonin al igual que su hermano mayor, la guerra dio comienzo. Tenía en claro su objetivo al igual que toda su preciada aldea. Proteger al jinchuriki del Kyubi para que Madara no lo atrape y el mundo no sucumba ante los malévolos planes de él.

Fue asignado a la división de ataque a distancia, comandado por el Kazekage. Estaba nervioso, en sus años como shinobi jamás presenció una guerra de tales magnitudes. Desconfiaba de los ninjas de las demás aldeas, ¿cómo iban a trabajar juntos si nunca habían cruzado palabras? Y ni hablar la precaria relación que la Nube mantenía con la Hoja. ¿Cómo confiar de los de Konoha después de todo lo que había escuchado sobre ellos?

Bendito el que ideó que todos usen las mismas bandanas para simbolizar la alianza. De esa forma por momentos olvidaba que luchaba codo a codo con las demás aldeas. Odiaba esa guerra, era una lucha constante y comenzaba a cuestionarse su desempeño como ninja.

Derrotó a seis seres blancos con un solo rayo. Largas horas habían pasado y seguían luchando. Eso que el Kazekage se había encargado de los revividos. El chakra comenzaba a faltarse.

De la nada los pocos seres blancos que allí quedaban se retiraron, dieron la orden de descansar pero mantener la guardia arriba.

Se alejó un poco de sus compañeros, y se sentó en una roca mientras bebía agua de una botella. Definitivamente jamás se sintió tan cansado como en ese entonces.

Pronto sintió la presencia de un chakra conocido, y sonrió antes de hablar.

_-Qué bueno que sigas vivo, Onii-san-_

Shinobu se acercó unos metros más, sin contestarle.

-_Esto me está cansando más de la cuenta, no veo la hora de que termine-_

Pero su hermano aún no contestaba e Itsuki seguía dándole la espalda.

_-Estás muy callado, ¿o te cortaron la lengua?-_ bromeó girando un poco su cabeza, allí fue cuando vio que la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano no cuadraba.

_-¿Shinobu-niisan?_

El falso Shinobu saltó hacia él y le produjo varios cortes profundos con una kunai. Había sido todo tan rápido, y él poca velocidad y fuerza poseía como para enfrentarle, estaba tan cansado. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué su hermano lo atacaría?. Creía que iba a morir, pero pronto una compañera salto hacía él logrando cortar al medio a su "hermano", que se transformó instantáneamente en uno de los seres blancos, inerte.

Lo último que recuerda de ese entonces, fue el grito guerrero de aquella mujer que salió a su rescate, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Y entonces, cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba en una camilla, con vendajes por su cuerpo.

_-Bienvenido, estás en la enfermería, te trajeron hace dos días-_ una suave voz le dijo.

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Al parecer te atacó un Zetzu blanco transformado en tu hermano mayor._

_-Pero... tenía su mismo chakra-_

_-Es algo que aún no descubrimos el por qué. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Itsuki, Komuro Itsuki-_

_-Un gusto, yo soy Shizune. Descansa más por favor, aún te encuentras en estado delicado._

El joven de Kumogakure se vio incapacitado de regresar al campo de batalla, puesto que el cansancio acumulado más el uso excesivo de chakra y las grandes heridas producidas por el Zetzu lo dejaron en reposo.

Cuando la guerra finalizó y se lograron juntar todos los sobrevivientes, buscó desesperadamente a su hermano, más no lo logró. Uno de sus compañeros de la división se acercó para darle la noticia de que Shinobu pereció cuando el verdadero Madara se hizo presente en el desierto y liberó el segundo meteorito.

Lloró y maldijo como hacía tiempo que no. No lograba concebir la idea de vivir en un mundo sin su hermano. Se culpó por haber quedado tan rápidamente incapacitado. Después de todo sí era una deshonra para la familia.

* * *

Al volver a su hogar, dio a conocer que su hermano mayor falleció en batalla. Sus padres lloraron sin consuelo, su primogénito había fallecido.

_Itsuki pensó que si hubiera muerto él en vez de Shinobu sus padres no lo habrían sentido tanto._

* * *

Tres años después de que finalizó la guerra, su madre le informó sobre un posible compromiso con la joven heredera Hyuga de la aldea de Konoha. Enseguida reconoció al clan, su padre le hizo saber que si de verdad quería lo mejor para la familia debía conseguir dicho compromiso. Que depositaban sus esperanzas en él, creían en que él podía.

Con la aceptación de sus padres en mente, partió hacia Konoha pensando en conquistar a la heredera a como dé lugar. Para volver con la frente en alto, ansioso por el reconocimiento tan esperado de quienes le dieron la vida.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, como algunos saben yo llevo varios capítulos escritos de esta historia, e iba a publicar el 24 hace unos dìas, cuando leyendo los comentarios vi uno de **Sasuhinafan por siempre,** en el que sugería que le de una historia al joven proveniente de Kumogakure, y me pareció una buena idea incluirla en este momento, antes del capítulo que ya tenía preparado originalmente. Así que trabajé en esto los últimos días, espero que les haya gustado la vida de este personaje inventado :3

* * *

**Izumi xdd:** Me dio risa tu comentario, eso de que le haga amaterasu y listo xDDD Gracias por leer!

**LaCrazyWriter:** Creo que ambas cosas jajaja, en el siguiente capítulo ya empezará el "plan" de Sasuke para conquistar a Hinata... aunque ya la tiene a sus pies ._.

**Larareshiram97:** Yo también lo esperé muchísimo, pero viste el que salió ayer? "La máscara indestructible y las burbujas explosivas", no te pareció un poco muy de relleno? Por cierto, recuerdas que hace un tiempo desaprobé matemática y estaba deprimida por eso? Logré aprobarla! Aún pienso que las creó Satanás pero al menos la aprobé jajajaja.

**TenshiHinata:** oneechan :3 , Itsuki quiere a Hinata para que sus papis lo acepten u.u. Aws, qué linda relación tenes entonces 3 . Yo llevo dos años y un mes con mi novio, y al igual que vos primero fuimos amigos y luego como nos gustábamos empezamos a salir -con mucho miedo de por medio- pero eh! acá estamos dos años después igual o mejor que en un principio :) , es lo mejor del mundo cuando sales con el que se convierte en tu mejor amigo, ese tipo de relación enamora 3. Pd: Madara es seeeepsi.

**Sasuhinafan por siempre:** gracias por tu idea :) No desaparezcas tanto!

**Kenohe**: Jajajaja te cae muy mal? no cambió un poco tu idea al leer este episodio?

**EscarlataHoz:** Aquí el capítulo! Gracias por leer!

**Fher34:** ¿Así de extremo detestas el NaruSaku? A mi se me hace una pareja tan bonita, me recuerda mucho al MinaKushi ·3· Me dio gracia lo de "fuera nube o como te llames" xDDD

**Nn:** aquí está la conti!

**Citatli Uchiha:** omg ya nació! Felicidades :3, cuentame todo sobre tu bebé por favor! Y no te preocupes, me alegra que estes bien nena n.n

**Guest:** Gracias :3 espero te haya gustado este episodio!

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, lamento que hayan tenido que esperar más de la cuenta u.u

_Matta ne!_


End file.
